Lo que hay en tu interior
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: La belleza nunca ha sido de su interés, pero cuando vuelve a verlo, se lamenta no ser la belleza londinense a la cual él está acostumbrado. Pero él será capaz de demostrarle que ella no es la belleza londinense, sino la más hermosa sobre el condado.
1. Prólogo

Epílogo

Su madre siempre había destacado que su única hija había obtenido demasiado cerebro en vez de belleza. No era que a para ella eso fuera una molestia, pero sabía que para su pequeña niña sería un impedimento bastante importante.

Así es como Isabella había aprendido a verse. Se paró frente del espejo del tocador de su madre y se observó. Si, no había punto de comparación con las demás niñas de su edad. Desde jóvenes se podía saber si serían bellas o no. En su caso, eso había sido definitivo. No sería la gran belleza londinense que se esperaba que fuera.

Para ella era suficiente tener el amor de sus padres, pero solo porque era una niña. Luego entendería las consecuencias de tal cosa.

-Vamos Isabella, llegaremos tarde- ella hizo una mueca cuando su madre se volteó. Era inapropiado para una damita. Caminó despacio en un intento de ser elegante, pero su madre la regaño insistiendo en que estaba caminando a zancadas por el pasillo. Ella rodó los ojos, su madre solía ser difícil de complacer. O tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiera salido rubia, ojos color cielo como su madre, delgada pero no exageradamente como lo era ella y hubiera destacado de las demás niñas. Pero no, ésa era la realidad y la golpeaba con fuerza.

Llegaron al palacio Cullen en menos de quince minutos. Las mansiones se encontraban cerca y las familias estaban en contacto por sus hijos. Isabella era única hija, pero su mejor amiga, Alice tenía un gemelo, Emmett. Solían hacer un buen trío. Eran parecidos en facciones y en pequeñeces. Descartando que fueran extraordinariamente bellos para tener diez años. Emmett era enorme y aparentaba un par de años más, pero Alice era un hada salida de un cuento.

Los Masen eran una pareja maravillosa y así como se los respetaba por aquello, lo hacían porque eran los millonarios condes de Cullen's House. Una gran proporción de tierras demasiado importantes en Forks. El padre de Isabella era solo varón y tenía el dinero suficiente. Nunca les había faltado nada pero no se daban con privilegios.

-¡Isabella!- La pequeña Alice corrió a sus brazos y se abrazaron. Ella le tendió el regalo y los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños- sonrió encantada.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo- Isabella rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Para ti, espero que te agrade. Feliz cumpleaños, Emm- él sonrió y la abrazó, prácticamente eran como hermanos. Siempre lo habían sido. Alice y ella eran más unidas. Practicaban, estudiaban y compartían la mayor parte del tiempo juntas. Pero ellas nunca dejaban de lado a Emmett.

-Gracias, Isabella. Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás niños.

-De acuerdo- Alice caminó junto a ellos y entraron en el salón atestado de niños.

Isabella debía admitir que nunca le agradaría ser una dama de alta sociedad y mucho menos, estar rodeada de ellos. Eran como parásitos buscando donde aferrarse a la comodidad de una buena amistad. Bueno, en realidad ella ni siquiera pensaba eso. Pero lo escuchaba demasiado seguido de boca de sus padres.

Las niñas se unieron a las demás. Esta sería la fiesta que todo el mundo recordaría. Ser un invitado para la casa de los condes era todo un honor. Los padres acudían para llevar a sus hijos, ninguno perdía la oportunidad para codearse con ellos.

-¿Que le compraste a Alice?- Jessica Stanley. Isabella nunca se había llevado bien con ella. Pero sonrió y se volteó para hablarle.

-Un libro que insistió en que le encantaba- Jessica pareció algo espantada- ¿Tú?- le preguntó mientras miraba la caja que llevaba en las manos.

-Una caja llena de cintas de satín y seda. Hasta de raso- sonrió maliciosa. Abrió la caja y se las enseñó. Isabella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Son hermosas...- iba a tocar una cuando ella cerró la caja. Isabella frunció el ceño, pero no le parecía extraño proviniendo de ella.

-No creo que debes tocarlas...- había estado comiendo pastel, pero se había lavado las manos. Se las enseñó.

-No tengo restos de comida ¿Lo ves?- Jessica sonrió y volvió a abrir la caja.

-De acuerdo- Isabella tomó una de color violeta y la admiró. Ella no tenía demasiadas cintas, porque detestaba usarlas. No le era agradable para nada tener que arreglarse el cabello a cada media hora porque las dichosas cintas se desajustan y resbalan de su sedoso cabello- No, Isabella, el violeta no.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo confusa.

-Por que todo el mundo sabe que el violeta queda mejor en el cabello rubio- dijo queriendo remarcar su poca sabiduría.

-Tal vez el verde. He visto a mi madre usarlas de ese color.

-El verde pasa, pero se ve mejor en el cabello rubio. Todo se ve mejor en el cabello rubio- una pequeña furia fue creciendo en el pecho infantil de Isabella.

-Entonces no sé cual deberías de usar tú. Tienes el cabello castaño como el mío...- su desafío desató la ira caprichosa de la desdeñosa Jessica.

-¡No! ¡Mi cabello no es castaño! ¡El tuyo lo es!- le arrebató la cinta de las manos y la volvió a su lugar. Isabella rió.

-Entonces deberías de mirarte al espejo cuando llegues a casa, Jessica. Tal vez no hayas notado que tus cabellos son de ese color.

-¡Mientes! El mío es castaño claro. Es mejor claro que oscuro. Mientras el mío era rubio el tuyo siempre ha sido igual. El castaño oscuro está pasado de moda.

-¿Quién impone la moda de los cabellos?- creyendo aquello una farsa inventada por ella- Creo que estás decepcionada. No eres rubia, pero tampoco castaña- contuvo las ganas de reír que tenía.

-¡Calla! No tendré el cabello rubio pero soy bella, cosa que tú no puedes decir lo mismo- pinchazo al autoestima de Isabella, su punto débil. Su poca gracia- Mira tus piernas, flacas y largas. Eres demasiado delgada y tienes los labios grandes. Nadie te querrá así.

-¡Cállate estúpida!- la voz de Alice resonó en el salón. Jessica ni se inmutó.

-Vamos, Alice. Se que es tú amiga pero no podemos mentir. Ella es fea- Isabella no era agraciada como la mayoría de las niñas. Pero siempre le había sido fiel y siempre había estado allí para ella. Entonces Alice estaría allí para cuando la necesitara.

-Te dije que te calles. No vuelvas a decir una palabra en contra de Isabella. Es mi mejor amiga y este es mi cumpleaños. Si sigues molestando ¡Te iras!- Jessica bajó la vista. Si lograba eso, sus padres la asesinarían. La repudiarían.

-Lo siento, Alice- murmuró y Alice se enfureció más.

-No me pidas disculpa a mí. Pídeselas a Isabella-

-Lo siento, Isabella-

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo a regañadientes. Estaba eternamente agradecida con Alice.

La fiesta terminó a las cuatro de la tarde. Hora en la que todos los padres creían que sus niños pequeños deberían estar de vuelta a la casa. Todos los niños fueron puntuales en retirarse, excepto Isabella.

Malhumorada y entristecida se sentó al lado de su amiga. Su padre siempre olvidaba ir a retirarla. Prácticamente, siempre se olvidaba de todo lo que fuera importante cuando estaba con sus libros y sus traducciones.

-Lo siento, Madame Cullen. Mi padre debe de estar trabajando en una traducción nueva...

-Lo sé, cariño- Esme Masen siempre era comprensiva y cariñosa, además, pensaba que la niña no tenía la culpa de tener un padre distraído y una madre desconsiderada- Pero no tengo idea de qué puede haber pasado...

-Yo sí- dijo Isabella en un tono quejumbroso, estaba acostumbrándose a que su padre le hiciera esto cada vez que tenía que presentarse en un cumpleaños, fiesta o aniversario de algo importante para uno de sus amiguitos- Mi madre está en Suecia visitando a su padre y lo ha dejado a mi cargo- suspiró- Pero ha olvidado que tiene una hija...- recuperó la sonrisa- Momentáneamente.

-Bueno...- Esme estaba preocupada. La próxima vez que lo viera le daría una reprimenda maternal- Pero tienes que volver a casa... Tal vez debas ir con algún sirviente...- lo consideró.

-Puedo ir con ella- se ofreció Alice y Emmett a la vez.

-Ustedes dos deben guardar sus juguetes y escribir las notas de agradecimiento. Si no lo hacen hoy, olvidarán de quién ha venido cada cosa.

-De acuerdo...- murmuraron.

-¿Que tal si le pedimos a Anthony que la acompañe?- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-¿Anthony?- Alice sonrió y se acercó a su amiga

-¿Anthony?- Isabella estaba perpleja- ¿Tu hermano mayor? Nunca lo he conocido...- le dijo a Alice.

-Ya lo conocerás, es un encanto. Ha sido una suerte conseguir que viniera para el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Aunque temió aparecer en la fiesta...- se ahorró el detalle de explicar la dramática escena que le había hecho diciéndole que temía aparecer y que algún padre intentara querer casarlo con una niña de diez años.

-Que suerte tienes, Bella- le susurró mientras su madre informaba que requería su presencia- Anthony es un vizconde muy guapo... casi tanto como yo- rió con encanto y la miró- Suerte...- susurró cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Madre?- Cuando Isabella giró creyó morir. Aquella criatura era un dios de aquél libro que le costaba recordar el nombre. Se lo había robado a su padre y se había enamorado de cada personaje. Pero no lo suficiente como para compararlo con él. Ah, si. Lo recordaba. Eran los dioses del olimpo y en ese momento creía estar frente a uno.

-¡Anthony!- él hizo una mueca cuando lo nombró- ¿Podrías acompañar a Lady Isabella a su hogar? Me temo que su padre ha tenido un tras tiempo- él sonrió y se dirigió a la niña.

-De acuerdo ¿Vamos?- Isabella miró vacilante la mano que él le extendía. Pero la tomó y se despidió de la familia- ¿A dónde vive Isabella?-

-A unos kilómetros, Lord Anthony- él hizo una mueca nuevamente y paró el camino.

-Lo siento... debí llamarlo señor o,.. Solo Anthony- él parecía estar sufriendo- Lo siento... como quiera que lo llame...- Anthony parecía estar a punto de soltarla del enfado.

-No ¿Sabes que? Te voy a contar un secreto...- los ojos de la niña se agrandaron y él sonrió-Detesto mi nombre de pila- Isabella frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces como quiere que lo llame?-

-Bueno, mi segundo nombre es Edward. He hecho que me llamaran así desde que estudio en Eton. Vizconde Edward- la niña sonrió.

-Suena bien- se encogió de hombros despreocupada. La respuesta de la niña no lo conformó.

-Pero... ¿Le parece que suena mejor que Anthony, Lady Isabella?- aquel nombre se le hacía muy largo. La vio hacer una mueca y se disgustó, había esperado que le agradara el nombre.

Bueno, tan solo era una niña. No tenía que esperar demasiado.

-Si, suena mucho mejor. El otro es muy refinado, no creo que vaya con su personalidad-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Isabella- ella se volvió algo molesta.

-No vuelva a llamarme así, parece que cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre lo tortura- comenzó a caminar y él aún la tenía tomada de la mano. La altanería estaba lejos de esta señorita, pero algo de su actitud le hacía sonreír.

-Entonces ¿Desea que la llame de otra manera?- inquirió con una sonrisa y la niña sonrió.

-Bella. Solo Alice me llama así. Si se lo digo a Emmett podría olvidarlo algún día y llamarme Bella en público.

-¿Y cual es el problema? Creo que es un bello nombre- le dijo deteniéndose a pedir que ensillaran a su caballo y un pony.

-El problema...- comenzó al oír lo del pony- ¿Pony? Quiero una yegua- Edward la miró. No parecía una niña caprichosa ni enfadada. Fruncía el ceño y le daba un aire de sensata madurez.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin rechistar y ordenó ambos caballos- Entonces...- la niña la lo miró esperando que hablara. Ella astutamente había dejado el tema atrás mediante la distracción. No le agradaba sacar a flote su falta de gracia frente a alguien que parecía que le hubieran otorgado de todo y no había rogado que pararan- Vamos... cuénteme cual es el problema de su diminutivo.

-Ah...- los caballos llegaron y ella se distrajo. Pero comenzaba a creer que evitaba el tema. Era una niña con inteligencia. Con mayor razón seguiría insistiendo. Una vez que estuvieron en camino sobre los caballos no habló. Solo la miró, solía ser insistente cuando quería. Esperaría a que ella hablara, sino, no hablaría. La niña suspiró y lo miró con firmeza a los ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate parecían absorberlo y por un momento se permitió introducirse en ellos- ¿No le parece obvio?- lo sacó de su ensoñación y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. No era más que una niña.

-¿Que cosa?- estaba confuso, su mente había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Ella rodó los ojos y se volvió al frente para ver donde iba mientras apuraba el paso. Eso lo asombró, estaba acostumbrado a que las damas fueran muy despacio para pasar más tiempo con él. Bueno... peor nunca había... técnicamente andado a caballo con una niña. De todas formas, ya le parecía inusual que pidiera una yegua e vez de un pony. Además de hablarle con tanta prudencia como si fuera un hombre sabio y no una niña.

-Mi diminutivo suele crear falsas expectativas. Se emocionan cuando conocen mi nombre y cuando me ven... se decepcionan- en su voz neutra no había ni un rastro de emoción. Había acabado aceptando su realidad.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Bella?- le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no lo entendía.

-Solo mírame...- por un momento su voz le hizo creer que hablaba con una muchacha no con una niña- Soy demasiado delgada, tengo la cara alargada y delgada, mi cabello y mis ojos son castaños...

-¿Eso crees?- la observó y asintió- Bueno, creo que tienes razón- Ella se volteó, eso le era insoportable. Claro ¿Por qué habría de hacerle un cumplido? Si él era un adonis de perfección- Yo creo que si tienes un cuerpo demasiado delgado, tu cara es algo alargada y tus cabellos y ojos son castaños. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-Estoy fuera del estatus social. Nunca seré como las demás niñas- dijo con tristeza- Además, Jessica dijo que tengo los labios grandes- su frustración se notó- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de aquello.

-Bueno, esa Jessica es una estúpida. No deberías de prestarle atención. Si vuelve a mencionarlo dile que tienes los labios plenos.

-¿Que diferencia hay?- se tragó una sonrisa, su inocencia de niña era encantadora.

-Que son mejores los labios llenos que los grandes- dijo con simpleza y esbozó su sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Mejores para que?- era una niña irrefutable.

-Para besar- se aclaró la garganta, no era cómo hablar de eso con una niña de diez años- Son mejores... para eso. Pero yo creo que solo deberías esperar a crecer.

-De acuerdo- miró al frente y se ruborizó encantadoramente.

-¿Podrías dejar de acelerar tu caballo?

-Es que...- ella rió y eso lo hizo sonreír. Era muy natural- Suele pasarme cuando me distraigo. Además detesto pasear estúpidamente a caballo. Me gusta ir a velocidad pero nadie aprueba eso, es inadecuado para una niña- rodó los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Edward rió y apuró el paso, convirtiéndolo en un trote no muy fuerte.

-Pero sabes qué...- se había quedado pensativo y se cayó al caer en lo que iba a decir, elaboró un cambio de pensamientos mientras ella lo miraba insistente- Nada, déjalo- le dijo cuando no se le ocurrió algo.

-Vamos, dímelo- ella sonrió y su eso pareció darle un calorcito. Esa niña era especial, desde luego.

-Creo que deberías llevar un diario- se bajó del caballo para ayudarla a bajar.

-¿Un diario? ¿Quién querría leerlo?- dijo con obviedad y eso abrumó a Edward. Se sobrepasaba los límites de cognición delimitados para su edad.

-Tú. Porque cuando seas mayor, leerás lo que escribiste y serás tan bella que te reirás de Jessica y de cualquiera que ahora te llame fea. Eres hermosa por dentro, comienza por eso- le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso con elegancia.

-De acuerdo...- él soltó su mano- Prometo jamás llamarte Anthony de nuevo.

-Recordaré llamarte Bella- se despidieron y ella entró en su casa.

Corrió adentro y encontró a su padre escribiendo en sus interminables cuadernos. Charlie Swann levantó la vista hacia la niña y frunció el ceño.

-¿Que no es demasiado tarde para ti señorita? Deberías estar en la cama- Isabella suspiró y se acercó.

-Te he dicho que enciendas más de una vela cuando escribes. Es de noche y te arruinará la vista- lo reprendió suavemente.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta- la miró y sonrió. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza recordar que había tenido que ir a buscarla al cumpleaños de los pequeños del conde.

-Esta bien... ¿Padre?- él volvió a mirarla.

-¿Si, Bella?- eso era algo que jamás olvidaba. Llamarla por su diminutivo cuando estaban a solas. Ella sonrió y se acercó.

-¿Tienes un cuaderno de sobra? Deseo empezar a escribir un diario- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Eso iluminó los ojos de su padre. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que su niña se dedicara a la literatura, como él.

-Claro, toma este. Es nuevo- ella le besó la mejilla, le agradeció y corrió hacia su habitación. Abrió la primera hoja y sonrió.

_13 octubre 1810_

_Querido Diario: Hoy, me he enamorado._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

-Bella, en serio. Estoy mejor.

-Padre, me opongo a que viajes. Llevas dos años enfermo y no quiero que sufras una recaída- medio años antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños número quince su padre la había llevado a conocer Europa. Cayó enfermo cuando llegaron a Suecia. Comenzó con un fuerte resfriado que se convirtió en neumonitis. Estuvo terminal, cuando llegó a la casa de sus abuelos, ellos los acogieron. Su abuela insistía en que era demasiado joven y en edad de presentación social. Ella negó estar de acuerdo con aquella tontería.

Se mantuvo día y noche al lado de su padre. Velando por su seguridad. Solo había salido de la casa para hacer las compras de cosas necesarias. Como nuevos vestidos y trajes, su cuerpo parecía haber cambiado en dos años. A los hombres les gustaba lo que veían en ella, sobre todo porque no parecía percatarse de que fuera una belleza envidiable en Suecia. Destacaba de las cabelleras rubias y ojos azules. Solo que ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su padre como para notarlo. Su madre había fallecido cuando tenía trece años y la extrañaba horrores, pero recordaba lo mejor de ella y sonreía cada vez que la pensaba.

-Vamos, cariño. No frunzas el ceño de esa manera. A tus dieciocho años el rostro va crear arrugas tempranas- la reprendió su abuela Marie.

-De acuerdo. Solo quedémonos un mes, solo un mes más para asegurar tu estabilidad. Por favor y luego podremos regresar a Londres. No es un mejor clima que este, allí hay mucha humedad...

-Es suficiente- impuso su padre desde la cama- Voy a concederte ese mes pero fuera de esta cama.

-Dentro de la casa- lo retó.

-Trato hecho- ambos sonrieron. Congeniaban de las mil maravillas, como siempre. Charlie se había encargado de instruir a su pequeña niña en el mundo intelectual. Detestaba ser partícipe de criar a una niña hueca y vacía, cazadora de fortunas algún día. Quería que ella peleara por un lugar en el mundo sabiamente y tomara sus propias decisiones. Como siempre lo había hecho, bajo su tutela y escudriñadora lupa.

Siempre se había sentido más apegada a su padre que a su madre, pero mantenía el equilibrio. Hasta que perdió a su madre y se volcó de lleno a su padre. Charlie era un hombre joven y fuerte, había superado la muerte de René y ahora que lo veía sano y salvo, quería que empezara una nueva vida.

Isabella se retiró al jardín, el paraíso en ese invierno eterno. Abrió su diario, el que llevaba escribiendo ocho años. Había descrito día a día lo que le iba pasando. Pero pensó que nunca se convertiría en una gran escritora, su padre le había dicho que buscara algo más creativo que escribir, eso le había servido de práctica pero ya era hora de empezar con algo de enserio. Podía hablar de centenares de temas que le disgustaban o agradaban, de los cuales estaba de acuerdo o no tanto. Sin embargo, no daba en la tecla con lo que era su esencia literaria, como solía llamarlo su padre.

Aun así, su vida había continuado. Ella se había hecho la idea de que nunca encontraría marido. Había hecho una leve aparición en sociedad el año pasado junto a su abuela y fue fatal. Los muchachos la invitaban a bailar, conversar, a varios picnic y ella los declinaba amablemente. Resultó ser desagradable y no entendía por qué querían tanto de ella. Su mente le decía que no se dejara engañar, solo querían ser amables y ella no quería la pena de nadie. Las historias que Jane Austen escribía, no eran para ella. Solo se limitaba a vivirlas mediante ellas.

Pero con el solo pensamiento de volver a Londres el corazón le brincaba de alegría. Quería ver a sus mejores amigos. Por lo que se había enterado, ahora serían familia. Emmett estaba comprometido con su prima Rosalie Hale, pero tal vez no se llegara al matrimonio. Su prima había ido a visitarla y ella no estaba. Había hablado con Alice y le había contado que se hicieron amigas de inmediato, la invitó a un baile que daría esa noche y sin muchos detalles fue liándose con su hermano. Estaba feliz por ellos. Le agradaba la pareja, aunque casi no recordaba a Rosalie. Habían sido muy buenas compañeras una vez, pero eso era tan lejano como quedaba Suiza de Londres.

Ahora, volviendo al motivo por el cual el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho era él. Suspiró cuando lo recordó. Le dolía el corazón al recordar lo desagradable que había sido la última vez que lo vio. En su boda. Los ojos le brillaban de alegría y su esposa era un encanto a la vista, había hablado con ella una vez pero la trató de niñita y la mandó a jugar con los demás niños. En cierta parte llevaba razón, tenía doce años, pero no era ninguna niña como para jugar. Aun así la ignoró y se fue. Había sido desdichada. Aun así nunca lo había visto demasiadas veces, él cada vez que la veía parecía darle lo mismo y pareció olvidar que le había prometido que jamás la llamaría por su nombre completo. Ella jamás olvidaba que debía llamarlo Edward, pero nunca le había dado la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con él.

-¿Añorando mi presencia?- ella sonrió y se giró. Casi corrió a los brazos de su amigo. Era el único amigo que tenía y ambos se confiaban cada detalle de sus vidas con locura. Había sido él quién la había salvado de la locura del primer baile, jamás lo olvidaría.

-Jasper- se soltó y se alejó, era inapropiado, ya no era una niña y él era un hombre. Jasper Withlock tan solo le llevaba dos años de diferencia, lo que lo hacía una situación incómoda. Pero a él parecía no importarle. Por un tiempo su padre temió que le pidiera su mano, no quería separarse de su pequeña pero el temor se le fue cuando supo que él estaba comprometido e Isabella era solo una amiga para él.

-¿Cómo has estado?- tomaron asiento en la banca del patio trasero y miraron el despejado cielo. El sol brillaba con intensidad pero apenas calentaba sus pieles abrigadas.

-Estupendamente, mi padre está mejorando- notó que había algo extraño en la mirada de su amigo- ¿Que te sucede, Jazz?- susurró.

-¿Te irás, Bella?- él era otra de las personas que tenía permitido llamarla así. Había recordado con tristeza que había una posibilidad de que si el padre de Isabella se recuperaba, regresarían a Londres. La consideraba su mejor amiga, casi su hermana y no quería alejarla. No cuando más la necesitaba a su lado. Su apoyo era incondicional y quería sentir esa aura de paz que lo rodeaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Su risa lo envolvía de manera agradable, todavía le parecía extraño no haberse podido fijar en ella. Aseguró, que lo había intentado. Pero entonces, María estaba en su camino.

-En un mes- dijo con tristeza, no quería decirle adiós a su único amigo, quién prácticamente era como un hermano para ella, le tomó la mano y sonrió, los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- Podrás ir a visitarme, por favor, no tiene porqué terminar aquí nuestra amistad- él asintió.

-No dejaré que nuestra amistad termine aquí- sonrió y miró a lo lejos. Su instinto femenino y de amiga le decía que allí había más.

-Jasper- él la miró y ella soltó su mano- ¿Todo está bien con María?- sus ojos hicieron conexión. Hacía tres semanas que estaban prometidos y aún no había fecha de casamiento. Jasper negó con la cabeza y ella ahogó un delicado grito de sorpresa. Parecían tan enamorados. Hacía dos años que él la seguía, estaba demasiado enamorado de ella y María parecía apenas saber quién era por más atractivo que fuera. Cuando heredó el dinero y las propiedades de su abuelo quedó enriquecido y eso lo hizo tan vistoso como un rubí a los ojos de María. Quien de pronto parecía locamente enamorada de él- Jazzy por favor, dime qué pasa.

-Está rara. Al principio no quise verlo, estaba encantado de que me dedicara su tiempo. Pero su insistente temperamento de que nos casemos es algo que no me trae buena espina. Creo estar enamorado pero...- le entregó un sobre y apartó la vista. Bella abrió apresuradamente y leyó con cautela. Levantó el rostro, no le sorprendía. María jamás le había caído bien- No se si es cierto, pero encaja con lo último que hemos estado viviendo...

-¿A que te refieres?- sus neuronas hicieron sinopsis y contuvo el aire ruidosamente. Él la miró- Jasper... ¿Has estado con ella?- él soltó el aire, totalmente abatido.

-Claro que no, Bella. ¿Cómo podría? Creo en la moral de la respetabilidad pero es tan insistente y cuando estuve a punto de sucumbir corrió al toalet a devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago. No se que hacer...- se cubrió la cara con las manos y ella se acercó para tomarle las manos. Él la miró, estaba fatigado y adolorido. Sabía lo profundo que era su dolor, él en realidad sí amaba a María y en la carta claramente decía que estaba esperando el hijo de alguien más, que no se dejara engañar por las trampas de la fémina, era una arpía. El anónimo era una incógnita. Isabella pensó que tal vez era alguien que ya había caído en las trampas de María, pero no quiso decirlo para no empeorar el estado de su amigo.

-Preguntarle sería ofenderla, ella podría ponerse en contra de ti. Pero si sigue con sus insistencias... tendrás que considerar la carta del anónimo.

-¿Y qué hay del anónimo?

-Intentar averiguarlo te llevará semanas, que sería perder tiempo que necesitas para saber la verdad. Si ella sigue adelante con la boda, tendrás que ponerte a pensar en serio- él bufó molesto y se obligó a aceptar su realidad.

-Solo quiere casarse conmigo por mi dinero y atarme a un hijo que no es mío- Bella asintió, estaba de acuerdo. No quería preguntarle, pero ahora debería tomar una decisión- No puedo romper el compromiso. La amo, Bella- dijo sin mirarla- No puedo abandonarla por más desgraciada que sea...- era muy honorable de su parte.

-Eres un gran hombre, Jazz- ella sonrió- Cuentas conmigo...- él le sonrió y la miró a los ojos. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué no estoy enamorado de ti?- ella rió, se habían hecho esa broma muchas veces.

-Porque nacimos para ser amigos, el destino lo demostrará- se encogió de hombros.

-Si no fueras de otro hombre tal vez podría haberme fijado en ti- la sonrisa de Bella cayó en picada. El había bromeado, aunque sabía que su amiga era una belleza que las damas envidiaban y agradecían no tener que verla en cada festival, era un rival difícil de superar.

-Él ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí. Además está casado- ella se encogió de hombros, Jasper conocía cada detalle de ella y ella de él. Pero no entendía como era que aquel cegato no había reparado en alguien tan bella como Bella. Tanto interna como externamente.

-Es una pena, pero encontrarás a alguien más-

-Eso creo- sonrió- Ahora, ocupémonos de disfrutar de éste último mes juntos. Tenemos cosas por hacer- él rió, ella era una aventurera sin reparos, eso le agradaba de ella. La había rescatado de ese endemoniado baile que parecía haberla abrumado, pero en ese entonces era casi una niña inocente. Lo que escondía y que había descubierto a lo largo de dos años era que ella era un alma libre y tenía una belleza física que quedaba opacada cuando abría la boca. Su inteligencia era sorprendente y verbalmente era muy capaz de ganarle a cualquier hombre. Lo había hecho con él miles de veces, lo hacía con su padre y no le cabía duda de que la timidez no se apoderaría de ella cuando retara a alguien que la contradijera cuando tenía razón. Podía tener una lengua letal y era de espíritu provocador.

Caminaron por el parque a la luz de la siesta. Extrañaría a Bella, su mejor amiga. Como lo sería siempre. Le deseaba un buen futuro y que no fuera tan desdichada. Ella solía esconder su soledad tras una despampanante sonrisa, pero a él ya no lo engañaba, la conocía demasiado bien. Deseaba que regresara a Londres y le demostrara a ese imbécil cuánto se había equivocado, pero tampoco deseaba que saliera herida, era demasiado débil por más fuerte que se mostrara.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino no creía que nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Todo el mundo trataba de entablar relación con él y con sus millones.

Damas fingiendo condolencias y provocándolo a la vez. Estaba hastiado.

Se decía que era un hombre de controversia entre las mujeres. Que podía pelear ferozmente mientras recitaba a Shakespeare. Hablaba muchos idiomas y podía seducir una mujer en italiano, francés y árabe.

Se destacaba en todas las áreas y era la envidia de entre los hombres. Su experiencia lo hacía más respetable que a cualquiera y eso enfurecía a muchos, así como causaba respeto para otros.

Por eso Anthony Edward Masen, vizconde de Cullen's House se había llevado más de un enemigo cuando contrajo matrimonio con Tanya Denali.

La dama más codiciada de todo Londres. Con su cabellera rubia y sus intensos ojos azules, conquistaba a mares. Pero él, la había fijado como meta. Sin importarle, que todos los hombres londinenses estaban detrás de sus polleras por aunque sea, una mirada de la mujer. De esta manera, llegó Edward con su encanto y en una sola noche la sedujo. En dos semanas se habían casado y medio país lo detestaba, pero él, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Ahora, era capaz de notarlo y poder decirlo.

Se odiaba por haber sido un idiota impulsivo. Había descartado muchas veces al amor, lo consideraba sobrevalorado. Cada mujer implicaba una meta, dulce de ganar como premio. Pero cómo se había equivocado con su difunta esposa. La había seducido solo por que era la que más se destacaba de entre todas. Tan femenina que destilaba perfección. Pero estaba bien lejos de esa palabra. Solo era una mujer deseando estar bien acomodada de por vida rodeada de los millones de su marido. _Su fortuna lo llevaba a la perdición_, pensó. Tanya había sido difícil de capturar, pero cuando él se propuso conquistarla solo para demostrar, una vez más, su hombría. Ella lo había casado, atándolo a un infierno de puertas adentro.

Cinco años echados a la basura, pensó con recelo.

-En su último momento agradecemos que haya pasado por la tierra para demostrarnos su cariño- blasfemias, pensó. Tenía ganas de gritar verdades de Tanya que le hubiera encantado divulgar, pero ya nada tenía sentido. Era libre- Le damos un último adiós- el cura miró a Edward y en la columna le vibró la electricidad de la sensación de estar liberándose a medida que cubrían con tierra el ataúd de su difunta esposa- Todos la extrañaremos…

-Yo no- susurró y le dio la espalda. Se encaminó con furia hacia el carruaje que lo esperaba.

Todos pensaban que estaba dolido, pero en realidad estaba desdichado porque ahora llevaría ropa negra por unos meses solo por apariencias. Solo deseaba que ese día terminara...

Alice estaba ansiosa. Hacía días que lo estaba. Como correspondía llevaba todo un espectacular traje negro, la muerte de su cuñada la afectaba tanto como la afectaba que una cinta vieja se partiera a la mitad, es decir, nada. Pero seguiría las reglas como su madre decía y la sociedad lo indicaba.

Emmett estaba sonriente y expectante. Hacía años que no la veía y era su amiga, deseaba verla. Rosalie a su lado estaba sonriente, había echado de menos a su prima querida. Se llevarían a las diez maravillas las tres juntas. La expectación los carcomía.

Isabella le había informado que llegaría ese mismo día, desgraciadamente había coincidido con el día del servicio del funeral de su difunta cuñada. Nunca pensó que eso podría suceder. La difunta esposa de Edward solía ser una mujer vivaz y llena de vida. Aun así, yacía bajo tierra en esos momentos.

Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se retiraron discretamente mientras todos se iban.

-Vamos cariño, es por aquí- Bella siguió a su padre. Estaba ansiosa y tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Alice y ella se había comunicado muy seguido durante cartas. Alice se vio obligada a mantenerse en contacto con otras damas para no desaparecer de la sociedad, su madre la hubiera repudiado, pero nadie comparaba a su amiga- Respira Bella, te estás poniendo azul- la muchacha rió y lo miró seriamente.

-Recuerda que debes llamarme Isabella frente a los demás- él sonrió mientras asentía.

Su niña aún se creía el patito feo, sin saber que sus cambios no le afectaban por dentro. El se lamentó que su madre hubiera encargado de hacer ese trabajo psicológico sobre la niña, pero lo hecho estaba. Solo esperaba que no le creyera a un joven con palabras bonitas que solo la quería por lo que era por fuera y terminará siendo desdichada. Aún así, la consideraba lo suficientemente sensata como para no dejarse engañar. Creía haber hecho un buen trabajo en ese aspecto.

-De acuerdo...- él abrió la boca- ¡Oh!- levantó la mano y Alice fue la primera en verlo- Mira quienes están allí.

-¿Dónde?- giró y su mirada cayó en la de Alice. Que quedó estupefacta y petrificada. Emmett fue el primero en reparar los cambios en Isabella. En cambio Rosalie, siempre había tenido esa esperanza en que su prima se parecería a su madre, era de belleza clásica y especial, como su hija- ¡Alice!- gritó y corrieron a abrazarse.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuanto te he extrañado!- festejaron estar juntas de nuevas, tras sonrisas y discretos abrazos se indicaron que la necesidad que tenía una de la otra. Era increíble que a pesar de estar separadas por muchos kilómetros la amistad seguía siendo estable e inquebrantable.

-Alice...- se separó de ella, no podía creerlo, Alice era todo una mujer- Estás cambiadísima...

-Mira quien lo dice- rió y se acercó a Emmett, la envolvió en sus brazos y ella también.

-Isabella, gracias a Dios que estás aquí de nuevo. Todos te extrañamos y Alice está volviéndose loca- rieron y le sonrió.

-Te eché de menos Emm- él asintió y ella se dirigió a su prima. Quien abrazó con gran afecto y sonrió- Mira a quién has pescado- le guiñó un ojo a Emm.- Es un gran chico.

-Lo sé - susurró y rieron- Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos?- nadie había reparado en Charlie pero asintieron y se retiraron.

Las insistentes voces de las muchachas habían terminado por generar jaqueca a Charlie. Pero miraba a su niña y reparaba que esto era lo que había estado necesitando. Una amiga con quien hablar de cosas femeninas. No la pelea intelectual que mantenía con Jasper a diario. Aun que echaría de menos al muchacho.

No pararon de hablar en todo el camino, reían y parecían cuatro niños que habían regresado a su niñez. Emmett y Rosalie se veían más unidos y el planeamiento de su boda era algo que no estaba siendo discutido. Si no más bien, evitado. Parecía ser un tema delicado y no deseaba quedarse con la intriga de lo que estaba pasando. Alice no había dejado de mencionarle lo distinta y bella que estaba, ella no la escuchaba, para ella eran cumplidos vacíos pero si venían de su amiga, se miraría al espejo cuando estuviera en casa.

-¿Como ha estado?- dijo distraídamente cuando el tema del horrendo atuendo negro saltó a la vista.

-¿Él?- se encogió de hombros- Ha cambiado mucho y ahora ni parece el que solía ser- Isabella lo recordaba jovial, atento y sonriente. Pero según Alice, estaba oscuro, duro y serio. Había madurado de la noche a la mañana.

La conversación se desvió y apenas notaron que habían llegado a la casa de Isabella. Alice le rogó, imploró que fueran a su casa. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y de seguro su madre estaría preocupada.

-Pero claro, a lo mejor estás cansada...-

-Alice- rió- ¿Cansada? Tenemos dos años de que ponernos al día.

Se despidió de su padre y partieron a Cullen's House. Quedaron a solas paseando por el jardín y la pareja feliz se había retirado para que ella pudiera volvier a donde se hospedaba. El día siguiente se mudaría junto a su madre a la casa de Isabella.

Isabella no paró de hablar. Le contó sobre su primer baile en Suecia, y el desastre que eso había significado. Su abuela no perdió el tiempo insistiendo en cuatro más a los que había asistido por mera obligación y buena educación. Del amigo que la había apoyado durante todo esos dos años y le dijo que si venía a visitarla se lo presentaría. Alice quedó encantada. También le contó lo duro que había sido superar la muerte de su madre y evitar el terror que la invadía si perdía a su padre.

Alice le dijo desde que Edward estaba casado sus padres no eran más que quejas para él. Todo le recriminaba, nunca habían aprobado el matrimonio pero él lo hizo igual. Había sido un tonto capricho, pero aun así, él se encerraba no oía a nadie y estaba de mal humor constantemente. No les quedaron más escapes que apoyarlo. Pero que ahora se había ido, muchas cosas salían a la luz. Ella había perdido a un bebé tras dos meses de casados y no había vuelto a quedar embarazada, estaba incapacitada, el útero se había dañado. Edward estaba devastado hasta que se enteró de que ese hijo era de otro. Ella era una víbora, pero su honor lo había obligado a estar a su lado. Isabella quedó estupefacta, no podía creerlo. Pero tenía la misma sensación de que eso iba a pasarle a Jasper, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba hecho, esperaba con dolor la invitación a la boda.

Se hacía de noche y la primavera parecía hacer florecer el clima en Londres. El sol caía y ella debía regresar a casa. Pero su padre estaba seguro de que no volvería a casa esa noche, no por lo menos hoy.

-¡Alice! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- se acercó a zancadas hacia ella- Te desapareciste y deseaba que estuvieras allí...- se cayó cuando notó que su hermana no estaba sola.

-Edward, no seas mal educado- A Isabella se le paró la respiración y comenzó a girar- ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga? Isabella Swann- el momento de tensión se sintió en el aire cuando se miraron a los ojos, fue intenso. La estática los envolvió y parecieron apartarse del resto del mundo. Edward apenas creía tener a esa pequeña niña nada fuera de lo común frente a sus ojos y menos convertida en semejante ejemplar de belleza.

-Claro que la recuerdo- sonrió y ella lo imitó, le tendió la mano y él le besó el dorso delicadamente- Lady Bella...- susurró y se le erizó la piel de punta a punta. A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡La había recordado! Tragó en seco y se mostró indiferente. Casi creía que era una misión imposible de lograr frente a él.

-Lord Edward- susurró sin poder creerlo- Siento su pérdida- esas palabras rompieron el hechizo, pero lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía actuar como un seductor soltero porque era viudo, eso era peor. Le soltó la mano con educación y sonrió a las mujeres.

-Le agradezco- dijo sin importancia, se negaba a decir "yo también"- Alice, no es hora de que andes paseando cuando la noche cae...

-De acuerdo- rodó los ojos y miró a Bella-¿Vas a quedarte? ¡Por favor!- le suplicó tomándola de las manos.

-Alice... es mi primera noche aquí y mi padre...- la muchacha rió.

-Emmett dice que le dijo que si no regresabas no habría problema, pasaste dos años sin verme por favor...- chilló y suplicó como niña pequeña. Edward apreciaba con atención cada rasgo de la delicada muchacha, apenas recordaba a esa niña que solía ser, la mujer que tenía frente a él era mucho más hermosa.

-Alice...- se sentía dividida, pero si su padre había dicho eso...- De acuerdo- cedió y Alice gritó de pura alegría. Ambas sonrieron y se volvieron hacia Edward- Voy a decirle a mamá que Isabella va a quedarse- corrió y los dejó a solas. Bella temía en el extraño sexto sentido que tenía su amiga, pero de haberlo pensado podría haberla llevado con ella y no haberla dejado a solas con Edward. Ahora estaba segura de que ella sabía que hacía años sentía algo por Edward.

-Apenas la recuerdo...-comenzó Edward y ella se volteó para perderse en esas esmeraldas tan perfectas, se mantuvo firme y con una sonrisa naturalmente sencilla- Pero debo decirle que usted ha cambiado mucho...

-No se si tomarlo como un cumplido, cuando me miro en el espejo sigo viendo lo mismo de siempre- se encogió de hombros y Edward supo que sería así, ella era demasiado inocente, se notaba. Estaba lejos de parecerse a Tanya. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

-Usted debería mirar mejor- dijo sabiamente y por un momento se sintió demasiado viejo.

-Tal vez...- dijo pensativa- Pero cada uno ve lo que quiere ver.

-¿Y usted que quiere ver?- preguntó intrigado y ella sonrió. Estaba apunto de besarla y un lento vestigio del pasado se lo recordó "_los labios llenos son mejores para besar_" sonrió ante el recuerdo. En aquel momento jamás se hubiera imaginado que ocho años después desearía besarla.

-Lo que hay en mi interior- sonrió delicadamente.

-¿Isabella?- ella giró de inmediato.

-¿Esme?-

-¡Oh!- se abrazaron y a Madame Esme se le escapó una lágrima, tanto como por volver a ver a quien apreciaba demasiado y por no haberse podido aparecer cuando ésta más lo necesito- Cuanto siento lo de su madre- Edward frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, fue una gran persona- susurró con dolor en su voz y Edward sintió la incomprensible necesidad de reconfortarla.

-Si que lo era, pero mírate- acarició su mejilla- Eres idéntica- susurró y la joven rió.

-Gracias, es un halago muy preciado…

-Bueno ¿Por qué no entramos? Estoy segura de que Carlisle quiere verte...- se fueron tomadas del brazo conversando y Edward se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Porque no me dijiste? Podría haberle dicho que sentía...

-No- susurró- Preferiría que no lo hagas. Fue hace cinco años y es un tema delicado. Lo ha superado.

-¿Cinco años?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Tú no estabas aquí. Ya déjalo, Edward. Mantente en tú luto- le dio la espalda y Edward se negó a montar una escena. Su hermana le debía respeto, o tal vez estaba comportándose como un idiota. Pero no entendía la actitud de su hermana hacia él. En vez de seguirlas, caminó hacia la biblioteca de su padre y hundió en su botella de whiskey. Solo deseaba que ese día tocara su fin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella había aceptado quedarse a dormir en casa de Alice. Sus padres estaban contradictorios, debían mantenerse serios durante el luto pero deseaban que su hija recuperara el tiempo perdido con su mejor amiga. Seguían siendo padres comprensivos y amables. Al final, le preguntaron a Edward si no le molestaba que Isabella se quedara en casa mientras tanto y él con una sonrisa dijo que no podía darse el lujo de arruinar la felicidad juventud. El duelo era solo suyo, además estaba notablemente encantado de que tan bella dama estuviera bajo su mismo techo. Pero claro, no lo mencionó.

Habían estado hablando hasta el cansancio y Alice se durmió en la más mínima pausa. Pobrecita, había tenido que soportar todo esto sola y ahora estaba aliviada gracias a Bella. La había extrañado más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Isabella se levantó de la cama, nadie despertaría. Con los años había aprendido que la familia Masen era difícil de despertar cuando estaba durmiendo. Caminó por el pasillo de servicio hasta la cocina y se ruborizó al oír los gemidos de la noche. Al parecer provenía de una de las habitaciones de las sirvientas. Rió despacio y caminó sin que nadie la oyera. Ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba. Los autores europeos era muy explícitos, así como era prohibida esa lectura tan poco apropiada.

Además, Jasper parecía no tener tabúes para hablar de eso, él decía que hacía el amor jamás y había tenido sexo solo por placer. Prefería amar. Era un hombre maravilloso y la mujer que lo ganara sería afortunada, sólo lamentaba que fuera María. A veces se lamentaba no haber podido enamorarse de él, era el típico muchacho de quien todas se enamoraban pero no, ella no había podido. Solo tenía ojos de amistad para él.

Un ruido llamó su atención cuando pasó frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Las luces estaban encendidas y se acercó despacio. La puerta estaba a medio abrir y se asomó.

-Pequeña curiosa- sonrió desde el sofá. Estaba ebrio, Isabella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Debería de estar depresivo, la pérdida de un ser querido llevaba a muchas personas a la pérdida de la cordura- Vamos, ven- hizo grandes gestos con la mano para que entrara- Tómate un brandy conmigo- sonrió, tenía los ojos vidriosos, señal de que hacía rato estaba bebiendo.

-No creo...- comenzó vacilante.

-¿No crees?- ella frunció el ceño

-No debería- dijo con firmeza.

-Por favor, hazme compañía- él estaba tratando de ser amable, e ignorarlo iba en contra de la moral de Bella. Si alguien era amable con ella, tenía que responder de la misma manera. Suspiró y entró. Su maldita moral. Se sentó alejada de él. No estaba cerca pero tampoco en la otra punta. Él le sirvió un vaso y se lo entregó.

-Solo uno- dijo mientras aceptaba la copa- El brandy debería de servirse en copitas de licor...- opinó mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¿Porque desconoce sus límites?- él bebió.

-Por que los conozco- sonrió mientras bebía. Edward se ahogó y tosió, mientras ella había tragado medio vaso sin esfuerzo. Parecía él el novato con su primera copa- Tal vez ayudaría tomar de a pequeños sorbos- él la fulminó con la mirada. La recordaba... Distraída pero vivaz, de palabra fuerte e inteligente. Seguía siendo igual. Aunque nunca había pasado por alto que lo observaba cuando creía no estaba mirando.

-¿Qué le ha hecho Suecia, pequeña?- ella rió abiertamente, natural. Algo que él hubiera descrito como descarado si no se tratara de ella.

-¿Me ve pequeña?- levantó la ceja izquierda mientras vaciaba su vaso y él rió. Se retractó, era toda una descarada- Bueno, creo que debo irme...- estaba por levantarse cuando él la retuvo.

-No- ella frunció el ceño y ahí estaba la niña inocente que sabía que era- Quédese un rato más, deme su copa- ella se la entregó, él pensó que era distraída y tal vez la emborracharía, él lo estaba. Pero ella no era estúpida y no bebería un trago más, el brandy era de lo peor, una de los más fuertes y comenzaba a sentir un leve efecto. Mantuvo su vaso en las manos y jugaba con él- ¿Va a contarme qué fue lo que hizo en Suecia? Conozco el país, tiene mucha diversión...- ella asintió pensativa. Si, diversión tenía pero no precisamente para mujeres.

-Cuidar de mi padre enfermo- dijo tranquilamente y él rió- No veo la gracia.

-Acaba de hacerme una insinuación indecorosa ¿Y quiere que piense que no hizo nada más que cuidar de su padre?- ella levantó el mentón y encaró su mirada, lo estaba desafiando.

-Lo que haya hecho con mi tiempo no le incumbe Lord Edward- ella era todo una dama, pensó para sí mismo- Además, no le digo una mentira- él se acercó y sonrió.

-Creo que me está diciendo la verdad- sonrió más- Pero no completa- ella sonrió abiertamente y se acercó.

-¿Que desea escuchar, Edward?- él sonrió, pero no le dio tiempo de hablar- Usted está borracho, será mejor que se vaya a la cama- él deseó hacerlo junto con ella. Se separó y dejó el vaso vacío a un lado, él podría jurar que no la había visto tomar de su vaso. Pero estaba borracho, tal vez ella lo hubiera hecho. Se levantó y él lo hizo también. La superaba en altura por mucho, ella le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Espere- la retuvo del brazo sin soltarla. Esa mujer le quemaba por dentro, efectos del alcohol, pensó. Pero faltaban diez minutos para terminar ese fatídico día y deseaba que ella estuviera con él. Se giró despacio y lo miró a los ojos.

-Suélteme- no había miedo en ellos pero sí rabia- Ahora- exigió tranquila pero firme. Edward no bajó el brazo, pero la soltó y cerró la puerta tras ella. La empujó hasta dar con su espalda contra la puerta, ella solo parecía sorprendida y confundida- ¿Que cree que hace?

-¿Que ha venido a buscar cuando me vio aquí solo?- la furia la recorrió entera, estaba fuera de sí, se recordó, tendría que ser cuidadosa. Ella le mantuvo la mirada firme, algo que Jasper le había dicho era que siempre se mostrara fuerte, eso siempre incomodaba a los hombres que se sentían superiores.

-¿Usted que es lo que espera?- él frunció el ceño, grandioso juego de palabras, demasiado para su mente cansada- Aléjese de mí, no quiero ni busco nada. Parecía necesitar compañía.

-Y todavía la quiero- se apuró a decir mientras se acercaba a ella. No podía evitarlo, su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí solo. Ella rió y el aliento le golpeó la cara con fuerza. Comenzaba a sentir un aumento en su necesidad masculina.

-Usted necesita una compañía que no puedo brindarle- dijo ella despacio. Él sonrió.

-¿Por que no?- susurró meloso y ella lo imitó- Nadie va a enterarse...

-Por que no soy Tanya- él gruñó.

-No vuelva a mencionar la de nuevo, se lo prohíbo- rugió, ella sentía el terror recorrerle las venas, estaba jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse, pero junto con eso pareció tener una revelación. Se mantuvo relajada y respiró despacio, no había qué temer.

-Solo quiero que sepa la diferencia- con fuerza lo empujó y se apartó. En un hábil movimiento abrió la puerta y se paró en el umbral- Buenas noches, Lord Anthony…- se giró y le dio la espalda. Sus últimas palabras le hirieron el alma. Sin razón.

Isabella sentía el cuerpo temblar. No sabía exactamente de qué pero caminó de prisa a la habitación. Rápidamente se cambió y se recostó a un lado de Alice. Quién murmuró algo y le dio la espalda. Soltó su aire contenido y se relajó. Estaba en la cama segura, al lado de su amiga, nada podía pasarle. Era una casa familiar, fuera de peligro. Sus músculos seguían presos del terror pero fueron relajándose poco a poco mientras conseguía dormirse.

Edward de lejos era el niño de diecinueve años que había recordado y deseado tanto. Era un hombre de veintisiete años, hecho y derecho. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? Era un hombre de mundo, quería placer de las mujeres, tras un matrimonio de mentiras se había convertido en un alguien frío y externo a los sentimientos. Estaba segura de que el niño, estaba muy atrás.

Que tonta había sido en olvidarlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltada y Alice rió a su lado. Ella sonrió y la miró.

-Lo siento...- susurró- Es que había perdido la costumbre.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado, Bella- se acomodó para mirarla.

-Lo sé- suspiró- Yo también te he echado de menos- tomó asiento en la cama y trató de arreglar los largos bucles castaños.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- ella asintió- ¿Te has hecho uno de esos experimentos de cirugía estética? Parece estar de moda ahora...- Isabella se horrorizó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Alice se dio cuenta. Había pasado dos años encerrada en una burbuja y nadie se lo había hecho notar. Seguía creyendo que era el patito feo. Se levantó de la cama y la obligó a pararse frente al espejo.

-Mírate...- le susurró- Tus ojos parecen haberse aclarado y ahora parecen más miel que marrón oscuro. Tus cabellos son de seda y se ondulan deliciosamente. Mira tu cuerpo Bella. Ya no eres esa flacucha de piernas flacas. Eso te ha hecho esbelta y de buenas curvas. Tienes un rostro angelical y eres hermosa...- Isabella siguió contemplándose. Si, Alice tenía razón ¿Por qué ella nunca había podido notarlo?

-Sigo siendo la misma, Alice- ella sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé y por eso me alegro- se abrazaron y procedieron a cambiarse- Tu madre hubiera estado orgullosa- Isabella sintió las lágrimas y asintió.

-Gracias, Al- ella rió.

-Ahora, sí que te hace honor "Bella"- ambas rieron- Propongo llamarte así para siempre.

-De acuerdo...- no podía negarle eso, ella era su mejor amiga.

Alice insistió en dejarla como una muñeca y se negó rotundamente. Se iría a casa después del desayuno y ella podría ir a visitarla a su casa. Tenían cosas de qué hablar todavía. No querían separarse en ningún momento.

-Vamos, Bells tienes que aceptar-

-No, Alice- dijo muy firme mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Sabes que no voy a dejar de insistir?

-¿Sabes que no voy a decirte que sí?

-¿A qué te niegas, Bella?- qué rápido había corrido la costumbre de llamarla así. Se volteó y saludó a Emmett. Aun que siempre había sospechado que su amigo sabía de la existencia del apodo, nunca lo había autorizado a llamarla de ese modo. Ahora no veía el por qué de no hacerlo.

-Bella no quiere que haga una fiesta de bienvenida- Emmett sonrió encantado y sus hoyuelos se marcaron con profundidad.

-Me parece perfecto- ella respiró exageradamente.

-Esto es un complot-

-Entonces me uno al complot- Edward sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia ellos en el pasillo. Isabella rodó los ojos.

-No pueden hacerlo hasta dentro de un mes- todos guardaron silencio, Bella tenía razón- ¿Y de qué serviría hacer una fiesta para mí misma si no pudieran asistir?- solo miró a Alice y Emmett. Edward se sintió dolido, estaba enfadada. No la culpaba, se había comportado como un cerdo.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Alice y luego sonrió mientras la miraba. Bella quiso echar a correr en ese momento- Pero estás otorgándole el permiso para hacerlo dentro de un mes- Isabella fingió quedarse sin aire y Alice rió- No seas dramática. No es lo tuyo- la tomó del brazo y caminaron escaleras abajo.

Evitó en todo momento la mirada de Edward y cuando hablaba lo escuchaba pero se distraía untando una tostada o revolviendo su café. Parecía insistir en dominar la conversación. Pero en realidad solo quería llamar su atención y su actitud despreocupada estaba desesperándolo.

Luego del desayuno se despidió y agradeció que Edward no estuviera allí. Regresó a casa con el coche que había enviado su padre, quién había roto la costumbre de olvidarse de ella cuando salía. Ahora su vida dependía de la seguridad que podía otorgarle su padre y él no se daba el lujo de perderla de vista. Menos ahora, viendo en lo que se había convertido.

-¡Bella!- dijo su padre mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le tocó la frente y estaba fresca, sonrió mientras su padre reía.

-Ya puedes perder esa costumbre- ella sonrió aliviada y entró- Bella... hay algo que debemos hablar- esas eran las temeros palabras que había estado esquivando desde que su padre se mejoró. Sabía de qué se trataban.

-Padre, soy una mujer adulta en edad casadera y no fui presentada en sociedad como corresponde. Se que mamá lo hubiera hecho diferente pero esta es mi realidad. Alice va a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida en la que seré la invitada de honor. Puedes quedarte tranquilo- dijo con calma y paciencia. Charlie sonrió más calmado, le preocupaba que Bella no pudiera encontrar un marido adecuado por su falta de contacto con la sociedad.

-Estoy más tranquilo, gracias. Pero no era eso...- ella palideció.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No puedes volver a quedarte en la casa de los Masen- ella frunció el ceño confusa- Mira, eres adulta y hay dos hombres solteros en esa casa. Están de luto pero...

-Entiendo- levantó las manos en el aire evitando de que siguiera hablando, estaba roja como un tomate- Entiendo... y no volverá a suceder ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- sonrió y suspiró, lo más difícil había pasado.

-Además Emmett está comprometido con Rose- él asintió y pareció recordar algo.

-Por cierto, debes ir a esta dirección- le entregó un papel- Debes estar ahí a las diez- ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Papá! Son más de las diez- corrió escaleras arriba mientras su padre gritaba un acalorado "lo siento"

En media hora llegó al hotel donde estaba su prima. Emmett la ayudaba a cargar sus cosas, media hora tarde. Genial. Se disculpó ocho millones de veces hasta que apareció su tía y la saludó efusivamente.

Hacía prácticamente diez años que no veía a su tía. A rose generalmente la veía en vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos o venía a su casa, pero eran escasas las veces y ahora se sentía más unida que nunca a ella.

-Bella... nunca pensé que terminaríamos así de unidas...

-¿Por que no?- rió mientras la ayudaba a acomodar sus cosas. Emmett las había dejado a solas y su tía estaba hablando con su padre.

-De niñas no siempre éramos las mejores amigas…- eso era cierto, tenían sus roces y ambas tenían un carácter potente- De más grandes nuca fuimos muy pegadas y tenemos crianzas diferentes. Tú eres muy londinense y yo soy muy norteamericana...- eso se notaba de lejos. Bella quería ser libre, Rose era libre. Así eran las políticas de los lugares de procedencia.

-¿Y ahora?- Rose esbozó una sonrisa.

-Está todo más que bien. Me has tratado de maravillas y tu amigo sinceramente... es el amor de mi vida- ella rió y se acercó.

-Rose, me alegra escuchar eso. Él merece una excelente mujer como tú y tú mereces un hombre maravilloso como él- ella le sonrió cálidamente, pero desvió la mirada- Pero... ocurre algo- dijo evidentemente y ella asintió.

-Nuestro matrimonio peligra, Bells- dijo dolida e Isabella pudo sentir ese dolor como propio. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos. Ahora, Rose era como su hermana.

-¿Que dices?

-El no es el mayor y si se casa antes de Edward será un desastre. Ahora es viudo y prácticamente es independiente. Si Emmett se casa Edward perderá los derechos sobre Cullen's House. Fue horrible...- casi sollozaba. Eso le dio a entender a Rosalie que no sabía lo que había pasado.

-Cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó- exigió y entendió las frías palabras de Alice en su carta "están enamorados pero no se si se concretará el matrimonio, eso sería una pena" A eso se refería y tenía una terrible sensación de que todo este lío, había sido causado por Edward.

-Cuando hicimos público nuestro compromiso, luego de que mi madre diera su aprobación, Edward sabía que Tanya estaba en el lecho de su muerte. Luego de que murió desató su ira. Le gritó a Emmett que no sería capaz de casarse nunca con nadie. Era un niño, que aprendiera a diferenciar entre el placer y el estúpido amor, que buscara un matrimonio de conveniencia y se asegurara bien de mis orígenes- Rose comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- En pocas palabras me trató de ramera- se abrazó a su prima y la ira contra Edward Masen se había descontrolado. Ese desgraciado iba a escucharla.

-Ese desgraciado...- murmuró y Rose se enderezó.

-No Bella. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué eres capaz de hacer.

-Claro que si ¿Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te insulta?

-Isabella, eso ha quedado olvidado. Si me insultó y fue horrible. Emmett casi lo hace añicos si no fuera porque su padre los separó. Por favor, Bella. Está saldado. Solo... quería que...- pareciera no querer decir lo que estaba pensando y Bella se plantó como si no fuera a irse de allí hasta que ella hablara- Alice... me lo contó- Bella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Que te contó qué?- insistió cuando Rose no daba indicios de seguir.

-Que tú has estado enamorada de Edward desde que lo viste por primera vez- Bella se agitó, la respiración se le aceleró y sí, ella tenía razón. Pero recordando al último Edward con el que se había enfrentado, estaba segura de que el hechizo mágico de una mente de niña se había roto. Ya no creía estar enamorada de él- Tiene miedo de que él te lastime, él ha visto en lo bella que te has convertido y has visto en lo que él se ha convertido. No quiere que vaya a herirte, Edward no es el que solía ser- bien, ahora medio mundo se preocupaba por ella. Temían que fuera tan débil que no podría sucumbir a los deseos de un solo hombre. Bufó y rió. Rose pasó de preocupación a extrema confusión.

-Por favor, Rose- se rió un poco más y la miró- ¿Enamorada de Edward? ¡Ese Edward! Jamás- regresó a su seriedad- No significa nada para mí. Admito que cuando era una niña fue el único que fue amable conmigo, a mis pequeños ojos solía ser mi héroe. Pero he madurado- levantó los brazos como queriendo expresarlo- He visto con mis propios ojos lo que él es ahora y está lejos de ser como Jasper- se cubrió la boca con una mano. Solía tener ese problema. Si, hablar de más. Se había expresado erróneamente, su mente trabajaba diferente a como lo expresaba su lengua y ahora Rosalie estaba estupefacta.

-¡Que!- rió y se acercó amenazadoramente- Nosotras preocupándonos por ti ¿Y tú pasándola bien en Suecia?

-No, no Rose... no es lo que quise decir...- pero era demasiado tarde. Rosalie jamás le creería. Había intentado decirle que Edward no era para nada lo suficientemente hombre como lo era Jasper. Él le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabía sobre el sexo masculino. Por eso había hecho esa comparación, pero había cometido un error. Mezclarlo de esa forma en la misma oración que Edward había sido un error que Rosalie se negaba a creerle.

-Vamos, no lo escondas ¡Quiero saberlo todo!- Bella se sintió terrible por lo que iba a decir, pero haría pasar a su mejor amigo por su enamorado. Era una mentirilla piadosa que luego la obligaría a ponerlo sobre aviso a Jasper.

Le contó como había sido todo, desde que se conocieron hasta los últimos días. Hasta había incluido el compromiso con María la promiscua. Rosalie creyó que Bella estaba dolida, porque su enamorado estaba destinado a casarse con otra. Pero se dijo así misma que ese Jasper la ayudaría a olvidarse de Edward si es que alguna vez le había importado. Parecía que Bella apenas lo tenía en cuenta. Se alegró por eso e hizo una nota mental, recordar contárselo a Alice. Que Bella, no corría peligro. Por otro lado, Isabella se sentía aliviada y pronto le escribiría una carta a Jasper. De seguro sería un motivo de risa para él, como lo era todo. Aun esperaba esa maldita carta de invitación al matrimonio de ambos. Pero de ahora en más, se mantendría alerta.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

**C****apítulo 4**

Hacía tres días que Isabella no pisaba la mansión Cullen. Pero había agotado todas sus reservas de energía. Había ido a pasear con Rosalie y Alice. Comprarse vestidos, cosas nuevas, cintas para el cabello y el vestido. Mientras preparaban alegremente la fiesta de bienvenida para Bella. Ella seguía negándose, pero parecía que estaba perdiendo contra sus dos amigas.

Trataba efusivamente de evitar las miradas furtivas hacia su persona y se sentía desorientada. Estaba bien escoltada y se mantenía alejada, o semioculta, pero nada parecía acallar rumores que comenzaban a surgir.

Emmett se quejaba de que apenas tenía tiempo para su prometida pero Rose le dijo que aprovechara para practicar algún deporte o cazar. O que solo hiciera dentro de lo que tenía permitido gracias al luto.

Bella no tenía noticias de Edward y no se lo había mencionado. Saber de él la mataba de la intriga, pero todavía se sentía dolida. Lo que ella no sabía era que Alice y Rose habían estado hablando, ellas habían pactado no nombrarlo frente a ella ya que estaban al tanto de ese desconocido Jasper. Ambas estaban seguras de que había pasado algo en Suecia que se negaba a contar y ella insistía en que no había pasado nada, lo cual era verdad.

Esa misma tarde había enviado la carta a Jasper. El asunto parecía preocuparla. Tres días más tarde ella estaba desesperada. No sabía nada de Jasper, ni de Edward. Tampoco tenía motivos por pisar la mansión y no encontraba nada más divertido que leer un libro. Estaban en plena temporada y parecía que ya se había corrido el rumor de que ella había regresado. Le habían enviado cartas para preguntarle si estaba en casa y por la salud de su padre. Ella contestó cada una educadamente diciendo que había regresado hacía una semana y que su padre, gracias al cielo, se encontraba de mil maravillas. Agradecía y las enviaba de regreso. Le habían llegado dos invitaciones a un baile y las declino. Decía que por el momento no podía aceptarlas y era un gran honor ser invitada. Pero no se atrevía a pisar uno de esos lugares de hienas ella sola, esperaría a que Alice estuviera fuera de luto y por lo tanto, Rose no tenía mucho interés en asistir. Pasaba el día con Emmett o con ellas, ya tenía a quien quería y los bailes sin su prometido serían desagradables y sería mal vista, para lo cual, llevaba razón.

-¿Que haces?- Rose se sentó a su lado. Bella estaba sentada frente a una hoja en blanco y una pluma- ¿Le escribes a Jasper?- levantó una ceja inquisidora.

-¿Por qué insistes, Rosalie? Va a casarse...- miró la hoja de nuevo y Rosalie la vio desdichada, lo cual no era cierto. Bella estaba abrumada, intentaba escribir algo productivo, encontrar su carrera de escritora y no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.

-Tranquila cariño... algo se te va a ocurrir- se fue con su refresco, Emmett la esperaba abajo. Rose bajó corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido. Este la hizo girar por el aire y la beso, estaban solos.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- Rose no llevaba buena cara.

-Está desgraciada... Ese chico parece haberle roto el corazón- dijo con pena. Emmett sonrió.

-Bella siempre ha sido una luchadora, peleará por lo que quiere. No lo dudes- le guiñó un ojo, después de todo era él quién la conocía como hermana propia, no ella. Salieron juntos por la puerta en el momento que Bella bajaba las escaleras.

Leería un rato en el jardín. Sonrió y salió hacia afuera. Era temprano y llevaba su ropa de montar. Andaría a caballo.

Estresado, mal humorado y cansado. Eso resumía su semana. El papeleo lo volvía loco, pasaba demasiadas horas encerrado trabajando y consumiendo sus ganas de disfrutar la vida. Rió amargamente, eso solía caracterizarlo. Solía.

Llevaba horas sin despegar la vista de los papeles. Olía a tabaco, coñac y aparecía un potente dolor de cabeza. Se sentía un ermitaño.

Creía que no iba a poder soportarlo. Su cuerpo estaba estancándose y el luto iba a terminar con sus días. En casa, en su escritorio, solo y sin poder hacer nada.

Bufó con ganas y se levantó. Al demonio con la sociedad. Era un hombre. Al demonio con la reputación. Tal vez lo lamentaría luego, pero no ahora. No cuando apenas sentía incentivos para seguir con vida.

Se acercó con ganas a los establos. La excitaba la idea de pasearse sobre su montura un buen rato. Pero sobretodo, por que extrañaba horrores pasar tiempo de reflexión con su caballo preferido. _Beau_. Cuanto lo adoraba.

Después de que ensilló a _Beau _la montó con experiencia. Si algo había aprendido en compañía de su amigo era a manejar un caballo. Agradeció que los territorios de su padre fueran lo suficientemente anchos como para poder andar tranquilamente al trote sin que nadie la perturbara con el típico discurso. Era una dama y no debía olvidarlo. Pues sí, ella lo olvidaba en el momento en el que subía a un caballo.

Se adentró en el bosque, podían pasar años y ella siempre reconocería esas tierras. Las había explorado de niña y las conocía al dedillo. Cada detalle... mientras su mente divagaba su velocidad aumentaba.

Llevaba horas a su caballo, el paso de _Beau _parecía quemar las horas. Distraídamente miró a su izquierda y un jinete pasó a la velocidad de la luz. Ella se intrigó pero también reconoció que si lo seguía se estaba arriesgando. Seguían siendo las tierras de su padre, pero eran las zonas indomables. El estado del bosque estaba descuidado alrededor de los cercos de Cullen's Territory. Ella lo sabía, por eso, aun así como las conocía no estaba segura de poder saltar todas las ramas caídas como vallas.

El jinete volvió a aparecer a su lado ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Parecía estar retándola.

-Vamos, Bells...- se animó- Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Le hacía falta un buen entusiasmo a su vida últimamente.

Se concentró en el camino y en controlar el paso del jinete que apenas veía. No estaba segura de quién se trataría ni de quién sería la tierra que estaba de ese lado. Pero le seguiría el juego. Mientras más aumentaba más viva se sentía. La adrenalina se apoderaba de sus venas y le fundía el cuerpo.

Miraba lo que tenía enfrente y ponía a su caballo a trabajar. Le gustaban las yeguas, tenía una, pero eran de paseo, ninguna estaba tan bien entrenada como _Beau_. El caballo que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños número catorce. Era el gusto con el que le había dado luego de la muerte de su madre.

_Beau _era de un delicioso color negro como la noche, las pintitas blancas que llevaba en su hocico le recordaban a las estrellas. Parecía sonreír cada vez que corría a velocidades amplias y ambos lo disfrutaban. Habían sido creados para esto.

El jinete estaba quedándose atrás, ella rió, no tendría un buen caballo entrenado. Parecía esforzarse demasiado por alcanzarla pero no lo estaba logrando. Se giró para mirarlo, tenían aproximadamente un kilómetro de tierra limpia. El jinete comenzó a bajar la velocidad y ella miró hacia adelante.

-Mierda...- sabía que estaba mal, sabía que debería haber aminorado el paso pero era demasiado tarde. Ajustó las riendas, apuró el paso y cerró los ojos.

El río se abrió paso frente a ambos en una estrecha brecha, pero ella no lo vio. Peligroso y arrebatador, la adrenalina estaba quemándole la sangre. Su caballo saltó, él también tenía espíritu aventurero y jamás había encontrado tan buen jinete como lo era Bella. No se defraudarían. Ajustó sus capacidades y salto.

-¡Bella!- el jinete le gritó desde el borde del acantilado. Pero ella se encontraba en medio del aire. Creyó estar en el cielo, si eso era el cielo, era bastante bueno. Pero _Beau_ seguía moviéndose, parecía brincar de alegría. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la otra orilla del río. Rió y se giró. Liberar la tensión era agradable.

Edward estaba en su caballo, pálido como una hoja de papel. Así que había sido él. Había olvidado por completo que el río se encontraba en esa parte, pero ahora podría decir que tenía todo calculado y si no fuera por su caballo, estaría en la corriente del río.

-Bien hecho muchacho- le susurró sonriente y miró a ambos lados. Conocía el camino, lo había hecho muchas veces de niña.

Del otro lado del río Edward estaba desesperado. El aliento le faltaba y agradecía a Dios que Bella estuviera a salvo. Era una inconsciente, saltar de esa manera un río, como si fuera profesional y con una yegua. Estaba fuera de sí. Trotó hasta la salida más baja del río, donde seguro ella aparecía.

Isabella estaba rebosando de alegría y había frenado en las tierras de su padre para darle un descanso a Beau, se había llevado la peor parte.

-¿¡Acaso estás fuera de tus cabales!?- ella se sobresaltó y se giró con una sonrisa. Edward parecía una olla humeante.

-¿Me acusas de maniática después de retarme a una pequeña carrera?- enarcó una ceja, él daba grandes zancadas hacia ella. Lo enfurecía que estuviera tan sonriente.

-No creí que estuviera tan dispuesta a quitarte la vida- ella rió ante el dramatismo y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

-La historia de mi vida...- se puso seria y se mantuvo firme cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella- Me subestimas, crees conocerme.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta- dijo desafiante. Ella miró a Beau, parecía más tranquilo.

-Deberías mejorar tus técnicas...- dijo mientras regresaba a su caballo- Apestan- él la detuvo del brazo. Detestaba que le impusieran el poder de esa manera.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para retenerme de esa manera?- dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Estaba volviéndose loco en su ausencia, no sabía el por qué, pero solo quería estar cerca de ella. De repente, lo sorprendía la forma en la que ella reaccionaba ante las insinuaciones de retenimiento.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué hubiera pasado si hubieras caído por ahí?- él creyó morir ante esa posibilidad. Nada de lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente parecía tener un hilo normal. Aun así, divagaba y solo pensaba en ella. Le otorgaba cierta paz.

-Si- dijo desafiante- Pero no te preocupes, puedes volver al presente. Estoy ilesa y ninguna culpa caerá sobre ti. No estoy en tus tierras y no me obligaste a hacer nada. Soy independiente- Estaba por subir a su caballo y él rió. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás fuera de sí- ella sonrió mientras subía a su caballo con habilidad extrema. Ahora parecían entenderse.

La recordaba hábil y desenvuelta con los caballos cuando era niña, pero lo que tenía en frente, era otra cosa que no podía descifrar.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?- tiró las riendas y él corrió hacia su caballo.

-Creo que voy a escoltarte, podría pasarte algo, está oscureciendo y...- ella rió y comenzó a andar.

-Deberías buscarte una escusa mejor- le gritó mientras avanzaba hacia la casa. No sería la primera vez que andaba de noche por esas tierras, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Igual, el que parecía perdido era él, era obvio, iba a su paso pero bastante expectante y parecía nervioso. Le desesperaba la tranquilidad de Bella y su belleza lo dejaba sin el habla.

El camino duró aproximadamente una hora de regreso, el paso exasperaba a Bella. Pero Edward parecía no poder adaptarse. Cuando reconoció el claro hacia las caballerizas echó a andar y Edward la detestó. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era trotar y perderla de vista. La tarde caía cuando llegaron a las caballerizas. Ella estaba renovada, como cada vez montaba. Pidió que los dejaran a solas y bajó de su caballo. Edward parecía no poder respirar.

-Baja, necesita algo de agua-

-Gracias- dijo mientras bajaba.

-Me refería al caballo- ella se rió de su cara mientras le extendía un vaso, él lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Es para ti- y se lo bebió con ganas. El humor de esa mujer apestaba o él estaba demasiado agotado como para seguirle el ritmo, pero su risa llenaba el aire con gracia y lo hacía perder la razón.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a montar de esa manera?- ella se encogió de hombros mientras iba y venía confortando a los caballos.

-Tengo un amigo que es excelente jinete en Suecia- él sintió una pequeña punzada de molestia ante la mención de ese "amigo".

-Interesante...- dijo mientras se sentaba. Se sentía agotado y cansado. Apenas terminara el luto, volvería a las carreras de caballo. Algo que había dejado de hacer, pero ahora lo necesitaba profundamente. Se estaba poniendo fuera de estado.

Ella bebió agua y le pareció de lo más atractivo cuando ella relamió sus labios.

-Eso creo...-

-Señorita Swann, correspondencia- ella frunció el ceño y leyó las cartas. Una involuntaria sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma extraña.

-Gracias, Willie- le dijo al hombre encargado de los caballos- ¿Podrías dejarlas en la casa? Entraré enseguida- Edward se enderezó, estaba molesto.

-Bien, me voy- ella frunció el ceño y asintió. Le restó importancia y le sonrió.

-Un placer ganarle la carrera, Lord Anthony- sonrió fingidamente y él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Habrá una revancha- ella rió.

-¿Orgullo herido, Milord?- hizo una reverencia y lo vio subir a su caballo. El se giró y salió a todo trote del establo. La dama 1 El conde 0. Bella sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba. Caminó deprisa a la casa y entro en el salón.

-¿Quién era, Bella?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sir Masen, me lo he encontrado paseando, creo que su caballo estaba algo fuera de estado- dijo restándole importancia. Tomó las cartas y subió las escaleras. Cuando perdió de vista a su padre corrió y comenzó a leerlas.

Jasper le enviaba dos cartas. Abrió la primera y comenzó a leerla con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Bella, amiga:_  
_No te has perdido de nada, todo sigue igual. Tus cartas tardaron en llegar como lo harán las mías de seguro. Espero que estés instalada y todo esté bien, dale mis saludos a tu padre. Me alegro de que tu prima Rosalie esté en tu compañía. Volver a tu antigua vida debe de ser muy importante para ti. _  
_Antes de que te preguntes el por qué de dos cartas. La primera es la que te escribo con mi corazón, que deberás quemar inmediatamente después de leerla. Así será más creíble mi segunda carta. No tienes idea de lo agradable y graciosa que considero tu escusa hacia mi persona. Soy un amigo encantado de ayudarte, podrás decirles la verdad cuando esté casado o cuando tú te cases, que solo fue un juego. _  
_Con respecto a Edward, es una pena que sea tan horrible persona ahora. Pero te lo dije, deberías ampliar tus horizontes y conocer gente nueva. Te haría bien corazón. Pero si crees que él podría llegar a ser una persona diferente y solo está herido por haber sufrido un terrible desengaño, te considero una luchadora. Harás lo que tu corazón dicte, te conozco. _  
_Lo de la fiesta de bienvenida es una grandiosa idea, estoy deseoso de conocer a tu amiga y a tu prima, parecen personas geniales. Me alegro de que la estés pasando de maravillas. Te deseo lo mejor y mi generoso aprecio. _  
_Jasper_

Isabella sonrió al finalizar la carta y acercó la vela. Quemó la carta tal cual lo había dicho Jasper en su carta. Luego quemaría la otra, no sería evidencia de nada. Solo la leería para reírse un rato. Aun que le daría gracia que Edward la viera para que los celos le recorrieran la espina dorsal. Rió ante su ocurrencia.

_Bella, amor:_  
_No tienes idea lo feliz que estoy de saber sobre ti. Te extraño, solo deseo tenerte cerca. Vivimos una etapa de deseo mutuo y es un desperdicio estar lejos de ti en este momento. Por favor, regresa conmigo a Suecia y María quedará en el olvido. _  
_Eres el sol que ilumina mis días, tu amor me hace renacer el alma. Tu sonrisa al despertar es algo que jamás olvidaré. Este abandonado país en el invierno parece hundirse en nieve en tu ausencia. Pero con tu presencia los días me parecían cálidos y deseo tenerte aquí, donde puedo asegurar nuestra felicidad._  
_En caso de que nunca llegues, estaré ahí para tu fiesta de bienvenida sin invitación si es necesario. Te necesito, mi corazón te necesita..._  
_Tuyo, Jasper._

Bella estaba punto de reír cuando la carta voló de sus manos. Se volteó y Rosalie la tenía en sus manos mientras la leía.

-Rosalie, no- se enderezó y le tendió la mano- Devuélvemela.

-¿Acaso no pensabas mostrármela?- enarcó una ceja mientras le daba la espalda y la leía. Reía y hacía exclamaciones. Bella se rindió y se cubrió la cara con un almohadón, esto se había ido demasiado lejos- ¡Dios mío! ¿Dormiste con él?- bella gimió.

-¡Claro que no! Exagera- Rose rió.

-No parece exagerar, es más bien como Shakespeare enamorado- Bella le arrebató la carta de las manos y la acercó al fuego- ¡No! ¿Que haces?- le quitó la carta.

-Lo que debería haber hecho antes de leerla- le dijo mientras intentaba recuperarla.

-Esto tiene que verlo Alice-

-Oh por favor Rosalie. Es mi vida privada...

-Me duele que no nos tengas en cuenta.

-¡Está por casarse!-

-Bella, te está prometiendo el mundo si vuelves a Suecia- era suficiente.

-¡Se acabó!- le quitó la carta de las manos y la quemó- No voy a darle pie a que haga esto. María está embarazada- Rosalie ahogó un grito de sorpresa- Siempre será mi amigo, tome la decisión que tome. No quiero ser una arruina futuros. ¿Que será de ese niño, Rose?- ella asintió. Ahora entendía la negatividad de su prima.

-Lo siento, Bella-

-Yo no- salió de la habitación y mandó a preparar un baño. La situación se le había ido de las manos. Mientras tanto caminaba comiendo una manzana por toda la cocina. Mientras Susie, la cocinera le contaba los trucos de la cocina, ella era apenas consiente.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Edward. Sinceramente no podía. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tenía que ser fuerte y no sucumbir ante su atractivo físico.

Salió por la puerta de servicio y se subió a su caballo. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza con urgencia. Solo Willie la vio salir y no le extrañó. Cuando era niña y reñía con su padre, solía hacer eso. Al principio se habían preocupado pero ella siempre regresaba. Ahora, lo daban por sentado. Bella, era así.

-La señorita no se presentará a comer- Rosalie frunció el ceño y miró a su tío.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Susie se encogió de hombros.

-Willie la ha visto salir a caballo, no regresará hasta después de que ustedes se acuesten-

-¡Que!- dijo Rosalie desesperada.

-De acuerdo, haz lo de siempre- ella asintió. Era mantenerse despierta hasta que regresara y en caso de que no lo hiciera despertarlo, pero eso jamás había ocurrido.

-¿No irás detrás de ella a buscarla?- Rosalie parecía esta volviéndose loca. Su madre estaba descansando, ella no se sentía demasiado bien.

-Cariño, ella siempre ha hecho lo mismo. Está molesta por algo, es su manera de encontrar la paz- Rose se culpó por ocasionar esto- Ella siempre ha regresado, nosotros tenemos las medidas tomadas en caso de que no lo haga. Ella es un excelente jinete, sabe lo que hace. Siempre sabe lo que hace- ella tragó saliva, su padre tenía razón. Más estúpida se sintió.


	6. Chapter 5

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 5**

El aire helado de la noche le golpeaba el rostro. Enrojeciendo sus mejillas y alentándola a seguir adelante con potencia.

Necesitaba encontrar la paz. Urgentemente.

Todo se había vuelto un tremendo desastre.

Había regresado con la felicidad del retorno a su país, a su gente. Pero con la desdichada idea de ver a su amor con un destino diferente. De lejos, nunca se hubiera esperado encontrarse con tremenda… sorpresa.

Eso le daba alas a seguir esperanzada, pero había sido una tonta. Edward Masen era solo un hombre vil y frío. La muy desgraciada le había matado cada célula de calor en su cuerpo. Ella podría remediarlo, pero allí estaba otra vez.

Debatiendo entre romper con el pacto silencioso de un amor eterno, sacarlo a relucir o fingir que nada sucede.

Si revelaba o sacaba a la luz su interés por él, todo se volvería incierto. Edward no podría ofrecerle lo que ella quería, pero aún así, nada la hacía desistir. Lo amaba y siempre lo había hecho. Nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Esa máscara de furia constante no era más que un velo protector para evitar ser herido, por que ya había sufrido demasiado dolor. Ella creía reconocerlo, podía entenderlo. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba su prima y su mejor amiga. Conspirando detrás de ella. Como un títere. Como si no fuera más que una tonta ingenua que hay que disuadir suavemente para que no note el contexto en el que se encuentra. Alejándola de Edward. ¿En qué momento había perdido total control de su vida? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser protagonista principal de su propia vida? Esto estaba por acabarse.

Ella era más capaz de defenderse por sí misma de lo que ellas podían saber.

Estaba decidido. Lo demostraría.

Sacaría a la luz, que no era más que una cara bonita y una niña ingenua. Era una mujer de sociedad. Tenía conocimientos que escandalizarían a un batallón de mujeres, no se inmutaba frente a nadie y tenía el coraje suficiente como para retar a un hombre intelectualmente, esa era ella. Esa era la dama que nadie sabía que había en ella.

Eso era en lo que se había convertido y nadie lo sabía.

Ya había sido hora de sacarlo a relucir.

En medio de un claro creyó oír que la seguían. Le pareció extraño, pero los cascos cada vez estaban más cerca. Aumentó el paso.

-No puede ser cierto...- susurró cuando sintió los cascos atrás. Ajustó el paso- Son mis tierras ¿Quién se atreve a seguirme?

Cuando no oyó nada y creyó perderlo de vista apareció de frente. _Beau _se volvió loco, sus patas delanteras se levantaron y casi perdió el equilibrio. Pero estaba preparada, solo que nunca lo había experimentado. Ajustó sus piernas y tarareó para tranquilizarlo. Se giró y fue una maniobra muy brusca. Casi logra dominarlo, sino hubiera sido por el insistente caballo extraño. Si ella no se soltaba su peso haría perder el equilibrio al caballo. Se soltó y se preparó para lo peor.

Dolorosamente tocó el suelo. _Beau _mantuvo el equilibrio y no se le cayó encima pero su pierna estaba inmovilizada por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- unos fuertes brazos la ayudaron a enderezarse. Apenas sentía el pie.

-¿Que cree que estaba haciendo?- se soltó sus brazos. El desconocido estaba maravillado. Y creía que esa palabra, era quedarse corto.

-Acabo de salvarla de ese caballo enloquecido- se excusó y ella rió.

-Ese caballo enloquecido esta entrenado y estaba practicando- le gritó sintiendo un profundo dolor en la pierna mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Mantener el equilibrio le era muy difícil. Estaba perdiendo los estribos y su educación frente a un desconocido. Madre santa...

-Lo siento...

-Eso no alcanza, me he roto una pierna y mierda...- susurró cuando apoyó el pie.

En lo que iba de los años. Jacob Black, jamás había oído prepotencias salir de una boca femenina. Lo que le pareció extremadamente excitante, sobretodo si la fémina era aquella belleza castaña.

De un salto se apoyó en _Beau_ para calmarlo- Váyase de mis tierras...- se volvió para mirarlo y se paró en sus dos pies. Fue como pisar el infierno. Todo se volvió negro y sintió su cuerpo caer como una gelatina, pero nunca tocar el suelo.

De manera lejana oía las voces hasta que se fueron haciendo más cercanas.

-Creo que está volviendo en sí...- susurró una voz desconocida. Parpadeó varias veces y trató de enderezarse, la cabeza le latía con fuerza. Gimió de dolor cuando intentó mover sus piernas y miró a todos los que la rodeaban.

-Tu...- dijo con odio y si no hubiera sido que su padre la detuvo se le hubiera lanzado encima.

Esa pequeña fierecilla era una belleza atrayente. Lord Black, estaba fascinado.

-De verdad lo siento, madame. De verdad. La semana pasada vi algo parecido y era una dama en peligro. No tenía idea de que ésta vez se trataba de un jinete entrenado.

-¿Cómo está mi tobillo?

El ligero o rotundo cambio de tema, lo sorprendió.

-Fuera de peligro- dijo su padre- Bella, si los dejo a solas ¿Prometes no matar al señor Black? Debo hablar con el médico- le extrañó no ver a Rose por ahí. Asintió pero no prometió nada.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho- estaba apenado. Ella se enderezó en la cama y se miró el pie vendado. Suspiró pesadamente y cayó sobre los almohadones.

-Disculpas aceptadas...- lo miró y se quedó impactada, al igual que él cuando lo vio. Era de un moreno poco peculiar y sus ojos eran del color de la miel líquida. Su sonrisa era perfecta y de un blanco que destacaba, su aire aristócrata pasó desapercibido tras su sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Su voz era suave y ronca, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-Bien... pero creo que no podré montar en un tiempo...- él sonrió apenado- Lo siento, Soy Bella Swann- él sonrió amablemente.

-Ya lo sabía, tu padre me lo dijo- ella se sintió estúpida- Soy Jacob Black, varón de Stho Thomas- ella sonrió.

-Amo ese jardín, es de mis preferidos- él sonrió. Creía estar enamorado de la mujer que veía. Su belleza era sorprendente.

-Gracias, obra de mi madre ¿Cómo es que no te he visto en un baile?-

-Hace una semana que regresé de Suecia, allí tuve mi presentación social. Mi mejor amiga es Alice Masen, esperaré a que salga de su luto para hacer mi aparición.

-Entiendo- sonrió- Hace tres años que llegamos aquí, Londres es hermoso.

-Si, me agrada. Pero prefiero más los climas cálidos- él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Conoces Europa?-

-Algunas partes, alcancé a conocer Italia, el clima de sus veranos es hermoso.

-Es mi país preferido- se sonrieron y Charlie interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Bella!- Rose se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lloraba. Bella estaba desconcertada.

-Lo siento, si no te hubiera puesto nerviosa no te hubieras alejado con tu caballo. Me siento culpable, lo siento tanto...

-Rose tranquila, no fuiste tu quien me puso nerviosa, solo necesitaba pensar un poco. ¿Está bien?- ella asintió mientras se limpiaba el rostro- Jacob, ella es mi prima Rosalie, Rose él es... mi amigo Jacob- sonrió, él le inclinó la cabeza educadamente pero parecieron no llevarse bien desde el principio.

Luego del revuelo. Jacob prometió visitarla al día siguiente y ella aceptó, él era tan buena compañía... Rose volvió a dormir y Bella se quedó en su habitación. Donde, suponía, que no volvería a salir dentro de un par de días.

Aun así, nada dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

Todo le daba vueltas. Sus amigas creían que Jasper estaba acosándola, que era un mentiroso y un cruel infiel que estaba a punto de dejar a su familia.

Edward parecía moverle los simientos de la cordura cada vez que la desafiaba con la mirada y ella solo deseaba aprisionarse a sus brazos, pero debería ser fuerte y mantenerse alejada. Solo hasta tener un plan adecuado.

Ahora, Jacob entraba en su vida y prometía una mejoría. Le parecía agradable, tal vez consideraran ser amigos. Pero era un hombre soltero que podría ser considerado como pretendiente y eso era lo que menos quería. Una vida social.

El dolor de cabeza se disipó con los ungüentos y se durmió en unos desordenados sueños.

A la mañana despertó desorientada, los medicamentos indicados la había dopado fuertemente y su cabeza giraba. Se quedó tendida sin pensar en nada. Así le gustaba permanecer.

Desde que había llegado a Londres no eran más que problemas. A veces pensaba que si regresaba a su vida en Suecia le iría mejor pero... ¿A quién engañaba? Allí no tenía vida, había hecho de enfermera y eso no era lo que quería para ella. Recordó saltando otros aspectos de su estadía allí. Quería ser escritora, era una aspitante experta, o por lo menos eso era lo que decía su padre. Por lo tanto, quería luchar por ese pequeño sueño.

Su cabeza fue avasallada por millones de nuevas ideas, llegaban por sí solas. Asombradas intentó correr hacia su anotador.

Se levantó deprisa y el punzante dolor se le clavó en el tobillo. Le recordó que no estaba en su cien por ciento de capacidades.

Se cambió despacio y dejó su cabello suelto. El día anterior había podido darse un baño y el cabello estaba limpio. Era sensacional sentirse libre.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras hacía un ruido tremendo al bajar de a un salto.

-¡Hija!- su padre se mantuvo al pie de la escalera pero más le sorprendió ver a Jacob subir de dos en dos para tomarla en sus brazos y bajarla.

-Buen día, supongo- La dejó en el suelo pero no la soltó. Jacob era agradable. Una voz de alarma la previno. Sonrió agradecida y se apartó.

-Serán para ti- dijo sintiendo el dolor y él se sintió terriblemente mal, ella sonrió y le tocó el brazo descuidadamente, se arrepintió luego. A veces olvidaba las detestables e incómodas reglas de sociedad- Lo siento, me siento de maravillas. Es... un buen día- sonrió a su padre y trató de encaminarse a la sala del desayuno. Ambos estaban haciéndolo antes de que ella llegara.

-Bueno, yo he terminado, los dejo solos- le guiñó un ojo a su hija y se despidió.

-Oh no...-

-¿Qué va mal?- Jacob se sentó a su lado terriblemente preocupado.

-Dime que no te ha dado una charla incómoda, ni de esas que les dan los padres a...- se mordió la lengua, iba a decir pretendientes pero sentía que eso no era correcto, sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente- Por favor, lo siento...- él rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, puedes estar más tranquila- ella respiró aliviada- Había venido a ver como estabas y solo me invitó a pasar mientras esperaba que te despertaras.

-Oh, que amable de su padre. Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, estoy algo lenta...

-Lo entiendo...- nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable, por lo menos, no hasta que estuviera bien- ¿Por qué no desayunas y...?- no sabía que ofrecerle en su estado de no poder caminar.

-Luego podemos sentarnos en el jardín...- él sonrió.

-Perfecto- todo sería perfecto con tal de pasar tiempo con ella.

Jacob apenas podía explicar qué era lo que sentía. Si es que sentía algo por ella. Le atraía físicamente pero no era partidario de querer casarse con cualquier muchacha sin cerebro que solo relucía su belleza. En cambio, desde el primer momento lo habían hechizado su manera de montar a caballo a pesar de que él pensara que ella corría peligro. Su firmeza y determinación. No demostraba ser autocompasiva y lo había mirado con odio en vez de caer en sus brazos como una típica damisela herida. Ella era sencilla y sonriente, encantadora. Era una mujer que no encajaba en la sociedad, pero parecía hacerlo en sus sueños.

-¿Lista?- la ayudó a levantarse y vio que le costaba caminar. Con paciencia fueron llegando al jardín. Bella estaba exhausta, era un trabajo duro, apenas podía pisar con el pie. Estaban llegando y Bella iba a poyar el pie para sentarse. Le falló el calcula y levantó demasiado deprisa el pie. Se tambaleó y Jacob la afirmó a su cuerpo para evitar que cayera. Rió y elevó la vista. Jacob era encantador y sus rostros estaban tentadoramente cerca...

-¿Interrumpo?- se sobresaltó y se dejó caer en la silla, poco elegante.

-Claro que no- Rose sonrió y miró a Jacob.

-Un gusto verlo de nuevo, Señor Black- dijo elegantemente, como solo una norteamericana podía hacerlo.

-Encantado, Señorita Hale- le besó la mano y tomó asiento al lado de su prima.

Prácticamente, Jacob y Bella se vieron incómodos al tratar de encontrar una conversación que incluyera a Rosalie también. Al cabo de una hora se retiró con la escusa de que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, regresaría otro día. Bella estaba profundamente decepcionada.

-¿Que fue eso, Rosalie?- le dijo mientras intentaba subir las escaleras y su prima la seguía de cerca.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes estar en compañía de un hombre tú sola? Eres una dama respetable y las reglas de la sociedad son así- dijo defendiéndose.

-Oh por favor... ¿Una norteamericana pensando en hacer de chaperona?- se giró hacia su prima- ¿Que escondes, Rose?- ella bufó, jamás podría mentirle.

-No me agrada...- Bella rió.

-Es un amigo...

-Isabella pareces no entender la gravedad del asunto. Nadie lo conoce, solo a él y su nombre. Estamos en Londres no en América. No pareces percatarte de lo que produces en los hombres y me preocupa. Se consciente de que no eres una niña y no puedes andar por allí como de seguro lo hacías en Suecia- Bella estaba estupefacta.

-¿Que les causo a los hombres? Si apenas puedo contar con los dedos de las manos a los que he conocido- decía mientras volví a intentar subir las escaleras.

-Eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo deseable y medio Londres femenino te está detestando por eso- recordó que Jasper solía decir que media Suecia femenina también lo hacía- Puedes levantar un dedo y tendrás a todos los hombres pendientes de ti. Jacob está hechizado y cuando tú le sonríes por más inocente que lo hagas, él más se enamora.

-Es un disparate- insistió Bella

-¡No seas testaruda!- dijo exasperada.

-Bienvenida al mundo de Bella- caminó hacia su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Tranquila, Rose. Ella es así, pronto lo entenderá- ella se giró y le dedicó una mueca a su tío.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo hará... dale su tiempo. Está descubriendo que es una muchacha presiosa- caminó hacia las escaleras- Ve a ver a tu madre, ella siempre parece tener todas las respuestas...- bajaba mientras le gritaba. Había notado la escasa relación de Rosalie y su madre. Quién en realidad, no era su madre.

Ella la había criado pero era su madrastra. Se había casado con el viejo Hale y Rosalie era apenas una bebé. Rosalie guardaba ese resentimiento bien hondo y lo había convertido en indiferencia.

Pero Ámbar Hale la adoraba y la había criado como hija propia, ella no podía tener hijos y Rosalie no pensaba compadecerla. Podía ser fría cuando se lo proponía y ahora tenía mejores cosas que hacer...

Caminó a su cuarto y se recostó a pensar. Era la mejor solución.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella pasó dos días en reposo. Su desesperación iba en aumento. De la cama a la sala, de la sala a la cama. Pero su tobillo lo agradecía. El tercer día estaba más que recuperado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien- sonrió- Mañana podré salir con _Beau_- su sonrisa era amplia y cuando hablaba de su caballo parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

-Me alegro, pareces marchitarte aquí dentro- ella rió y miró a su padre. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por al ventana- Alice ha mandado saludos, está deseosa de verte.

-Y yo, supongo que ahora podré ir a visitarla. Ya lo pensaré…

-Bells…- ella lo miró- Te pareces mucho a tu madre- sonrió y Bella le devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias- susurró y se levantó. Le besó la mejilla y le entregó unas hojas. Los ojos de su padre brillaron- Espero que sea un buen comienzo, quiero que lo leas.

-¿Enserio?- asintió y le deseó buenas noches.

El tiempo libre le había servido para plasmar sus ideas en un papel. No eran ideas concretas pero algo era algo y tenía que reordenarlas. Agradecería que su padre le diera una mano. Tal vez no hubiera escritoras mujeres pero podría ser la primera. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por sus sueños.

Faltaban tres semanas para el término del luto de su amiga y estaba deseosa de que eso no llegara. No era precisamente respeto como debería de serlo pero no quería afrontar tener que ser el centro de atención. Necesitaba tiempo para hacerse la idea de una mujer de sociedad.

-¡Bella!- Alice la abrazó, su vestido lúgubre no le daba el aspecto que debería, parecía brillar y el azul de sus ojos resaltaba.

-¡Alice! ¿Ha venido Emmett?-

-No, está haciendo cosas… no losé- rió y se encogió de hombros. Era típico de Alice Masen no tener idea de las actividades masculinas.

-Sentémonos a tomar el té, tenemos cosas de qué hablar- ordenó que fueran en busca de Rose y se sentaron en el jardín.

La tarde femenina se basó en té, masas, risas, chismes y últimas modas. Parecía que la moda de las cintas de tonos marrones y caobas había vuelto a ponerse de moda entre las damas. Simplemente, Bella creía que eso era irrelevante, pero era lo único que aparentemente, entretenía a las mujeres de por aquó. Bella no disfrutaba de la charla femenina, le parecía que era superficial aunque a sus amigas de verdad le importaban pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ver el mundo con ojos diferentes. Ojos críticos.

Aisló su mente mientras sonreía a las mujeres. Parecían sumidas en un mundo diferente mientras ella solo podía pensar en una cosa…

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que jamás entenderé de qué hablan ustedes dos- las tres rieron y Alice la miró con atención.

-¿Vendrá tu amigo para la fiesta?

-Alice…- bajó la mirada, estaba cansada de fingir sobre el asunto. Estaba necesitada de aclarar el asunto, pero presentía que eso, no la ayudaría en nada a trazar su plan. Sabía que esto le estaba dando un plazo para pensar, y por ende, todo plazo se termina con el tiempo. Suspiró y levantó el rostro- No lo sé, tiene una boda que planear.

-Rose me contó…

-Rose…- y miró a su prima- Abre mucho la boca. Voy a decir algo- se levantó de su lugar y las miró- No quiero volver a mencionar a Jasper. Es mi mejor amigo y tome la decisión que tome voy a aceptarla tal como es. Ustedes… manténganse al margen- se despidió de las damas con una inclinación de cabeza- Daré un paseo… Buenas tardes Alice, nos estaremos viendo, eres bienvenida para quedarte hasta cuando lo desees- les dio la espalda y caminó a las caballerizas. La hostilidad de la mujer, no se pasó por alto. Hablar de ese tema siempre la ponía de mal humor, concluyeron.

¿Paseo? Lo que necesitaba ahora era correr una carrera y despejar la mente. Preparó un bolso de viaje con un libro, hojas y carbón para escribir. Su mente estaba en blanco y necesitaba inspiración.

Una vez más, la frustración lo ataba a ella. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas? Aunque en realidad, era él quién las complicaba.

Deseaba escuchar su voz, sentirla y tenerla cerca, pero sus sueños parecían tan lejanos como irreales.

Toda una semana si verla había sido fatal para su estabilidad emocional. Además de enterarse de una fuente confiable, su hermana, que había estado recuperándose de una lesión. Preguntó interesado. Fue tanta su obviedad que su hermana lo ignoró, aclarándole que la vida de Bella, estaba lejos de sus garras.

Detestaba esa idea.

Además de descarrilar su ira, había desencadenado la necesidad de verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Su obsesión no era sana, desde luego. Le estaba quitando la cordura que había en su vida, pero de alguna manera. Lo calmaba y le daba ansias de seguir.

Isabella parecía atarlo a la realidad cuando estaba con ella, pero cuando no, lo trasladaba a lo más lejano que podía haber. A la nada. Le agradaba esa sensación.

La necesitaba. A su cuerpo y mente. A ella…

Su caballo respondía a las órdenes, cuanto amaba este lugar. Había nacido para ser libre y revelarse contra la sociedad. Algo que estaba muy sobrevalorado por parte de la mujeres. Estaría dispuesta a romper todas las reglas si pudiera hacer esto públicamente. Pero jamás se atrevería a arriesgar la dignidad de su padre, la carrera y el título nobiliario.

Bajó del caballo a la orilla del río, lo alimentó y se sentó frente a la vista. Los árboles verdes contrastaban con el azul del cielo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó. El sonido del agua correr por la orilla la hizo sonreír. La naturaleza siempre había sido su fuerte. Su madre solía decir que la haría más feliz estar sentada en aquél río leyendo que casarse con un adinerado con título nobiliario que le ofreciera mil rubíes. Eso era cierto. Lo material no le importaba. Era joven y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar el amor.

Sus manos comenzaron a escribir, no podía parar, las ideas de una novela estaban en su mente. La certeza con la que enlazaba sus ideas creaba un mundo perfecto. Era fantasía, desde luego, cualquier cosa que saliera de su cabeza era un mero intento de mejorar el mundo. Pero era literatura. El arte de combinar palabras y darle sentido a un simple texto. Decorarlo con humor y drama para darle el toque final de pasión.

Ser escritora implicaba tener un problema con el mundo. Cualquiera que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que lo rodea, no sería capaz de escribir. Entonces, si era cuestión de un problema. Ella tenía varios en ese momento.

-Podrían haberte asaltado, bajaste la guardia- ella rió y cerró sus escritos.

-Escuché los cascos del caballo, tengo buena memoria auditiva. Supe que eras tú ¿Quién más podría venir del oeste?- levantó su vista con una ceja enarcada y él sonrió divertido.

-¿Te empeñas en parecer una tonta? Tu ingenio podría acalorar a miles de personas-

-¿Para qué atormentarlas con mis palabras?- miró hacia el frente.

-¿No vas a invitarme a sentarme?- ella sonrió sin mirarlo.

-¿Tengo opción?- él podría tomar eso como una ofensa pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Su humor destilaba a sarcasmo, cada segundo a su lado. Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios y se acercó a su oído.

-Claro que no- ella rió y mordió una manzana que sacaba de su bolso. Lo miró intrigada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- él se encogió de hombros y no separó sus ojos de los de ella. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo hacía para ser tan hermosa esa mujer frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible que lo fuera y aparentaba no saberlo? Otras, en su piel, ya lo hubieran hecho sucumbir y con gusto lo habría hecho.

Pero caía en su problema otra vez. Ese era su gran problema, sucumbir ante la belleza con facilidad. Era un hombre, uno de los débiles.

-Necesito compañía… y saber cómo ha estado- ella volvió a morder la manzana, no era un acto de seducción ni para nada atractivo verla devorar una fruta. Tenía hambre. Pero él lo consideró paradisíaco. Estaba aceptando su inexplicable urgencia de tenerla cerca. No hacía falta que le hablara, con verla y tenerla cerca le alcanzaba.

-Seguro… estoy bien- murmuró. Ahora que la veía, estaba seguro de aquello. Desvió la vista y apartó la mochila. No pasó desapercibido para Edward.

-¿Qué escribes?- estaba intrigado.

-Nada en especial…- se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarlo. Ella lo apuntó con la manzana, ofreciéndosela. Había notado como la miraba. Edward la tomó de la muñeca y se la acercó a la boca para darle un gran mordisco._Buen cambio de tema niña_, pensó- ¡Oye! Eso fue casi media manzana- él rió, apenas podía cerrar la boca y Bella no pudo evitar reírse de sus intentos por masticarlo. Sus ganas de reír estaba por asfixiarlo y ella reía con fuerza descontrolada. Las mejillas le ardían y Edward comenzaba a poder respirar.

-Eso fue…- largó el aire y Bella volvió a reír. Ese sonido musical que le daba jovialidad. Casi había olvidado lo que era una buena compañía. Añoraba sentirse así.

-He visto gente hambrienta pero jamás algo como eso…- rió y apartó la vista. Le gustaba sentirse cómoda a su lado pero tenía que admitir que tenía miedo. Suspiró y volvió a morder la manzana.

-¿Pasa algo?- asintió y se tomó su tiempo para responder. No quería alejarlo, estaba siendo como el Edward que solía ser y era con ella. ¡Con ella!

-No deberías estar aquí- susurró.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- susurró, estaba muy cerca suyo y temía girar el rostro para tentarse. Sus ojos la desconcentraban, su voz la atontaba y su aroma le hacía perder la cabeza. Debía obligarse a mantenerse en la raya.

-No- dijo sin importancia y lo miró- ¿Quieres irte?- dijo sin demasiada emoción. Aunque temía la respuesta.

-No, eres la única compañía que no me hace sentir como un maldito desgraciado- apartó la vista y Bella le ofreció la manzana. La que volvió a morder donde ella anteriormente había puesto su boca. Deseó poder ser la manzana. La mordió con furia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- él no podía mirarla, había temido ante la pregunta de si quería retirarse. Podría haber llorado u obligarla a que se mantuviera cerca de él. Respiró pesadamente y la miró. Ella pudo ver el dolor en su rostro.

-El mundo parece volverse en mí contra, Bella- frunció el ceño- Mis padres solo me apartan, dicen que he cambiado. Mi hermano dice que no quiere que me acerque a ti y Alice me detesta, puedo notarlo- le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna. Edward la miraba intensamente, quería una respuesta. Desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento…- eso lo estaba haciendo desdichado. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero no podía encontrar una solución rápida o una que lo ayudara.

-¿Lo sientes?- se acercó más a ella y lo miró- ¿Por qué me odia mi familia? ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme cerca de ti?- estaba herido, le estaban quitando lo único que parecía importarle.

-No es correcto. Ellos me consideran parte de la familia y estás en tiempo de luto. No puedes mostrarte… así- los señaló a ambos- No puedes y… no puedo- apartó la vista. Sabía lo que interpretaría y prefería que lo hiciera. Edward tuvo una fea sensación que lo asustó.

-Solo quiero tu amistad, Bella- esa, desde luego, no era lo que esperaba. Ella volvió su mirada y estaba peligrosamente cerca- Pero me temo que no si sea posible…- ella abrió la boca para hablar y él se acercó- Bella…

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron supieron la verdad.

Edward se había enamorado de esa niña de diez años atrás. Su mente, su ingenio, su manera de ver el mundo lo hacían despertar y escucharla hablar le apasionaba. Era de sabias respuestas y sus experiencias la hacían una mujer de palabra. Pero era su aura de paz angelical y pasión que lo llevaba a la locura. Desde que la había visto convertido en mujer la deseaba y creyó no poder soportar estar alejado de ella nunca más.

Estaba enamorado de ella, pero había un problema. Ella no le creería. Además, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de entregarle a ella, lo que creía que necesitaba. Compromiso. Bella sabía que había un príncipe debajo de esa fachada de hombre de mundo. No perdía las esperanzas. Edward, a sus propios ojos se había convertido en escoria. Estaba herido, dolido y Tanya había extinto su cuota de felicidad. Pero era irrefutable, Edward solo quería placer, él era incapaz de sentir amor. Ella no querría ser un objeto de deseo, quería ser amada y Edward, por más que eso la lastimara, no podía ofrecerle eso. Ya no. Habái confiado una vez y lo habían decepcionado, no volvería a caer otra vez.

Se separó con brusquedad y lo miró a los ojos. Pena, frustración y dolor de que nunca podría obtener lo que quería de él.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- se levantó y caminó a su caballo. Edward jamás había experimentado el rechazo. Lo golpeaba como una bofetada y lo frustraba. Pero si quería atraerla y seducirla, tendría que conocerla. Se estaba arriesgando sin conocer la consecuencia. Ella era Bella ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

Isabella montó a la velocidad que _Beau_ se lo permitía. Su alma era desdichada y sentía el deseo de llorar como una niña. No tenía sentido. Había amado una vez a Edward pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Entró en su habitación y no salió hasta la cena. Nadie le preguntó nada. Rose no estaba, cenaba en casa de los Masen. La envidiaba, ella era feliz. Tenía lo que quería. Ella deseaba tenerlo también, pero de seguro sería fuera de esa familia.

-El seño Black ha venido a verte- ella levantó la vista a su padre y tomó el sobre que le entregaba- Te dejó esto- ella asintió y lo examinó, seguía cerrado.

-Gracias- lo dejó en su falda y siguió comiendo. ¿Cómo podría ser? Nada era capaz de quitarle el hambre y lo agradecía. Si no, no hubiera podido comer ni en dos años y justo ahora, no iba a detenerse.

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy?- miró a su padre. Era un hombre astuto pero no sabía nunca que pasaba detrás de esos cristales marrones. Jamás opinaba si no era estrictamente necesario y por lo visto, no lo haría ahora. Ella regresó la mirada al plato.

-En el río, explayando mi mente- Charlie asintió lentamente, esas palabras ya no eran excusa. Aunque le creyó, a medias. Bella siempre había tenido la particularidad de decir la las cosas a medias. Lo que uno quería escuchar, lo correcto. El resto lo callaba, de esa manera, no tendría que mentir y estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Ten cuidado-

-Siempre-

Sabía que no era una amenaza ni una advertencia pero el mundo era demasiado pequeño como para poder ocultar algo. También estaba segura de que Rosalie estaba implicada pero prefería mantenerse al margen y atenta, como había echo siempre. Sin entrometerse pero al tanto de todos los movimientos.

Encendió la vela y procedió a leer la carta de Jacob. Debía reconocer que tenía una letra y gramática perfecta. Le contaba que tenía cosas que hacer en Europa y estaría fuera unos dos meses. Lamentaba perderse su fiesta de bienvenida. Le deseaba lo mejor para su pie y volvía a disculparse. Un adiós sincero y una despedida formal.

No podía creerlo. Guardó la carta. Estaba furiosa. ¿Se habría atrevido Rosalie a decirle algo? Simplemente… acaba de perder un amigo, uno importante según ella. ¿Qué tan lejos eran capas de llegar su prima y su mejor amiga? ¿Qué tanto estaban dispuestas a intentar manipularle la vida? No permitiría que la trataran como si fuera una niña indefensa.

Podía tener poca práctica y ser algo distraída pero no era tonta. Y esa era la manera en que la estaban tratando ahora. No soportaría ver como le manejaba los hilos de su vida, no era una marioneta. Tenía que plantearse metas y seguirlas. No se dejaría pisotear por nadie. Ella no era un juguete de nadie. Era hora de asombrar.

Se dejó perder en sueños mientras se sumía en la noche.

Despertó y saltó de la cama olvidando por completo que su pie había sido herido una semana atrás. Buscó entre sus ropas. Eligió un vestido color violeta, sonrió, ese que marcaba sus curvas. Nunca lo había usado y se había enamorado de él desde que su abuela lo había comprado. Era la última moda de Europa. Recogió sus cabellos de manera que sus bucles caían en forma de cascada. El maquillaje le parecía innecesario. Perfume y estaba lista para salir.

-¿Sales?- había pedido el desayuno a su habitación. Su padre la miró de arriba abajo, no tenía palabras.

-Si, regreso enseguida- salió acompañada de Sally, una dama de compañía. Sencilla y callada, no se podía andar sin una.

Subió al carro que había pedido que le prepararan y miró a su acompañante. Recordaba a las damas de Suecia, eran delicadas, sonrientes y mostraban su belleza como exhibiéndose. Eso le parecía un juego patético. Ella prefería encontrar el amor y vivir de eso a que treinta años más tarde arrepentirse de haber elegido al más rico y apuesto. Que ahora se había vuelto tacaño y le había crecido la barriga. Sintió un escalofrío, no quería eso para ella, desde luego.

-Sally, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. He estado demasiado tiempo fuera del mundo social y necesito ponerme al tanto. ¿Podrías ir guiándome?- era casi una súplica y la muchacha le sonrió.

-Claro que si, señorita. Sería un placer.

-Gracias-

Sally hablaba sin parar sobre lo que hacían las damas. Cada cosa que oía le parecía una pérdida de tiempo bastante importante. Caminaba con aire decidido y sonreía distraídamente. En realidad no se fijaba que muchas veces estaba siendo foco de observación y conversación. La gente no la reconocía y ella apenas era consciente de que generaba intriga. Semejante ejemplar de feminidad misterioso paseando por las calles centrales de un pueblo de Londres. Eso daba de que hablar.

-Aquí es, esta es la casa de vestidos más popular. Tiene los de mejor calidad…- mineras daba las cualidades de la tienda notó en la vereda de en frente un caballo que le era muy conocido. Sonrió suavemente mientras entraba a la tienda y miraba a sus alrededores. Había muchas muchachas mirando los estantes de accesorios, pidiendo telas, confeccionando o perfeccionando los vestidos. Mientras ella apreciaba la belleza de las piezas que llevaban los maniquíes no estaba siendo consciente de que la miraban con asombro, recelo y sin nada de discreción. La veían caminar como una gacela entrenada y su aire europeo la distinguía. Bella era una buena imitadora y recordaba cómo lo hacían las damas en Suecia. Además, su vestido le daba un toque de vivacidad que ninguna muchacha hubiera estado dispuesta a usarlo. Pero en ella, todo parecía perfecto.

-Buenos días, señorita ¿En que puedo ayudarla?- Bella sonrió y miró a la anciana que tenía en frente.

-Buen día. Hem…- miró a Sally quién asintió- Quisiera…

-Lo necesario para un vestido- completó la anciana y Bella asintió- De acuerdo, puede seguirme, madame- la anciana la trataba con cortesía y comenzó a explicarle a Sally los beneficios de las telas. Desvió su mirada y se enamoró- ¿Le gusta? A todas las damas les gusta…

-Me encanta- susurró y se acercó al vestido de terciopelo azul. El escote cuadrado estaba bordado con hilos en color plata hasta la cintura. El faldón caía tras una cinta y parecía flotar- Lo quiero- miró a la anciana y quién lo dudó.

Había hecho ese vestido para su fallecida nieta y muchas damas lo habían pedido pero se había negado rotundamente. Pero miró a la muchacha que tenía en frente, su brillo natural, su sonrisa de niña y su aire de inocencia. No era como las demás, pretenciosa o exigente. No tenía mucha idea de lo que se hacía en una tienda de vestidos, por lo que era algo inexperta. La anciana suspiró y sonrió- Dejaré que se lo pruebe- Bella sonrió y esperó en el cambiador como le había dicho.

-¿Cómo me queda?- Sally y la anciana Marie Bath se giraron. La anciana parecía al borde del colapso emocional.

-¡Perfecto! Ese vestido nunca podría haber encontrado mejor dueña- la piel blanquecina resaltaba entre las piezas y le daba un exquisito color cremoso. Sus ojos brillaban y su encanto le daba magia al vestido. Luego de millones de alabanzas y que sus mejillas ardían como el acero caliente procedió a cambiarse. Llevaba telas para confeccionar vestidos, modelos en los que se basaría, zapatos y el vestido. Estaba por pagar cuando una chillona voz le resultó molestamente conocida.

-¡Marie Bath! ¿Dónde está mi vestido azul?- dijo molesta y con los puños cerrados mientras enfrentaba a la anciana quién la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba esa niña, ojala todas fueran como la señorita Bella- ¡No te hagas la tonta! El vestido que estaba en aquél maniquí- Bella se enfureció al ver cómo trataba a la mujer, sabía que ella nunca podría cambiar. Su sentido común de justicia, apareció justo en ese preciado momento.

-Acabo de comprarlo, deje de hostigar a la mujer ¿No le da vergüenza?- la anciana le sonrió tranquilamente, nadie jamás la había defendido de los tratos de Jessica Stanley.

-¿Perdón? ¿Y quién eres tú?- dijo con desprecio mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Bella sonrió y la muchacha pareció estar fuera de sí. Siempre había sido una caprichosa.

-¿Jessica? ¿No me recuerdas?- dijo con fingido asombro.

-No creo haberte conocido nunca- enderezó su espalda para intentar llegar a la altura de la mujer, lo cual fue imposible. Apretó su mandíbula con recelo.

-¿Estás segura?- se acercó un poco más a ella, sus imperfecciones se notaban más de cerca. Entonces sonrió- Soy Bella. Isabella Swan- el rostro de Jessica se puso pálido y desencajado. Creía que iba a desmayarse pero volvió a ponerse rojo de la ira.

-Eso es una mentira, ella y su padre murieron camino a Europa- Bella rió y le enseñó su mejor sonrisa.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Jessie- le guiñó un ojo- El color violeta se ha convertido en mi color preferido- Jessica la fulminó con la mirada- Que tenga buen día- miró a su alrededor, las damas habían estado pendientes de cada cruce de palabras y tampoco podían creerlo.

Listo, estaba preparada para el rápido vuelo de la noticia. Los rumores de que Isabella Swan había regresado se confirmaban. A la vez que dejaban mal parada a Jessica. Le dio la espalda, sonrió a la mujer y salió de la tienda.

Esa arpía la enfurecía, pero Isabella estaba de vuelta y si podía frenar sus ataques de locura, lo haría sin pestañear. Jamás dejaría que Jessica Stanley le dirigiera ni una palabra negativa, había vuelto a demostrarle que ella era mucho más que se había imaginado. ¿Muerta? Pensó con ironía. De seguro había sido invención suya y la habría difundido. La única que sabía la verdad era Alice y le parecía extraño que nunca se lo hubiera mencionado. Pero tampoco le parecía importante. Jessica parecía tener cierto poder, que quedaría disminuido con la simpleza de Bella.

Caminó media cuadra y si no hubiera estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos hubiera visto con quién se había chocado accidentalmente.

-Lo siento…- se separó del hombre y lo vio al rostro. Se enderezó y sonrió- Lord Edward, es una sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí…- Edward no salía de su estupor. Parecía flotar dentro de esa marea violeta y estaba encantado. Estaba convertida en una dama de sociedad y que todos pudieran verla le asustó. Cualquier hombre podría creerse capaz de acercársele con alguna excusa.

-Lo mismo digo- vestía de negro, lo que parecía remarcar el profundo verde de su mirada- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- preguntó con interés. Bella sonrió.

-Cosa de mujeres- se encogió de hombro y miró discretamente a los costados. Edward la veía sonreír y esos labios eran los que deseaba tener entre los suyos- ¿A usted?

-Un arreglo financiero para un terreno- era verdad pero tampoco quería contarle que también había venido a cobrar toda la herencia de la dote de Tanya. La que no había podido cobrar gracias al tacaño de su padre, y ahora que el viejo estaba muerto, obtenía, lo que por ley, le pertenecía.

-Parece interesante, he visto su caballo y supe que estaría por aquí- él sonrió de costado, las piernas de la dama temblaron.

-¿Está asediándome?- ella rió.

-Ese es su trabajo, milord. Pero creo que debería tener cuidado. Parecen estar dispuestos a manipular nuestros destinos…- Edward entendía cada palabra. Estaba relacionado con sus hermanos.

-¿Cree que podemos escapar de sus garras?- ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos, era intercambio amistoso a ojos de los demás. Pero seguía siendo algo público. Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero- él sonrió de costado y bajó su voz. Vio como Sally le hacía señas, estaba lista para irse.

-¿Y eso de qué se trata?- ella se acercó y susurró.

-Encontrar al hombre del que me enamoré- le sonrió e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Le dio la espalda y caminó deprisa hasta su carro. Sally ordenó las bolsas y entró tras ella.

Edward se obligó a moverse y seguir hasta su caballo. Todo era una maraña de descontrol, esa mujer lo desconcertaba totalmente. Un día parecía no querer mostrar quién era y ahora le decía que quería encontrar al hombre del que se había enamorado. Eso, era claro significado de que estaba hablando de él. Estaba más que seguro. Alice le había dicho que ella solía estar enamorada de él y le parecía gracioso, pero Suecia la había cambiado y querían que se alejara de ella.

¿Por qué Suecia habría de cambiarla? Faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas y se disponía a completarlo.


	8. Chapter 7

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 7**

Llegó a casa de Alice sin avisar y la hicieron pasar. Ella agradeció y caminó por el pasillo lateral hacia el patio interno. Su amiga tomaba una limonada al aire libre. Estaba tan cansada de fingir luto que terminaría por revelarse en cualquier momento. Llevaba la cuenta de los días como cuenta gotas.

-¡Bella!- la saludó con efusividad, como siempre hacía- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- evidentemente sorprendida. Apenas habría reconocido a Bella si no la hubieran informado. El vestido que llevaba jamás se le habría ocurrido usarlo pero en ella estaba fantástico.

-Faltan dos semanas para que dejes esos atuendos oscuros y aburridos- ahora llevaba uno azul marino muy oscuro, casi negro. Ya hasta se la veía demasiado triste y pálida- Y mientras tanto…- le extendió una carpeta. Alice la abrió y se sorprendió.

-¿Quieres que te diseñe los vestidos?- enarcó una ceja.

-¿Conoces a alguien mejor? Luego estarás muy ocupada con tu vida social y…- Alice gritó de alegría.

-¡Encantada! ¡Me pasaría horas haciéndolo! Te van a encantar.

-Estoy segura de eso.

Apreciaba el tiempo de calidad con su amiga. Pasaron dos horas planeándolo todo y Alice se quedó impactada cuando le dijo que ya tenía el vestido para su fiesta. Aunque planteó la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta en su propio hogar, prefirió que Alice la hiciera en su casa y la presentara como invitada de honor y le diera la bienvenida, luego de eso las cartas le lloverían. Donde vivía una bella dama, las cartas llovían a diario.

Alice tenía una cita con en el modista y Bella se retiró más tarde. Estaba exhausta y comenzaba dolerle la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir. Ansiaba llegar a casa…

-Distraída de nuevo- se quejó cuando lo llevó por delante tras doblar la esquina. Ella rió y en un rápido movimiento la apoyó contra la pared. -indecoroso. Bella con un aire juguetón lo miró expectante y Edward empequeñeció los ojos- No me provoques…

-Pienso jugar con mis cartas- susurró y su aliento lo envolvió como un remolino.

-Tengo un juego armado- estaba tan cerca que le dolía no poder besarla. Se alejó y Bella se mostró tranquila. Edward tenía el juego pero quien lo manejaba, era ella.

-Que tenga buenas tardes- inclinó la cabeza y la vio alejarse. Sonriente caminó a la casa y entró por la cocina.

-Madre, que sorpresa…- estaba peligrosamente cerca de la situación anterior y no le agradaba que pensara mal de él. Aunque ya se hacía la idea de las cosas que debía pensar de él. Estaba comportándose como un descarado frente a su propio luto. Endemoniado luto.

-Edward- sonrió con educación y se retiró de la cocina. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en compañía de la cocinera. ¿Por qué su madre no le dirigía la palabra? Su padre lo hacía solo con cosas de suma importancia y… _maldito Edward_, pensó. Recordó el motivo por el cual estaba molesta.

-¿Sabes dónde está Emmett?- la cocinera señaló el patio de entrenamiento. Claro ¿Dónde más podría estar? Bajó del taburete con dos sándwiches y se acercó a paso tranquilo.

A medida que se acercaba al patio podía escuchar los ruidos de combate. Esgrima, sonrió. Adoraba ese deporte. Se paró a un lado y observó atentamente mientras se enfrentaba a un contrincante experto. Fue duro, pero no estaba técnicamente perfecto. Podía ser mejor, con la práctica. Exhausto dejó caer la espada y se sacó el casco. Se acercó a Edward y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Piensas comértelo?- negó con la cabeza y se lo entregó- ¿Qué opinas?- dijo con la boca llena. Aterrado, esperaba su respuesta.

-Vas bien, perfecciona tu enfoque- se encogió de hombros. Emmett lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Había esperado que Edward le respondiera que él podía hacerlo mejor, que nunca llegaría a nada que mejor practicara otra cosa… Edward se levantó- Sigue practicando, eso hace al maestro.

Caminó hasta la caballeriza y salió con _Tosh_. Su caballo color marrón claro como el café con leche o la miel, era su color preferido y ahora sabía el motivo por el cual lo había elegido ocho años atrás.

Isabella estaba tendida en el césped con los ojos cerrados y los pies cruzados uno sobre otro. Meditaba. O pensaba en Edward, que era lo mismo. El vestido de montar era tan ligero y cómodo que lo llevaría hasta para dormir.

-¿Me esperabas?- ella sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas que sonreían por sí solos.

-Tal vez- susurró para volver a cerrarlos. Edward se tendió a su lado y se acercó a ella. Cerró los ojos y lentamente deslizó la mano hasta la suya. Acarició el dorso y disfrutó de la suavidad- ¿Sabes a quién me encontré hoy?- él giró su cabeza para mirarla. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién?- susurró mientras seguía con las caricias lentas en su mano. Era tan relajante.

-Jessica Stanley. Le grité- rió y se volteó para mirarlo, estaba sorprendido- En medio de la tienda de Madame Marie Bath. Le dije que dejara de gritarle a la anciana, quera una desvergonzada- Edward sonrió- no me reconoció y cuando le dije quién era me dijo que era imposible, que estaba muerta. ¿Puedes creerlo?- volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Había oído ese rumor, Alice se encargó de desmentirlo. Ella recibía tus cartas-

-Lo imaginé- Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Bella afirmó el contacto.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasó en Suecia?- ella lo miró, la pregunta estaba en su rostro, una que no podía descifrar- Alice me dijo…

-Alice abre demasiado la boca-

-Lo sé, por eso quiero oírlo de ti- dejó de mirarlo.

-Nada. Fue todo un mal entendido- se encogió de hombros y Edward dejó el tema. No quería saber detalles. Prefería empezar una cuenta nueva- ¿Cómo están tus padres?- él rió amargamente. Le gustaba hablar con ella, a otra no le respondería con la verdad.

-Me detestan. No soportan estar cerca de mí. Mi madre me sonríe y me evita…

-Tal vez está dolida por algo.

-Oh si, estoy seguro. Mi padre no me habla para nada más que lo estrictamente necesario. Es un desastre…

-¿Intentaste hablar con ella?-

-No…- en realidad no lo había intentado y estaba quejándose de que ella no lo hacía.

-No lo hagas- se miraron- Primero arregla lo que crees que la enfadó y luego verás que comienza a ablandarse. Demuéstrale que eres diferente- Edward tragó en seco y se colocó de costado para verla mejor. Ella no separó la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Podré demostrarle que soy diferente?- susurró y Bella presintió que esa pregunta, era para ella.

-Nunca has sido igual, puede ver un antes y un después. Intenta volver al antes- ella dejó de mirarlo- Solo eso…- volvió a tumbarse de espalda. Bella se sentó y miró a _Beau_.

-¿Qué suce…?- le cubrió la boca con una mano y le indicó que se callara. Bella se arrastró hasta detrás de un árbol, se asomó y respiró tranquila.

-Una liebre- parecía haberse preocupado.

-¿Te pusiste así por una liebre?- ella rió y negó la cabeza.

-Camino aquí me pareció haber visto a un perro. _Beau_ le teme a los perros, podría ser un terrible desastre si alguna vez se cruza con uno- Se mantuvo de pie y se acercó al caballo para acariciarlo- Tengo que irme- dijo mientras acomodaba las riendas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Bella?- Tenía el cabello suelto hacia un costado y su aliento le acarició el cuello provocando que se le erizara la piel.

-Nada, a eso lo sabes- sin ninguna otra palabra, subió a su caballo y montó hasta casa a paso decidido.

_Por ahora_, pensó él.

La tarde tocaba su fin. Ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado. Pero las horas con Edward pasaban volando. Era una locura. Había pasado el resto de la noche escribiendo una carta a Jasper. Le contaba los últimos detalles de su vida, algunas cosas con respecto a su brusco cambio de vida y su aceptación al mundo de la alta sociedad. Estaba metida, no había marcha atrás. Evitó mencionar a Edward y preguntaba acerca de cómo ibas las cosas por ahí, su padre y su prometida. Esperaba que todo marchara bien.

La semana pasó volando entre las organizaciones de un nuevo ropero repleto de ropa y diseños de Alice, dijo que luego de que encontrara un marido se dedicaría al diseño de ropa para las damas por puro placer. Le haría bien y tenía buena mano para eso.

Rosalie estaba desmejorada y parecía que su madre quería regresar a América. Emmett no podía progresar con respecto al matrimonio y la gente comenzaba a hablar por lo bajo. Estaban prometidos hacía mes y medio y todavía no podían concretarlo.

Isabella se preguntaba por qué se retenían, había algo que debía saber. Su padre estaba llevando de maravillas la edición de su novela y eso la hacía feliz. Pero lo notaba cabizbajo y con ojeras. Oía la frase "estoy bien" a menudo y estaba segura de que estaba viendo otra cosa.

Sobre todos los motivos para generar un dolor de cabeza, hacía nueve días que no veía a Edward. Su relación secreta de amistad se basaba en eso. Compañía mutua escondida a los ojos de los demás. Se veían poco y nada, lo que afectaba notablemente en el humor de cada uno de manera negativa.

-Estoy exhausta- se tendió a su lado cuando llegó a su lugar preferido frente al río.

-Llevo esperándote casi dos semanas…- estaba molesto y malhumorado.

-Lo sé, no he parado. Temo que _Beau_ pierda su entrenamiento y holgazanee- Edward se volteó a mirarla.

-Puedo ocuparme de él si quieres. No puedo hacer nada, este endemoniado luto inservible me estresa y amo tu caballo- Bella pensó con tristeza que le hubiera gustado que él la amara a ella. Desvió su mirada y se obligó a pensar que hacía lo correcto.

-De acuerdo, deberás seguir una serie de cosas…

-Estoy dispuesto- dijo firme.

-Bien- pacto sellado.


	9. Chapter 8

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo****8**

-¿Cuál crees que debería mandar a hacer ser primero?

La voz de Alice la trajo al mundo real. Parpadeó y la miró con ceño fruncido.

-El que te apetezca más ¿Cuál crees que debería ser el primero en usar?

Los ojos de su amiga brillaron y comenzó una cháchara sobre vestidos. El por qué y para qué debería usarlos. Bella volvió a sumirse en ese mundo de nebulosas donde últimamente se encontraba.

Un gran signo de pregunta giraba sobre su cabeza. No tenía idea a qué haría con respecto a su vida social. Apenas faltaban una semana y se sentía presionada.

Rosalie lloraba la mayor parte del día y no hallaba argumentos para reconfortarla. Se limitaba a dejarla sola y a rogar por que encontrara la felicidad junto al hombre que había elegido. Su padre parecía consumirse en sus libros. Notaba que no comía y por las noches lo oía deambular por la casa. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. Tenía miedo.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálida.

Ella asintió mecánicamente y se enderezó despacio.

-Lo siento, Ali. Creo que debería irme. Se hace tarde y mi padre necesita mi compañía.

-Bella ¿Ocurre algo que quieras contarme?

La miró seriamente. ¿De verdad quería confiarle a Alice todo lo que pasaba por su mente? No. Ella solo optaría por despreocuparla y actuar detrás de ella. Así no era como quería que fueran las cosas. Deseaba dejar de parecer una tonta a vistas de todos y comenzar a abrir los ojos. Quería aprender a ser más despierta, más vivaz.

A eso se le sumó un pensamiento que la descolocó. El amor, está sobrevalorado. Si quería vivir el momento, debería ser realista y dejar de soñar.

Sonrió ligeramente y sintió que un peso se le agregaba al cuerpo, al alma. Era mentirle a su amiga. A su hermana de toda la vida.

-No, Alice. Es solo que… la situación de Rose me tiene preocupada.

El rostro de Alice cambió rotundamente y la muchacha deseó saber en qué había estado pensado. Qué conclusiones había sacado.

-A mí igual. Pero sabes como son las cosas…

-No, no lo se.

Alice parpadeó ante su brusquedad.

-Lo siento, Alice. Pero últimamente te preocupas por dejarme a un lado y son mi familia también. Es mi familia la que está en juego.

-Bella…

Alice se sentía a punto de romper un pacto. Pero suspiró y lo hizo. Bella iba a saberlo, tarde o temprano.

-Es complicado…

-Siempre se me han dado las cosas complicadas.

Dijo sin perder la calma. Alice lo sabía, conocía a su amiga y sabía perfectamente que ella siempre había sido práctica para los problemas.

-Emmett no puede casarse con Rosalie.

-Algo así había escuchado.

-No hasta al menos que Edward se case nuevamente.

Bella trató de recordar las leyes de Londres pero en Suecia las cosas eran muy diferentes. El luto se respetaba, pero eso no impedía que una pareja pudiera o no casarse y concretar su felicidad.

-Si Emmett se casa antes, Edward perderá todo derecho sobre Cullen's House.

-¿Qué opina Edward al respecto?

Preguntó cautelosamente. Alice sin importancia suspiró agotada y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, poco elegantemente.

-Evita el tema. No quiere hablar al respecto y Emmett está desesperado. No pelean pero se nota la tensión. No soporto vivir bajo el techo donde no puedo decir nada por temor a que sea mal intencionado. Mis hermanos están tocando los extremos y va a terminar mal, Bella. La gente comienza a hablar…

-Me extraña de ti, Alice.

Su amiga la miró totalmente confundida. La cabeza iba a explotarle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre has sido muy hábil con la lengua ¿Que ha pasado? Pareces no poder con un solo problema.

-Es que no lo entiendes…

-Tal vez no. Pero tú tampoco estás ayudando. Edward puede no querer cooperar. Emmett parece no saber que hacer y tú deber, es estar allí entre medio.

-Creo que no te sigo.

-Alice… corre el rumor. Haz saber que no van a casarse hasta que el luto termine. Se llama honor y respeto a la familia. Los Masen siempre han sido catalogados por eso. Ahora, relúcelo. Eso es lo que necesita la cotilla para acallarse.

Alice pareció sacarse la venda de los ojos y sonrió. Abrazó a su amiga con total efusividad.

-Gracias, Bella. No se que haría sin ti.

Rió mientras la acompañó un rato más. Antes del atardecer, se retiró, por el costado de la galería. Donde había encontrado a Edward la última vez.

-¿Se estará convirtiendo en costumbre encontrarnos aquí?

Susurró cuando la atrapó al cruzar la esquina de la casa. Bella tembló de pies a cabeza pero se obligó a mantenerse centrada.

-¿Esto te parece coincidencia?

-Dicen que uno forja su propio destino.

Bella rió y él se mordió el labio inferior mientras la hacía retroceder para quedar bajo un mata de enredaderas que los ocultaban lo suficientemente bien.

-No está jugando limpio, Sir Cullen.

-El juego no tiene reglas…

Susurró ronco mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Si no hay reglas ¿Qué diversión abría al no poder romperlas?

Edward sonrió de lado y ella se sintió desfallecer. Sentía el cuerpo como una gelatina mientras los fuertes brazos se ceñían a ella. Edward parecía notar el efecto que causaba pero prefería verla sucumbir lentamente, él también estaba muriéndose del deseo pero presentía que habría un momento adecuado. Después de todo, su moral seguía intacta. Quería respetarla, pero ella se lo ponía difícil.

-Dime una cosa, Bella…- ella enarcó una ceja- ¿Lo del entrenamiento del caballo sigue en pie?

Ella casi suspiró aliviada.

-Claro…

-Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en el lugar y a la hora de siempre.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato.

La soltó y ella se acomodó la ropa. Antes de salir se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y salió sin mirar atrás. Edward iba a volarle la cabeza. Si es que ya no lo había hecho.


	10. Chapter 9

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. La pequeña habitación que cumplía la función de baño privado se había caldeado gracias al agua caliente de la bañera. Estaba deseosa de introducirse.

Unos minutos después recogió si cabello en un moño y se deslizó dentro del agua caliente. Sus músculos agarrotados se relajaron y casi estuvo a punto de dormirse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió. Jamás hubiera pensado que las cosas se darían así. Llevaba más horas dándole vuelta al asunto.

Sabía que Edward debería ser su enemigo, estaba haciéndole la vida imposible a su mejor amigo y su prima. Pero no podía. Por alguna razón inexplicable no podía simplemente odiarlo. A veces, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apartarlo y desear a otro hombre. Pero era cuando él aparecía. Más guapo y más hombre que nunca. Desistía de ese terrible plan. La había echado a perder para con otros hombres.

Cada fibra masculina suya la llamaba. Deseaba pasar sus dedos por todo su torso musculoso. Le encantaba verlo sonreír y reír. Hacía que su rostro se iluminara. No podía evitar pensar en lo desgraciado que había sido, que era y si no podía cambiarlo, que sería.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron sus ojos. Esas grandes esmeraldas verdes que la penetraban con fuerza. Resopló y salió de la bañera.

Su frustración acabaría por hundirla en cualquier momento posible.

Pero no era la única. Edward se retorcía en su cama de doseles y cortinas abiertas. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver su rostro. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había tratado, con todas sus fuerzas, de hacerla a un lado y mirar hacia delante.

Sabía que debería mantenerse retraído por el respeto, por el honor y por pura ética. Pero no podía. No podía seguir con esa maldita farsa de pretender que aún lloraba a la arpía que le había arrebatado su vida.

Tania le había robado todo lo que era. Su sonrisa, su felicidad y temperamento potente. En un principio creyó amarla, se convenció de que era el amor de su vida. Pero había sido un tonto más. Ella solo estaba detrás de la fortuna y él era un tonto que tenía esperanzas de amor. Después de todo, cuando finalmente supo que había muerto, sintió alivio. Nunca se había sentido mejor.

Pero allí estaba él. Deprimido, ensombrecido y dejándose cubrir por una capa de enojo y furia. Hasta que su túnel de oscuridad se vio iluminado. Sonrió ante la imagen de su rostro. Su risa, su cabello balanceándose en el viento. Las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos claros como la miel y los deliciosos labios llenos.

_Perfectos para besar_, pensó.

Bella le había devuelto al camino en el que solía estar. Era inconsciente de que sonreía más a menudo y cuando no podía verla, hablar o solo estar con ella por al menos un par de horas su humor cambiaba repentinamente. Su aura de paz, comodidad y serenidad lo envolvían. Complementaba su apenada alma. Solo deseaba encontrarse a su lado para poder sonreír. Tampoco era consciente de aquello. De que cuando estaba a su lado, todo parecía brillar.

-Estas dejándote llevar, Edward…

Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no le importó. Esperaría, esas malditas dos semanas para terminar con una farsa tremenda y lo haría. Tendría a Bella entre sus manos.

Un escalofrío detrás de un sombrío pensamiento lo aterró. ¿Y si alguien más descubría que ella era tan perfecta? ¿Qué era más que un rostro bonito? No. Se dijo a sí mismo. No se podía dar el gusto de perderla. Podían quitarle todo, absolutamente todo. Pero jamás podrían quitársela. Tendría que preparar terreno y asegurar la mano de su amada.

En sí, no cabía la idea de perderla. Fue entonces, cuando cayó en la cuenta. Los acontecimientos le cayeron como un valdazo de agua fría. Como una película de revelaciones. Mandó a llamar a su hermano y preparó dos vasos de whisky.

-Creo que estás algo alterada.

Se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista hacia la escalera. Rose lucía un vestido primaveral de color celeste que resaltaba sus ojos. Bella parpadeó, no sabía que responder. Había estado recorriendo el salón de punta a punta. Pensando.

-No, creo que te equivocas…

-No, eso nunca.

Sentenció con una sonrisa y Bella bufó. Recordaba el carácter triunfador de su querida prima.

-Es que estoy…

Se quejó frustrada y se frotó las sienes.

-Preocupada.

-¿Sobre qué?

Rose terminó de bajar y le hizo compañía en los sillones del salón. A pesar de los miles de problemas que se le ocurrían en ese momento, solo eligió uno. El más primordial según ella. O el que solo le podía contar a su prima.

-Mi padre, Rose. No está bien. Se niega a ver a un doctor.

Miró con pena a su pariente. Rose se cubrió la boca con una mano, evitando un sollozo desafortunado.

-Si, prima. No sé que pueda estar pasándole. Pero… tengo miedo.

Rose estaba tan compungida como Bella. Ambas querían lo mejor para su tío, y más aún cuando no estaban pasando por sus mejores momentos.

Simulando un dolor de cabeza y una leve desorientación, logró desaparecer a vistas de su prima. Corrió hacia las caballerizas, tomó a _Beau_.

-Vamos muchacho, tenemos cosas que hacer.

A todo galope salió. Sintiendo el aire pegar en su rostro de manera deliciosa. Ajustó las manos a las riendas, agachó un poco más la cabeza y apresuró el paso. Quién la viera ahora, pensaría que estaba siendo secuestrada por un caballo desbocado, pero ella solo pudo sonreí. No había experiencia mejor que correr a caballo.

-¿Cansada?

Ella rió y él la admiró. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y respiraba agitadamente. Se bajó del corcel negro y le palmeó el hocico. Edward se acercó por detrás y estiró una mano para acariciarlo. Ella le tomó la mano y se la dirigió al cuello del caballo. Este se removió nerviosamente al sentir manos extrañas. Bella tarareó una canción para calmarlo. Edward estaba fascinado y se negaba a mover su mano de allí. O siquiera de alejarse de ella. Se sentía tan bien.

-¿Lo sientes?

Susurró con voz suave. Edward asintió despacio.

-Eso proviene directamente de su corazón. Cuando está nervioso lo acaricias aquí, le susurras palabras suaves y se calmará. Aprenderá a tenerte confianza.

-¿Crees que algún día aprendería tanto sobre él como tú?

Ella rió despacio y su caballo se estremeció queriendo acercarse a ella. Pasó su hocico por su rostro y aumentó su risa. Edward sonrió. Totalmente embelesado.

-No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá…

Bella pasó una hora explicándole cada detalle de _Beau_. De lejos, se notaba que su relación con su caballo era estrecha y muy unida. Eran inseparables y lo habían vuelto a ser desde que ella había regresado. Una de las cosas por las que volvió, fue por _Beau_.

-¿Por qué más volviste, Bella?

Ella apartó la mirada y acarició el lomo del corcel. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió antes de mirarlo.

-Extrañaba mi tierra. Suecia era muy diferente y allí no tenía una vida como la tenía aquí. Pero a veces…

Desvió la vista hacia Beau y Edward frunció el ceño.

-A veces pienso que no hice lo correcto al venir aquí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te irás?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Muchas cosas me hicieron volver, pero muchas me están indicando que me vaya.

-Vaya… esperaba de ti una persona más luchadora.

Ella clavó su profunda mirada en él. Quién se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Algunas veces no se puedo luchar contra lo inevitable.

Edward estaba deseoso de poder hablarle. De poder decirle tantas cosas y hacerle tantas promesas, pero aún no se encontraba en sí como para poder hacerlo. Se sentía incapaz de hacer o decir algo que no pudiera cumplir luego y dañara a Bella.

Miró el cielo e hizo una mueca. Encantadora, de por sí.

-Debo irme.

-Las horas pasan volando en tu compañía.

-Creo que lo mismo.

Sonrió tímidamente y desató las riendas. Edward se acercó, acorralándola entre el cuerpo del caballo, el árbol y su propio cuerpo. Ella lo miró significativamente y él suspiró. Acarició su rostro y se contuvo. _Endemoniado yo_, pensó. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se apartó.

-Ten cuidado.

-Seguro.

Galopó a una velocidad desorbitada sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Su alma estaba adolorida y cada vez le costaba más respirar. La presión y el peso de una culpa le cayeron encima como un bloque de hierro. Odiaba con toda su mente cuando él hacía algo como eso. Provocarla con palabras silenciosas para luego dejarla en la nada.

Se obligó a mantener la calma y a entrar sin ser vista. Dio la orden al de las caballerizas para que dijera que estaba en la casa y en su habitación, no quería ser molestada.

La puerta con cerrojo se cerró tras ella. Furiosa se tiró en la cama a lamentarse. Lamentaba ser tan cobarde y poseer tantas normas. Se lamentaba ser londinense y no norteamericana. Se criticaba por poseer unos escrúpulos ininterrumpibles y por sobre todo, se lamentaba por amar a un hombre que el destino se había encargado de señalarle como el incorrecto.

Descargó su furia contra la almohada y luego de tanto llorar se dispuso a descansar. Necesitaba dormir.


	11. Chapter 10

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Se despertó muy ansiosa. Tenía un presentimiento que una sola vez se había permitido aceptar. Unas semanas antes de que muriera su madre. Se vistió a toda prisa y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está mi padre, Sue?

Sue conocía a Bella como si fuera hija propia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer. La niña parecía alterada y eso no era para nada normal en ella. Tragó en seco y desvió sus perturbadores pensamientos.

-En el patio interno, leyendo.

Bella asintió, sin ninguna sonrisa y salió casi corriendo. A la máxima velocidad que se lo permitía la endemoniada sociedad. Que diablos, estaba en su casa. Echó a correr por el pasillo lateral y entró cuidadosamente tras la puerta de vidrio.

El corazón se le encogió. Su padre, a quién recordaba vigoroso y sonriente estaba echo un ovillo en una silla mecedora de madera. Cubierto por un cobertor de cuadros escoceses grueso de lana. Tenía un libro entre sus manos temblorosas.

Bella se acercó despacio, manteniéndose firme y serena. No transmitiría sus pensamientos y mucho menos sus miedos. Al oír los pasos, Charlie levantó la cabeza de su libro y ella se quedó tiesa. Totalmente de piedra. Las ojeras pronunciadas y oscuras parecían hacerlo treinta años más anciano. La piel estaba algo amarillenta y últimamente, su cabello había adoptado ese color casi plateado que comenzaba a manchar sus cabellos castaños. Tenía la sensación de estar frente al abuelo y no frente a su padre.

-Hija…

El susurro ronco la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Padre…

Sonrió y se arrodilló a sus pies.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Trató de parecer serena y normal. Pero su padre, la conocía demasiado bien. Se echó a reír y tomó su mano. Estaban frías y huesudas.

-Bella, te conozco…

Sus claros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ese era el peso de la culpa que la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ambos lo sabemos, siempre lo supimos.

-No…

-Si, querida. Es un hecho.

Trató de tragarse el sollozo y lo logró. Siempre había sido fuerte. Había soportado la muerte de su madre, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo con la de su padre también. Pero el alma le pesaba. La conciencia le pesaba.

Pidió el té para desayunar junto a su padre y pasó el resto de la mañana en su dulce compañía. Haciéndolo reír y despejar su mente. Casi parecía más joven. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos determinaban la edad de su cuerpo, pero no de su alma.

Si, tal vez siempre hubiera sabido que este día se acercaba. Pero no podía dejar de culparse por haberlo descuidado. Por sus propios intereses había descuidado dos duros años de cuidado intensivo hacia su padre.

Se prometió, que pasaría más tiempo junto a su padre.

Inconcientemente no sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora, parecía caerse el velo negro que llevaba frente a sus ojos. Los síntomas de su padre seguían allí. Algunos días lo trataban mejor que otros. Pero al fin, sabía que llegaba la hora de despedirse.

-Bella, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Dime, padre.

Sonrió con simpleza y naturalidad. Gesto que igualaba a su madre. Charlie sonrió sintiendo el agudo dolor en el pecho. Como cada vez que pensaba en su difunta esposa. Lo había pensado y ahora lo confirmaba. Estaba seguro que lo suyo, era angustia.

Bella ya era una muchacha mayor. Había salido adelante para poder lograr con la promesa que le había hecho a su difunta esposa. Que su única hija, fuera feliz.

Sabía que no lo era, que por más que mostrara una sonrisa deslumbrante todas las horas del día. Algo, la aquejaba. Pero creía que tenía el tiempo suficiente, para despedirse de ella, con una sonrisa honesta en el rostro y dejándole una vida feliz por delante.

No sabía como afrontar la situación sin ser demasiado duro, o demasiado realista. Pero su niña era ya una mujer y no podría esperar.

-Sabes que no siempre dependerás de mí.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro y se desvaneció lentamente. Frunció el ceño, sin aventurarse a refutar a su padre.

-Estás en plena edad casadera y necesitas un marido.

Bella sintió que la sangre le corría como un chorro de agua helada por el cuerpo entero.

-Quiero que consideres bien tus opciones y aceptes la que más conviene. Te conozco, hija. Se que no te conformarás con un matrimonio basado en comodidades, prefieres el amor y las cosas de la juventud. Espero que lo consigas, te deseo lo mejor y te apoyaré siempre. Pero encuentra un hombre bueno, eso es, lo que a la larga importa más que el dinero.

Bella tragó el nudo en la garganta y asintió seriamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, padre.

-Gracias, cariño.

El dolor de cabeza la dejó excusarse para dejar a su padre descansar en su habitación. Caminó por el jardín sin rumbo. Tenía la mente en otro sitio. En uno donde los problemas eran más simples y fáciles de encontrar solución.

-Muy pensativa…

Se sobresaltó de inmediato y respiró aliviada cuando vio a su prima.

-Si, cosa que suele pasar…

Miró a su derecha, donde se acaba de posicionar su prima. Llevaba sombrero y un vestido pesado de color azul oscuro. Resaltando su rubia belleza americana.

-¿Sales?

Rose sonrió sin gracia y los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas.

-¿Rose?

El rostro impávido de Rose no daba buenas señales, negó con la cabeza. Se acercó y la tomó por los brazos.

-Me voy, Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Vuelvo a América.

-No puede ser. ¿Qué pasa con…?

-Se terminó, Bella. Está todo hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Está escrito, Bells. No nos correspondemos. Regresaré a mi país y contraeré matrimonio con Ridley quién lleva pidiendo mi mano hace tiempo.

Bella estaba por confrontar su estupidez pero Rosalie levantó una mano pidiendo que se callara.

-No digas nada, prima. Se lo que tienes para decir. No todos tenemos finales felices…

-¿Rosalie?

Su madrastra apareció en el umbral y la esperó.

-¿No vas a quedarte hasta la fiesta de Alice?

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Que pases una hermosa noche, te la mereces. Adiós.

Se despidió de su tía y se retiraron en silencio.

En un lugar vacío. Vacío, eso era lo que sentía ahora en su propio cuerpo. Sola, la sensación de soledad la invadía y creía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. No podía respirar.

Tomó rumbo a los establos. El corazón le latía en los oídos a causa de la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo entero. La ira que sentía parecía concentrarse en su pecho y le impedía respirar con facilidad.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Edward?

Llevaba quince minutos esperando su llegada ansiosamente. Pero su efusiva ira lo sorprendió por completo. Se enderezó de inmediato y la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Estaba agitada y furiosa. Atractiva a sus ojos. Pero se mantuvo a raya, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una erección. Seguía sin entenderla.

-Mira, no tengo la menor idea de cuáles sean tus motivos además de los obvios.

-¿Podrías ser más explícita?

Bella respiró hondo, alterarse no le iba a servir de nada. Desvió la mirada y retomó su compostura. Fría, distante. Edward se sintió alejado de repente y eso no le gustó.

-Rosalie se va. Vuelve a Estados Unidos. Emmett no va a casarse con ella, por que a pesar de todo, te respeta por que eres su hermano. Está sacrificando su vida, a la mujer que ama por una codiciosa mansión que no vale nada al lado de lo que él tenía.

Ahora entendía su punto.

-Yo no lo obligué a nada.

Ella rió abiertamente, lo cual fue muy doloroso. Su tono irónico era hiriente.

-No hizo falta. Tu silencio le otorgó que actuara de esa forma. ¿Te das cuenta, Edward?

-Bella, esa propiedad….

-¿La propiedad es todo lo que te importa? Mira más allá de tus ojos. Ve lo que ellos tienen. En esa mansión siguen viviendo tus padres por más que algún día la heredes. Las fortunas no importan si no se tiene a la persona correcta.

A eso quería llegar él, pero la dama se negaba rotundamente a darle la palabra. Bella estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-No estoy seguro de si es o no enamoramiento pasajero. . Emmett es un niño todavía, no conoce los peligros de la vida pero...

Ella se congeló. Era una fiel muestra. Edward jamás conocería el amor. Ese sentimiento estaba extinto en él.

Lo que no sabía, es que estaba tan equivocada al respecto. Edward deseaba explicarle que por ella había sido capaz de cederle todo el terreno a su hermano. Así como había descubierto que nada valía la pena si no tenía a Bella, le había creído a Emmett. Quién aseguraba que su amor por Rose, era infinito y más precioso que todas las estrellas en una noche de verano.

-Que ingenua fui.

-Bella... Esto no tiene por qué afectarnos…

-No lo entiendes y dudo de que algún día lo hagas.

-Bella…

Su tono era severo, como si quisiera ordenarle algo implícito. Ella sintió nauseas.

-Déjalo. Pensé, por un momento, que llegarías a cambiar y a ser diferente. Me permití ilusionarme y creer que ese ser egoísta estaba lejos. Pero me equivoqué.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo a su favor, ella estaba hecha un arremolino de color caoba en el aire. El cielo estaba desconcertantemente gris y amenazaba una tormenta de verano.

Desgraciado regresó por donde había venido.

Esa era la consecuencia de ser espontáneo y liberal. Debería de haber dejado los puntos claros desde el principio. Él tenía la culpa, él le había dado lugar a que creyera una cosa que era absurda. Había permitido que Bella se ilusionara y conceptuara que él podía ser diferente. Por más que lo deseara, ese había sido un gran error.

Bella estaba profundamente dolida. Se arrepentía de haber otorgado su confianza a alguien que, claramente, se negaba a recibirla. Se culpaba por haber sido tan inocente, tan ciega. Había creído que alguien podía cambiar, pero para semejante cosa, él debería de haber querido cambiar. Y eso, estaba muy lejos de Sir Edward Cullen. Querer cambiar.

Llegó a los establos con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señorita, tiene visitas.

Se giró, desconcertada y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Gimió de alegría y corrió a sus brazos. Un Jasper sonriente la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Su amigo, su hermano del alma. Justo lo que necesitaba. Un aire fresco en el caluroso verano.


	12. Chapter 11

**********Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Se guardó las lágrimas en el fondo del alma, ya las desperdiciaría más tarde.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que has llegado sin avisarme?

Jasper rió y volvió a hacerla girar en el aire por segunda vez.

-Mi carta no te ha llegado. Eso es una pena.

-Estoy segura. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Lo se, pequeña. ¿Llego a tiempo para el té londinense?

Ella rió y lo condujo a la casa.

-Este lugar es magnífico. Yo también hubiera deseado regresar si hubiera pertenecido aquí.

Rodeada de gente londinense, su acento europeo la hizo sonreír. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de su amigo. Sus pequeñas particularidades.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Le preguntó muy entusiasmada mientras tomaban asiento en la parte trasera de la casa. El aire fresco corría por la galería y los refrescos con hielo les daban ánimos para seguir con la charla animada.

Ponerse al día, podía llevar horas.

-En perfectas condiciones, te manda saludos.

-Muchas gracias, mi padre está en reposo. No se encuentra muy bien.

-¿El viaje no le ha sentado bien?

Su interés por la salud de sus más allegados era algo innato en él. Ella siempre lo apreciaría. Jasper siempre estaba al pendiente del bien estar de ella y su padre. Era una buena persona.

-No, lo contrario.

Dijo un tanto apenada, evitando sus signos de mal estar.

-Bueno ¿Y qué pasó con María?

Una sonrisa cómplice cruzó por su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír encantadoramente y enarcó una ceja en son de pregunta. Bella estaba a punto de chillar de la alegría.

-Dime que no es cierto…

-Si, rompí mi compromiso.

-¡Oh, por todos los santos!

-Bella, tenías razón. Cuando le dije a mi padre lo que haría, estaba de mi lado. Siempre creyó que era capaz de hacer lo correcto y sabía que me estaba equivocando con ella. Ahora lo se, ella no era para mí. Quiero otra cosa, quiero alguien todo lo contrario a María…

Él siguió describiendo a su mujer ideal. Una mujer de corazón noble y sonrisa fácil. Que fuera capaz de darle amor y cariño cuando más fuera necesario y cuando no, también. Quería enamorarse de verdad. No de una fantasía, como lo había sido su anterior prometida.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Jazz.

-Gracias…

Le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos. Mantuvieron el contacto por unos segundos. Lo que fue necesario para que él le tocara el alma. Como siempre lo hacía. En una pregunta inexistente, ella apartó su vista vidriosa.

-Creo que te conozco demasiado, dime qué sucede Bella.

Susurró y ella negó con la cabeza. Una débil sonrisa apareció, en un frágil intento de mejorar sus sentimientos.

-No es nada.

-No me moveré hasta que lo sepa ¿Fue él verdad?

Ella asintió y bajó su rostro a las manos unidas con fuerza. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Volver, había sido en vano. Ahora estaba segura de aquello.

-Esperé demasiado de él.

Admitió con dolor.

-Pequeña…

Se acercó y la enlazó a sus brazos. En un protector abrazo. Ella se dejó llevar. Un suave y lastimero sollozo salió de su alma, de lo más profundo de su ser.

Había sido tan tonta al caer en la trampa de un hombre seductor y deseable. Tan fácil. Que se engañó. Manipuló sus esperanzas de una manera tan vil que la hacía sentir más tonta de lo que ya se creía. Había echo el ridículo.

-Edward perderá los derechos de Cullen's House si Emmett se casa primero. Es una mansión en el campo, nada más. Pero se niega a cederla, se niega a dejar que su hermano sea feliz con la mujer que ama. Rosalie se fue esta mañana rumbo a América. El compromiso se rompió.

Bella sentía la inmensa necesidad de interceder. Pero no podía ser artífice del destino de dos personas, o tres. Cada uno tomaba sus propias decisiones, para bien o para mal. Terminaban aceptando sus consecuencias. Pero la vida le parecía tan injusta, sabía que podía pasar. Siempre era destinatario de los trucos de la mala suerte. Estaba cansándose, pero tampoco sabía como hacer para cambiar de dirección.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Su susurro se perdió con la brisa de verano. Miró el cielo, gris perlado con nubes negras amenazantes. Las copas de los pinos estaban alborotándose. Mientras que su intenso verde, contrastaba de manera maravillosa.

-Creo que se avecina una tormenta. La primera de toda la estación ¿Nos ayudas a cerrar las ventanas? Creo que sería una oportunidad para conocer la casa.

No había alcanzado a aceptar, que la furia natural se desató.

Grandes gotas comenzaron a caer con fuerza, resonando en el cielo raso con fuerza. La intensidad fue en aumento y la lluvia se convirtió en diluvio.

-Ha de decir que llegaste justo a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo de evitar pescar una fiebre en el camino?

Ella rió y lo condujo de la mano hasta la sala. La única ventana que nunca se cerraba, daba al parque interno. Donde se veía la arboleda a lo lejos, el cielo entre medio y el diluvio caer por en medio. El verde del suelo brillaba y las bancas de piedra estaban oscuras por la humedad del agua.

Tras minutos de ver llover, el vapor comenzó a elevarse del suelo. El calor comenzaba a disiparse. Y lo más asombroso sucedió. A lo lejos, comenzó a formarse el arco iris de colores.

-A tiempo para ver el paraíso.

Susurró junto a él.

Jasper estaba tan estupefacto. Londres lo había sorprendido desde que había llegado. Estaba considerando severamente quedarse en ese magnífico país.

La calidez del clima lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Después de haber pasado veinte años en los climas fríos de Suecia, aquél adorable clima le agradaba demasiado.

Los paisajes, eran tan diversos. Londres tenía grandes espacios verdes con casonas de piedra. Las cuales eran relucientes y esplendorosas. Su gente era cálida y sonriente, los niños eran felices fuera cual fuera la situación económica. Las mujeres le parecían irresistibles y los hombres solidarios. En cambio, Suecia construía palacios para los pertenecientes al ducado y pueblos de chozas para la servidumbre, la cual ocupaba el resto de la población. Era un país frío de en cuanto a su clima y en cuanto a su población.

Aun así, el cambio. Lo tenía maravillado.

-¿Bella?

Se incorporaron de inmediato.

-Padre, mira quién ha venido a vernos.

Charlie mostró su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a zancadas.

-Hijo ¡Tanto tiempo! Que agradable sorpresa, es un placer tenerte en casa.

-Le agradezco, Charlie. Es un placer volver a verlos.

-Pero, ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? No menos de un mes, espero.

Ambos hombres rieron a sus anchas, Bella sonrió ante la imagen. Sus dos hombres preferidos juntos en ese momento. Pensó tristemente, que solo le faltaba uno.

Que fácil hubiera sido enamorarse de Jasper desde el principio. Ya estuvieran casados y formando familia, tal vez. Él era un hombre solidario, siempre compañero y feliz. Ella también lo sería. Pero no lo sabía con exactitud.

Descartó el pensamiento. Archivándolo en lo más profundo. Olvidándolo.

-Vamos, la cena está lista.

Interrumpió en la biblioteca con aire maravillada. La habitación olía a tabaco y ron. Reían con fuerza y leían el periódico mientras se ponían al día con la política de ambos países.

La dama estaba más que feliz y agradecida por tener en casa a su mejor amigo, a quién consideraba un hermano. Tanto ella como su padre, lo adoraban con pasión.

Cenaron con alegría. Luego de la partida de Rose, la mesa se habría vuelto sombría. Difícil de llevar. Cuánto lo hubiera gustado que su prima estuviera con ella en casa. Pero el pensar en ella la llevaba a pensar en él. En Edward. Quien, precisamente, no era su persona favorita en el mundo este momento y probablemente, no lo fuera durante un tiempo.

Edward estaba desesperado. Podía sentir cómo le faltaba el aire.

Había estado devanándose los sesos buscando una solución correcta. Había olvidado quién era Bella, y por qué le dolía tanto que ella estuviera enfadada con él. Había logrado combinar dos oraciones y formular un plan para sorprenderla. Para que ella volviera a creer en él. Sabía que sería difícil, complicado, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. A hacerlo, solo por que era ella. Alguien que valía la pena.

Se atrevió a compararla con Tania. Bella no era ella, ni de lejos. Eran dos personas totalmente distintas. Mientras una había sido fría y malévola, la otra era todo amor y bondad. A esa quería y se quedaba con ella. Por que le traía luz a sus días oscuros, a la penumbra de su vida que había creído como eterna.

Por que finalmente se daba cuenta, que estaba enamorado de Bella.

El pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido. Ahora no se sentía seguro al respecto. ¿La amaba? Esa pregunta lo estaba volviendo loco. La necesitaba a cada momento del día, y cuando se obligaba a pensar seriamente y en otros asuntos, allí estaba ella. Siempre. Entonces, sí. La amaba.

Desenfrenadamente, tomó su caballo y trotó sin piedad hasta la mansión del varón. Ella tenía que saberlo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba sintiéndose atrapado en sus propios miedos y dolores. Había creído que estaban comenzando algo. Lo cual lo aterraba. Algo que aún no tenía nombre y ni ellos sabían si titularlo o no. Pero ahora aquello que creía que habían creado se desvanecía, junto con el valor de su alma.

Verla sonreír, reír y solo ser ella misma había alcanzado a volverlo loco. Creía que eso era el paraíso para él. Solo para él. Pero se había equivocado. Al parecer también, otro había descubierto cuan maravillosa era.

Ahora la abrazaba, la hacía reír como niña y sonrosaba sus mejillas a la luz de la luna. El aspecto fuerte y rubio del hombre le dio una punzada de envidia. Su aire europeo era más que obvio. Entonces, allí estaba la fiel prueba de lo que había pasado. Eso era lo que Suecia había hecho con ella. Un amante.

Había sido un tonto, al creerle. Al dejarse llevar por el amor otra vez. Que estupidez.


	13. Chapter 12

**********Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Esto le parecía ridículo. Totalmente absurdo.

-Tiene que quedarse quieto, señor.

La exigente voz del diseñador terminó por cansarlo. Miró a Félix por enésima vez, quién parecía estar divirtiéndose por el show. El conde se quejaba a diario y el hombre no perdía el tiempo para ponerlo en su lugar. Estaban plenamente amenazados.

Apenas podía creer que estaba siendo manipulado por ese grandullón y su hermana.

Había dejado de intentar ir por su camino cuando el sirviente había demostrado ser más hábil y más entrenado. Se había sorprendido enormemente. Eso era imposible, antes hubiera puesto como meta, proponerse superarlo. Pero ahora, se sentía cansado y veía a eso como algo inútil.

-Veo que está quedando perfecto.

La chillona voz de su hermanita le llegó desde el otro lado del salón. Se dedicó a ignorarla y seguir parado con los brazos abiertos pretendiendo fastidio. Félix rió y Edward se enfureció.

-Deja de ser tan descarado, te despediré.

-No creo que sea posible, está bajo mis órdenes. Me dejaron a cargo, no a ti.

Sabía que eso era un golpe bajo. Pero siempre servía como una táctica más para abrirle los ojos a su hermano. Edward tragó en seco y enfrentó a su hermana. La espina dorsal de Alice vibró del miedo. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño, pero esa mirada, era asesina.

-Perfecto, por que regresaré a mi casa en la ciudad y no tendrás que verme más.

-¡No!

Alice se acercó y lo tomó de las manos. Espantando al diseñador.

-Déjenos a solas.

El sirviente acató la orden, sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina. Edward bufó del enojo.

-Bien, apura esa lengua, señorita. Dame un motivo para quedarme en esta casa, por que hasta ahora, careces de ello.

La calma de Alice, lo tomó desprevenido. Su angelical hermana, siempre sería tan especuladora. Lo peor de todo, era que la conocía demasiado bien.

-Esta noche habrá fiesta en la mansión.

-¿Y que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Lo sabes, no me hagas decírtelo.

-Ilumíname, Alice. Estoy perdido.

Se dejó caer en el sofá frente a ella y se sirvió un poco de agua. Era para darle más dramatismo al momento. Mejor hubiera sido Ron o Whisky. Pero, agua. Era lo único que se le había permitido beber desde hacía dos días. Era deplorable. Volvió a mirar el vaso. Con una mueca de desagrado lo dejó a un lado.

-Edward, se que ha pasado entre tú y Bella.

Edward no demostró signos de temor. Aunque lo sentía plenamente. Había querido hacer las cosas bien, pero desde luego, había fallado terriblemente. Sin embargo, era una vil mentira que Alice se arriesgaría a decir. Estaba dispuesta a ponerlos a prueba. Ya que Bella no había desenvuelto su lengua fingiendo no saber de qué demonios hablaba. Se lo había dejado bien en claro y Alice se había escandalizado con ese vocabulario vulgar. Habían tenido una disputa que había terminado en un pacto. Bella no pensaba abrir la boca, pero asistiría obedientemente al baile. Por su parte, Alice prometió que lo averiguaría y estaría en su casa a la mañana temprano.

-¿Ah, si?

Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil sacarle algo de información a Edward. Había pasado la noche entera sin dormir tratando de sacar conclusiones y elaborando un plan inteligente. Estaba más que segura que estos dos se traían algo entre manos y ella, lo sabría. Además, su reticencia a hablar, le daba pie a pensar. Era tan obvia, como Alice una manipuladora. Su hermano enarcó una ceja de manera enigmática. Alice rodó los ojos, perdiendo toda paciencia presente.

-Si, lo sé y no juegues con migo. Ella siempre te adoró y hasta logró enamorarse te de ti, pero se dio cuenta de que era un error. Se lo advertí, le aseguré que eras un error.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué manchaste mi imagen frente a ella? ¿Con qué derecho te crees para hacerlo?

La vena de la furia estaba sobresaliéndose de su cuello. Lo había teñido de rojo y apenas podía controlar su respiración. Alice, casi temió ante su reacción. Trató de mostrarse inquebrantable.

-No lo tengo. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Quería que abriera los ojos, cambiaste Edward y tú más que nadie lo sabe. No quería que ella sufriera. Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla.

-¿Prefieres perder un hermano antes que a una simple amiga?

Alice se enfureció y se entristeció a la vez. Lo miró con pena.

-Ella no es una "simple" amiga. Es como mi hermana, siempre me ha apoyado y para ese entonces, yo ya te había perdido.

Edward tomó esas palabras que se clavaron en el alma. Jamás se detuvo a pensar en los demás. Había sido egoísta. Había estado demasiado acostumbrado a actuar por su cuenta y a conseguir lo que quería, siempre había sido así. Nunca había ni siquiera estimado ser diferente. No tenía un por qué. Pero allí estaba su hermana para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Como decía ella, él había cambiado. Eso era verdad y él podía dar cuenta certera de que era de esa forma. Pero mientras que él hacía caso omiso de su vida y cambiaba, lastimaba a quienes más quería. Su familia. Jamás se había detenido a pensar qué era lo que pensaban, sentían o tenían para decir al respecto. No le había importado. Pero ahora, quería saberlo, y una vez más, se daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

-Alice, yo…

No tenía palabras para disculparse. Soltarle un "Lo siento" no tenía sentido. Cada vez detestaba más a Tania, se enfurecía por que lo había cegado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabes todo?

-La conozco y te conozco. Saqué conclusiones, pero he hecho mis averiguaciones desde una fuente muy segura.

-¿Cuál?

-Ella misma. He tardado horas en que lo soltara, pero he aquí la verdad. Se lo que sienten el uno por el otra. Ella está dolida y tú también, aun no se cual es el por qué.

Edward sintió el peso del dolor. El recuerdo de verla sonreír y reír en brazos de otro hombre. Había temido que eso pasaría un día u el otro. Mientras que él, no podía hacer nada. Había creído ganar terreno, pero se daba cuenta de que un soltero y buen mozo podía quitarle esas propiedades fácilmente.

-Alice, la vi con otro hombre. No puedo hacer nada. No puedo darle lo que se merece.

El susurro ronco de su hermano le lleno el pecho de conmoción. Estaba tan vulnerable y sus ojos tan tristes que rápidamente le recordó al Edward que había sido. Ese Edward capaz de sentir.

-Si que puedes. Además, estoy segura de que la viste con Jasper. Su primo.

Edward alzó la vista, confundido juntó sus cejas.

Podría ser cierto. Era casi de noche, y dentro del feudo, demasiado solos y demasiada confianza. Demonios, era cierto. Alice sonrió. Tenía razón, había sido con él.

-Alice… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Lo he echado a perder.

-Descuida, por esa misma razón tengo un plan.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente mientras Alice reía a carcajadas.

-¿Nunca dejarás de ser un duende malicioso, verdad?

-No me querrías si fuera de otra forma. Ahora, manos a la obra. Tenemos asuntos que terminar. ¡Anton!

El modista apareció de inmediato, como si hubiera estado pendiente de la conversación tras la puerta. Edward empequeñeció sus ojos en sospecha, estaba seguro de aquello.

-Apresúrate, necesitamos a mi hermano listo para las diez en punto.

-Mi eficacia puede lograrlo.

Edward rodó los ojos y se dejó acomodar el traje. Se sentía motivado, más libre y más… feliz. ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo había podido creer que ella lo cambiaría por otro? Que tonto había sido. Sonrió y miró el reloj elegante que colgaba de la pared de revestida con un tapiz azul. _Apenas seis horas_, pensó. Pero ahora, debía hacer una cosa. Una demasiado importante.

Bella se quedó tiesa mientras sentía que su dama de compañía le ajustaba los lazos del vestido a la espalda. Pudo imaginarse que le hacía un moño en la cintura y se giró despacio.

-¡Dios la bendiga, señorita! ¡Está preciosa!

Bella sonrió con simpleza y se miró al espejo.

-Gracias…

Susurró mientras se contemplaba. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era otra persona. Una que nunca se había atrevido a querer ver en el espejo. Pero ahora, la veía. Se recordó que esa no era ella. Pero el espejo volvía a desmentirla. Esa, era ella.

-Realmente, hermosa.

Jasper la apreció de pies a cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con él.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy elegante. La fascinarás…

Jasper enarcó una ceja y ella rió cubriéndose la boca de manera inocente.

-¿Acaso no lo notaste?

-Claro que lo hice, tengo ojos propios, Bells. Por esa misma razón es la que te acompañaré.

-Especulador…

Soltó con jactancia y lo miró con fijeza. Con intensidad. Ella se acercó y le tomó las manos.

-Solo prométeme que si algo pasa entre ustedes dos, la vas a cuidar. Ella es mi mejor amiga y tú eres mi mejor amigos, son familia. Los adoro y nada me haría feliz. Ella merece un hombre como tú y tú mereces una mujer como ella.

-No voy a mentirte, Bella. Nunca lo hago. Ella me atrae, me gusta. Pero no lo sé, es muy pronto para decirlo. Apenas nos conocemos.

-Bien, primo, tendrás tiempo.

Dijo al tiempo que eran informados que el carro estaba listo.

Bella se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y se cubrió la cabeza con ayuda de Jasper. Subió la escalinata y tomó asiento. Miró por la venta y suspiró. Este era el momento en le que se despedía de una vida tranquila y sencilla, abría la puerta a un nuevo mundo. Uno al que no creía esta totalmente lista pero sonrió. Siempre que había querido algo, lo había obtenido. Era hora de pensar para ella misma.


	14. Chapter 13

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La enriquecedora música llenaba el salón de baile. Damas luciendo prendas espectaculares, encantadas de presenciar el primer baile de la temporada en la mansión Cullen. Regodeándose entre ellos. Caballeros luciendo sus virtudes. Seduciendo y entablando conversaciones de política antes de enfundarse en la diversión de una fiesta.

Estaba repleto de gente elegante. Alice se había encargado de todo y ya se creía exhausta. Bella no tardaba en llegar y estaba ansiosa. Edward estaba allí, entablando una conversación con su socio cuando notó que los murmullos cambiaron. Un silencio rodeó el salón y se giró hacia donde provenían los nuevos murmullos indiscretos de la sociedad.

La música seguía deleitando a las personas y se perdía por el nivel de las voces.

Estaba más que fascinado. La sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó por sí sola.

El vestido azul le daba un tono cremoso a su piel, tan suave y delicado que la dejaba como una obra de arte a la que se quedaría mirando por horas. Su largo cabello estaba suelto en ondas ordenadas y enmarcaba su rostro, coronado por una serie de perlas plateadas. Sus pechos dejaban bastante a la imaginación y su altura distinguía de las demás damas. Su finura resaltaba y era notoria. Estaba tomada del brazo del mismo hombre con el que la había visto, ahora se sentía más tranquilo al respecto, pero seguía sintiendo celos al respecto.

¿Celos? Se rió de si mismo. ¡Claro que si! Quién no tendría celos sobre aquella mujer.

Bella temblaba del terror que fácilmente ocultaba tras una sonrisa de falsa tranquilidad y superioridad. Como lo había visto hacerlo a las damas de donde venía. Alice se presentó frente a ella e inclinaron las cabezas en forma de saludo.

-Bella, es un encanto tenerte aquí junto a tú primo.

-Lo mismo digo, Al.

Miró a Jasper intensamente por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Jasper las escoltó por detrás y se unieron a una mujer con su esposo.

-Ángela, querida ¿Te acuerdas de Bella Swan?

Una muy aturdida dama morena se quedó con la boca abierta mientras trataba de recordarla y relacionarla con lo que veía frente a ella. Bella sonreía y la muchacha sonrió finalmente.

-Pero sí que has cambiado, Bella. Estás fantástica.

-Gracias, es un gran placer verte de nuevo, Ángela.

-Oh, pero que descuidada.

Se disculpó ruborizándose.

-Te presento a mi esposo, Ben Cheney, varón de Northest.

Isabella inclinó su cabeza de costado y el hombre frente a ella le respondió de igual manera.

-Un gusto conocerla, madame.

-El gusto es mío, Señor Cheney. Les presento a mi primo, vizconde Jasper Withloock.

Saludaron cortésmente al nuevo invitado y la conversación prosiguió. El señor Cheney era un silencioso hombre de rostro especulador, de refinados rasgos que observaba sin decir una palabra.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías más familia, Bella.

-De verdad si los tengo, he estado con ellos un largo período en Suiza.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa!

Ángela siempre le había parecido una de las pocas niñas que era honesta y buena. Una vez más parecía sacarlo a relucir. Solía estar con Alice y ella, pero pocas veces la invitaban a sus juegos. Ella era más amiga de Jessica. A la cual, estaba deseosa de encontrarse por ahí y aún no lograba encontrarla.

Mientras la conversación se profundizaba y se desviaba a la política, los hombres priorizaron. Bella se permitió aislarse durante dos milésimas de segundos y pasear la vista por el salón repleto de gente.

-¿Impresionante, no?

Susurró su amiga. Claro, no podía olvidar que debía prestar atención. Volvió la mirada hacia la morena más baja que ella.

-Desde luego, tienes un don para esto de las fiestas, Ali.

-Gracias. Espero que todo termine bien.

Alice estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido y Alice notó que había expresado ese pensamiento accidentalmente en voz alta.

-¿Dudas de tus capacidades?

-Claro que no.

Rió mientras la tomaba del brazo y se disculpaba de dejar a los hombres solos. Jasper estaba formándose un grupo de charlatanes que lo escuchaban con avidez. Era un buen conversador. Estaba agradada de pasar el resto de la noche escuchándolo, pero no podía mostrar desfachatez opinando sobre política. Como si tuviera alguna idea al respecto.

-Vamos, tienes gente por conocer.

-Encantador…

Tras dos horas, no paró de hablar con millones de personas. Ya casi creía que no le faltaba nadie por conocer o recordar de su infancia. Cosa que no le era demasiado agradable. Detestaba la mirada lujuriosa en los hombres y la mirada hostil de las mujeres. Estaba cansándose. Era demasiado para ella.

Aun así, había sonreído como una invitada de honor debería hacerlo. Alice estaba más que contenta con el papel de su amiga y la dejó a solas con un grupo de muchachas que parloteaban acerca de vestidos y zapatos. Las últimas modas de Londres y cuestionaban a Bella sobre la moda en Europa. Ella sonreía, reía y se acaloraba como las demás, estaba aprendiendo a ser una dama londinense.

Había engañado a las personas. Hombres que veían en ella una piedra preciosa en bruto, fácil de tomar y sacarle brillo. Les sonreía y se reía con ellos, haciéndolos fantasear con su belleza. Mujeres que la veían con falsas sonrisas y conversaciones que la sofocaban, en las cuales tenía que fingir y contestar cada una como debía ser. La especulaban y por dentro, la detestaban, la envidiaban. Bella era apenas consiente de eso. Solo esperaba el momento de poder desaparecer.

A pesar de haberse ganado a más de medio salón con su simpatía, su aura de sencillez y paciencia. Los había enamorado con su belleza. Como lo había hecho desde el principio con una sola persona. Uno que llevaba viéndola, acechándola más de lo necesario. Esperando el momento correcto.

Se escabulló hacia donde estaba Jasper, los bailes no tardaban en comenzar y necesitaba un respiro antes de volver a la pista con quienes ya la habían presionado para un baile.

-Cúbreme, necesito un respiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro, es que… ya sabes.

-Seguro, ten cuidado.

-Conozco esta casa tan bien como la mía. Estaré bien, regreso en diez minutos.

Despistadamente fue pasando inadvertida pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. La refrenaban y se excusaba con que estaba buscando a Alice.

Cuando finalmente llegó a los grandes ventanales que daban a alas escaleras traseras no pensó dos veces en bajar. Los jardines estaban iluminados por creativos inventos de cristal y dentro tenían a una vela encendida. _Ideas de Alice_, pensó mientras sonreía. Comenzó a sentir la brisa en la piel desnuda de sus brazos, su cuello y rostro. Removiéndole el cabello y mezclando su perfume con el aire.

Aminoró el paso y cerró los ojos. Disfrutó del descanso que le daba la paz y el silencio del lugar. Inexplicablemente sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta suavemente en dos brazos fuertes. Abrió la boca de la sorpresa para hablar, pero fue acallada por una melodiosa voz que le susurró al oído.

-Está tan hermosa esta noche, Isabella.

La primera vez que le oía decir su nombre completo con dulzura. Delicadeza. La había paralizado. Se giró y se encontró de frente a ese par de ojos más hermoso del mundo. Si había una piedra que prefería ahora era la esmeralda. Por que le recordaba a él, a su mirada.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, dormido. No respondía a lo que ella le ordenaba. A huir de allí antes de ser descubierta.

Edward acarició su mejilla suavemente y le sonrió.

-Te he extrañado tanto estos días, amor mío…

Y como si no fuera suficiente volvió a susurrarle. Bella sintió sus piernas temblar, tal vez perdería el equilibrio sino se centraba. Pero él la afirmó más a su cuerpo. Compartiendo el calor que emanaba. No tenía palabras, tenía la mente en blanco. No podía reaccionar a lo que le decía, por más que quería hacerlo. Estaba tan estupefacta como sorprendida.

Le recorrió el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad. Su cálido tacto y se reprochó por haber pasado tanto tiempo alejado de ella.

-Tanto que duele…

-Edward… ¿Que estás haciendo?

-No puedo soportarlo más, Bella. Te necesito.

Sin decir más. Acortó la distancia. Sus labios se rozaron con delicadeza, pero la necesidad era poderosa. Bella entreabrió los labios y Edward aprovechó para mezclar su lengua con la de ella. La dama deslizó sus manos hacia su cuello mientras él se preocupaba por profundizar el beso.

Era mágico. Ambos habían esperado este momento. La pasión los devoraba con intensidad. Bella recorrió su pecho con las manos y llegó a la parte posterior de la cabeza para tomarlo del cabello y acercarlo más a su boca. Edward la atrajo de la cintura y acarició su cabello.

Bella estaba sucumbiendo, pero un sabor amargo la devolvió a la realidad. Se separó de él casi inmediatamente. Edward había esperado eso, pero no que fuera tan pronto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Dejó caer sus brazos y comenzó a retroceder. Edward la retuvo.

-Bella, por favor, hablemos.

-No hagas esto más difícil.

Se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ella tomó sus muñecas en un débil intento de apartarlo. Estaba dolida, él lo sabía. Le había hecho daño con su egoísmo, pero estaba dispuesto a remediarlo. No soportaba tenerla lejos.

-Voy a luchar por ti, Bella. Lo haré.

La dama tragó en seco terminó por alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creerle, por más que quería hacerlo. Era una promesa vaga. Edward no podía cumplirlas, menos si se trataba de amor. Le dedicó una última mirada de dolor, se giró sobre sus talones y se retiró. Con todo el dolor de su alma. Darle una oportunidad no se encontraba en sus prioridades. Se negaba a dejar que rompiera su corazón nuevamente.

Pero Edward estaba más que dispuesto a lograrlo.


	15. Chapter 14

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Regresó a casa junto a Jasper más temprano de lo normal. Pero ambos querían irse, había sido divertido pero estaban exhaustos. Volver a la sociedad era algo que no esperaban hacer. El caballero había tomado aquello como unas vacaciones y allí se encontraba, corriendo detrás de una dama que apenas parecía darle los segundos. Bella se encontraba tan abrumada que no sabía que pensar.

La dama simuló una migraña y con una sonrisa se disculpó.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Jazz.

Susurró antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Edward estaba demasiado nervioso como para dormirse. Demasiado excitado. La necesitaba y ella, lo había rechazado. Bueno, no del todo. Pero era Bella, le había prometido luchar por ella y lo haría.

Unos ligeros golpes a su puerta lo sobresaltaron. Se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse con su ex ayudante de cámara.

-Hemos sido informados sobre la situación norte.

-Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó sentar en una butaca frente a él.

-Dilo, no hables crípticamente. Necesito saberlo con urgencia.

Estaba demasiado malhumorado como para descifrar lo que quería saber de una vez.

-Su hermano ha interceptado con el tren que llevaba a su prometida hacia el otro continente. La carta ha llegado y ha sido destianda.

-Perfecto.

Respiró aliviado.

-Gracias, Bill. Has sido de una ayuda enorme. Puedes retirarte.

Se llevó el habano a sus labios y lo dejó a un lado tras una pitada. Tal vez le llevara tiempo, tal vez meses o un año completo. Pero Bella, sería suya. Y él, estaría esperándola en el lugar de siempre.

Se removió entre sus cobertores y suspiró. Nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido. Se reprochaba una y otra vez por haber corrido de los brazos de Edward. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería y había anhelado por tanto tiempo? ¿Que él se le declara con gestos de amor y luchara por ella? Pero no de esa forma. Tampoco estaba segura de qué otra forma lo prefería. Todo era tan confuso.

Se removió nuevamente y le pareció haber aplastado un papel. El cual cayó al suelo. Lo tomó y encontró su nombre escrito en una caligrafía que reconocía demasiado bien. La de su prima.

_"Querida Bella: _

_Quería que fueras la primera en enterarte. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que pensarás que ha sido una locura, pero te reirás y festejarás por mí, __o por lo menos eso espero__. No tienes idea de la odisea que ha sido. El tren se detuvo a causa de una colisión, los rieles habían sido cambiados de rumbo, __un desastre__. Entonces subieron buscándome desesperadamente. No podía reaccionar cuando lo vi. Emmett había cometido esa semejante locura. ¡Detuvo el tren por mí! Fue tan romántico, querida prima. Huimos, eso era lo único que podíamos hacer. Van a atraparlo, lo sabemos. Pero en América nadie nos encontrará. Lo más importante y lo que quiero decirte desde que comencé a escribir, es que he estado tan equivocada que de verdad lo siento. Siempre he sacado conclusiones adelantadas y tal vez, me dejé llevar por Alice. Se que harás lo correcto, por que siempre lo haces. __Y lo descubrí demasiado tarde. __Edward fue quién envió a Emmett hacia aquí, dijo que finalmente había entendido de qué iba la cosa. Y esa cosa, es el amor. Bella, por lo más sagrado que tengas, nunca lo pierdas. Tienes a un tesoro allí. . _

_Te adoro, Rosalie."_

Se levantó de la cama casi corriendo, se coló el vestido de montar y corrió descalza hacia las caballerizas. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba.

Su largo cabello caoba brillaba a la luz de la luna. Trotaban a una gran velocidad. Por todos los santos, esto era más que una locura.

Pero no era la única que estaba por cometerla. El conde llevaba recorriendo el lugar con desesperación por una hora. Si fuera necesario, la esperaría de por vida. Si algo jamás cambiaría de su personalidad, era a darse por vencido.

El caballo negro como la noche apareció frente a él. Bella estaba sonrojada, congelada de pies a cabeza pero apenas sentía el frío. El cuerpo le temblaba de excitación.

Se bajó del caballo, sintiendo los pastizales clavarse como pequeños alfiles en sus pies. Pero no le importó. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, era él. Edward se acercó a ella.

Las palabras sobraban. ¿Entonces para qué decirlas?

Sus labios se unieron en un unísono. Se aferraron como si en eso se les fuera la vida. Pero si no lo hacían, tal vez eso fuera posible. La pasión los quemaba en vida. Tanto como que la ropas les quedaban pequeñas.

Edward la recostó sobre le suelo y acarició su rostro. Sonrió, no podía creerlo. Tenerla cerca y de esa forma era como un milagro. Todo lo que alguna vez había esperado e imaginado.

-Te amo, Bella. Siempre lo he hecho y jamás he podido saberlo. Hasta que te perdí. Pero no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo.

No dejó que dijera nada más, no lo necesitaba. Los ojos de la dama se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonreírle. El conde volvió a besarla. Conllevándolos a desatar el fuego interno, que necesitaba encarecidamente acallarlo. Y en ese momento, la única corriente de agua fresca capaz de acallarlo, era ella.

Siempre lo había sido.

Edward recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba fascinado por el brillo de su piel, la luna le daba un toque especial. Pero estaba más que seguro de que era algo propio de Bella.

La amó como si fuera el último día de sus vidas. Como sería por el resto de su vida. Su primera y última mujer. Por que si no era Bella, no era nadie más y nunca lo había sido. Por que ahora descubría que nunca habría más vida de la que ella le daba.

Dejó que él amara su cuerpo, su alma y se forjara en su corazón con tal fuerza que nunca sería capaz de quitarlo. Por que en ello se le iría la vida.


	16. Chapter 15

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Se removió lentamente mientras descubría que estaba siendo aferrada por un par de brazos demasiados fuertes. De los cuales nunca se atrevería a escapar.

Edward la ciñó a su cuerpo y ella levantó su rostro. Se encontró con un sonriente y apuesto hombre, del cual, estaba más que enamorada.

-Sabes que esto ha sido un error…

Esas palabras fueron las necesarias para dañar su alma. Bella terminó de girarse y lo enfrentó.

-Bella...

-Pero me arriesgo, Edward. Soy artífice de mi propio destino y no me importa lo que nadie tenga para decir sobre nosotros. Esto es lo que quiero. A ti.

Levantó una mano y colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

-Entonces estoy contigo.

-Te amo.

Su susurro se perdió con el viento y llegó a para instalarse en el corazón del conde. Tan hondo como se había calado en sus huesos.

Finalmente, esto era lo que había estado esperando ansiosamente. Amar.

Siempre había estado. Siempre había sabido que Bella estaría allí para él. Lo había descubierto dolorosamente y no se arrepentía, le había hecho valorar cada centímetro de esa mujer y así quería que fuera siempre. Y lo sería.

Ahora se sentía preparado para enfrentar cualquiera que fuera lo que viniera.

-¿Sabes por qué siempre quise quedarme con esa casa?

-¿Por qué?

Susurró mientras acariciaba su mandíbula. Tan perfecta y cuadrada. Tan fuerte.

-Por que sabía que si la cedía tendría que irme y era lo más cercano que tenía a ti. No siempre tuve la certeza de que terminarías conmigo.

El corazón de la dama se encogió.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-Para este entonces, mi hermano debe de estar casado y elaborando un plan para que no lo atrapen. La casa no me importa, Bella. Nunca ha sido eso. ¿No lo ves? Estaría en cualquier lado pero solo si fuera a tu lado.

-Edward, yo te seguiría donde quiera que estuvieras.

-Lo sé, por eso es que me importas tanto. Por que siempre has estado ahí, sea malo o bueno.

-Siempre has sido bueno.

Refutó. Negándose a creer que alguna vez el corazón de Edward había sido dominado por el rencor o la ira maldita.

-No siempre, pero ahora pretendo serlo y hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Edward sonrió y señaló a su alrededor.

-Que esto, señorita. Está terriblemente mal.

Ella rió y se levantó del suelo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y con restos de hojas secas. En menos de dos horas estaría por amanecer y tendría que regresar a casa. Se vistió mientras él solo llevaba unos pantalones. Su torso era seductor y no deseaba nada más en el mundo que volver a quedarse tendida con él.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos por su espalda. Esa mujer lo había puesto todo de pies a cabeza y estaba agradecido por eso.

-Tengo que respetar el luto y tú tienes una visa social por delante.

Frunció el ceño, señal que pensaba más aprisa que lo normal. Detestaba la idea de aparecerse frente a la sociedad como una presa esperando ser cazada. Durante tres meses enteros. Pero esa era la forma en la que debería hacerlo. Por el bien del honor de ambas familias. Se sentía tan apenada, como si toda su felicidad no fuera suficiente como para cubrir aquella desagradable noticia.

-Huye conmigo.

Parpadeó sin poder creerlo. Los ojos del conde brillaron de una manera muy intensa. Lo estaba diciendo enserio. Por que estaba plenamente dispuesto.

-No podré soportarlo, Bella. Sino dices que si, te encerraré para que nadie más pueda verte. Eres mía.

Era un gesto de posesión descontrolada. Pero se negaba a perderla de nuevo o a arriesgar aquello que tenían. No quería que se viera expuesta a otros brazos que no fueran los suyos. Desde luego era algo que tendría que hacer en un baile, así como hablar libremente. La palabra libremente lo aterraba. Ella era de él. Por lo tanto él, era de ella.

-No puedo hacerlo, Edward. Mi padre…

Sentía el corazón estrujarse de dolor. Pero de verdad no podía hacerlo, su padre significaba demasiado para ella.

-Es lo único que tengo, además de ti.

Susurró con el sollozo en la garganta. Él besó su frente y la atrajo a sus brazos.

-Descuida, encontraremos una solución, cariño. Lo haremos.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-¿Paseando tan temprano?

Sobresaltada se giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Qué haces tú tan temprano?

-Sin evasivas, Bella.

Jasper se sentó en un fardo de alfalfa mientras terminaba la manzana. Apenas amanecía y Bella notó que tenía unos profundos surcos bajo los ojos. Se acercó y empequeñeció los ojos.

-¿Acaso me espías de noche?

-No, solo anoche. Estabas alterada. Me preocupé, pero supe que estabas en buenas manos.

Él enarcó una ceja y ella se ruborizó.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Descarado.

-¡Lo sabía!

Soltó una carcajada y ella se sentó a su lado. Sintiendo una leve molestia que disimuló con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, cuéntame.

Ella parpadeó y soltó una carcajada.

-No.

-Oh, Bells. No tenemos hermanos por el cual preocuparnos, lo cual es una pena. ¿No crees que por eso hayan unido nuestros caminos? Míranos, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-De acuerdo. Pero sin detalles.

-Pensándolo bien, no los quiero, gracias.

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor para verla.

-Rose me envió una carta. Edward envió a Emmett a buscarla, fue muy romántico. Simplemente, sabía que la leería y yo sabía, que él estaría en nuestro lugar de siempre.

-Totalmente romántico.

Sonrió conforme, era todo lo que obtendría de su obstinada amiga. Pero si escuchaba un detalle más de lo apropiado, creería que no podría volver a mirar a Edward al rostro. Por lo tanto, aquello era mejor que nada, desde luego.

-¿Pero qué es lo que no me estás contando?

-Me pidió que huyera con él. Debemos mantener un lugar en la sociedad. Edward está de luto, no puede contraer matrimonio.

-Absurdo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Dónde sale eso? ¿En las leyes o es una leyenda de sociedad?

-No lo sé…

Creía que era un saber de dominio público, por que supuso que se encontraba en las leyes. Pero jamás se lo había preguntado, jamás había tenido la necesidad. Pero una vez se había enterado de un caso que lo había roto y pero no recordaba quiénes y cómo había sido la reacción de la gente. Tal vez no debería de ser demasiado importante como pintaba. Pero él era un conde, eso lo hacía un gran obstáculo.

-Vamos, debemos averiguarlo. No puedes huir, no podría cortejar a Alice de esa forma.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo siento, tú duermes mientras yo muevo mis hilos.

-¡Jasper!

-¡No hablaré más del asunto, tendrás que preguntarle a ella!

Rió mientras corría delante de ella como un niño.

-¿Desde cuando madrugas?

Se giró encontrándose a su padre y los lacayos que lo ayudaban a asear sus caballos de viaje.

-Padre, que gusto verte de nuevo ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

-Oh, de maravillas. Tu tía abuela Elizabeth es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Los fríos de montaña le temen a ella.

Edward rió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miró atentamente a su padre.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward?

Dejó de cepillar a Tosh por unos momentos y asintió lentamente. Antes de caer en la cuenta del pequeño detalle.

-¿Me llamaste Edward?

El anciano Carlisle Masen rió con fuerza. Dejándolo aún más confuso.

-Yo elegí ese nombre ¿Por qué no llamarte de esa forma?

Allí de pie sin encontrar respuesta. Carlisle le sonrió.

-Bien, supongo que tenemos una entrevista en mi despacho después del desayuno. Ve a la casa, tu madre está ansiosa. Quiere asegurarse de que sus hijos están bien.

Asintió nuevamente y le dejó el trabajo al pequeño, encargado del cuidado de los caballos.

A paso inseguro se acercó a la casa. Se sentía extrañamente medroso. No estaba seguro de querer enfrentar el dolor de su madre de nuevo, no soportaría su indiferencia otra vez. Además, tampoco quería ver decepción en sus ojos. Detestaba la forma en la que Esme lo miraba tristemente, enderezaba su cabeza, sonreía delicadamente y desaparecía de su vista. Lo odiaba.

Si bien su padre lo había tratado de forma extraña y hasta quería hablar con él, no estaba del todo seguro.

-¡Hijo!

Su madre corrió hasta él los pocos metros que los separaban y lo abrazó.

-Cuanto me alegra volver a verte.

Edward apenas era capaz de reaccionar. Sonrió a medias y rió.

-Si, digo lo mismo. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Miró hacia todos lados y encontró a Félix.

-Trae a Alice, ahora.

Sin retrucar, se giró hacia las escaleras y desapareció. Solamente ella era capaz de explicar este suceso.

Tomaron el desayuno entre la aparatosa charla femenina. Su madre y su hermana no habían parado a respirar ni un minuto. La abuela Masen los visitaría por lo pronto, muy enseguida. Estaba deseosa de ver a sus nietos. Los únicos que tenía. Su salud seguía siendo forjada en hierro y tenía para rato. Por lo que quería aprovecharlos.

-Creo que tengo cosas que terminar, las veré después señoritas. Edward.

Carlisle se retiró educadamente. Edward se disculpó y fue detrás de su padre.

-Adelante, estaba esperándote.

Edward tomó asiento delante de su padre y se sintió veinte años más joven. Cuando era un niño. Como el mayor, tenía ciertos privilegios que la mayoría de las veces lo llevaban al despacho de su padre. No para sonreírle precisamente. Sino para disculparse por sus travesuras. Solía ir a menudo, pero su padre jamás había sido demasiado brusco. Solo justo.

-Creo tienes algo para decirme.

-Padre, lo siento.

-¿Por qué, hijo?

-He sido un idiota todo este tiempo. He estado tan ciego. Supongo que nunca me he dado cuenta de lo pasaba a mi alrededor. Por eso tengo que pedirte disculpas. Siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y te lo agradezco, de verdad. Lamento haberlos lastimado con mis actos, a ti y a madre. Pero ahora no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

-Siempre estaremos allí para cuando nos necesites, hijo ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Voy a volver a casarme.

-¿Cómo dices?

Sabía que su padre no estaría tan de acuerdo con la idea.

-Si, pero esta vez. Estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero. La amo, padre, y es enserio.

La honestidad de las palabras de su hijo lo tomó por sorpresa. Se daba cuenta de algo muy importante, que aquél muchacho que tenía en frente era un hombre maduro. No era el anterior Edward caprichoso que se dejaba guiar por lo que le venía en gana y trataba de llevarse el mundo por delante. Éste, era el hombre que había criado.

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti. Se que harás lo correcto esta vez.

Edward sonrió, demasiado feliz como para reaccionar.

-Lo sé, gracias papá.

-Pero hay algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa con tu luto?

-Al demonio con el luto. Todo el mundo sabe lo que fue, para qué fingir que yo no lo sabía. La detesté, y aun así la respeté mientras vivió. Ya no está. No quiero seguir bajo su muerte ni un minuto más.

-Bien, creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo. Es una idea un tanto descabellada, sabes lo que dirán.

-¿Tendría que importarme? ¿Cuándo he encontrado finalmente a quién amar?

-Supongo que no lo harás, y a nosotros tampoco.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué.

-¿Tengo que decirte quién es la afortunada?

Carlisle rió a carcajadas y Edward enarcó una ceja.

-No será necesario. Vete, tienes una mujer que cortejar. Por que no vas a saltarte ese paso, te lo advierto.

-De acuerdo.

Bajó las escaleras como quién corre por que el piso superior se prende fuego. Se encontró a Alice en la sala de estar femenina.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-En su habitación, descansando.

Presentía que aquella era la parte más difícil. Su madre solía ser difícil, pero a la vez era comprensiva. Siempre lo había sido, sin interferir. Lo que le hubiera gustado que fuera al contrario.

Golpeó suavemente y minutos después obtuvo una respuesta.

-¿Madre, te encuentras bien?

-Claro, hijo. Ha sido un largo viaje.

-De acuerdo, no te molesto. Hablaremos luego.

-Olvídalo, ya has venido hasta aquí. Muero por saber que tienes para decirme.

Edward sí que sabía como hacerse escuchar. Entró en la clara habitación iluminada por el sol y cerró la puerta tras él. Se sentó un sillón frente a su madre y sonrió.

-Así que… ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-Que lo siento, madre. He sido muy desconsiderado contigo.

-Oh, hijo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto de inocencia. Edward se acercó y tomó las manos de su madre.

-Se que te he herido, de verdad lo siento.

-Hijo, cada uno toma sus decisiones. Lo importante es saber lo que haces.

-Y no lo sabía, pero ahora sí lo sé.

-¿Quién ha sido la afortunada, Edward?

Dijo con dulzura.

-¿Cómo sabes que ha sido eso?

-Un hombre duro, siempre es capaz de ablandar su corazón por una buena mujer. Por el amor, hijo.

-Es Bella. La amo, madre. Quiero casarme con ella ¿Te parece correcto?

-Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, voy a apoyarte. Nunca lo preguntaste antes.

-Por que supongo que no importaba. Pero ahora sí y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Seguro, hijo. Si ella te hace tanto bien, estaré dispuesta a aceptarla. Además, sé que es una buena persona, hijo. Sé que la amas.

-Gracias, madre.

Le besó la frente y cuando llegó ala puerta, su madre volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Eres feliz, Edward?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió y pensó en Bella.

-Inmensamente, madre.

Tranquilamente dejaba su mente deliberar. No quería pensar, quería disfrutar del hermoso día soleado. Días difíciles habían pasado por encima, hoy, apreciaba la belleza de poder ser feliz.

-¿Bella?

-¡Padre! Pensé que estaba descansando.

-Oh, descansado lo suficiente estos últimos días.

Rió mientras la acompañaba a un lado en el jardín interno.

-Pensé que ya se te había olvidado…

Bella sonrió y cerró el cuaderno en el que escribía.

-¿Cómo podría?

-Claro...

Bella sonrió y su padre, fiel conocedor, le sonrió también.

-¿Lo has encontrado, no?

Bella rió en una sonora carcajada y sonrió. Sus ojos se iluminaban de esa forma que él adoraba. La hacían parecer una niña, lo llevaban de viaje al pasado. Cuando era apenas un niña que no pensaba en nada más que fuera la felicidad de los demás. Y allí estaba, sentado frente a la versión adulta de esa niña. Seguro de que era la misma, no había cambiado ni un poco. Tal vez por fuera, pero por dentro, ella seguía llevando el mismo corazón valiente y dotado de amor.

-Que afortunado es.

-Eso creo.

Susurró mientras sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿Eres feliz? Por que lo que hay en tu interior es lo que importa.

De esa forma, podría saber si al final de cuentas, había hecho lo correcto.

-A mí manera…

-No, Bella. Tiene que ser perfecto.

-Entonces, es perfecto.

Sonrió y asintió. Por primera vez, se sentía inservible en el mundo y supo que pronto, tendría que irse. Bella lo sabía, y estaba tratando de ser fuerte. Pero esto escapaba de su fortaleza. Se acercó a su padre y sollozó despacio.

-Siempre te querré, mi pequeña niña.

-Ni te imaginas lo que me has dejado, no pudiste haber sido mejor padre.

-Lo sé.

Rió con gracia, pero eso no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos. Era una decisión difícil, pero estaba bien. Siempre se había podido despedir de lo que perdía, ahora, era Charlie quién se iba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No mucho…

Susurró acercándola a su pecho y besando su frente. Sonrió y supo que todo estaría bien. Que ella, su tesoro. Estaba en perfectas manos.


	18. Chapter 17

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-¿Puedes mantener esta conversación en secreto, verdad?

-Claro que si, señor.

Jasper se enderezó con cierta preocupación. Jamás había visto al varón Charlie Swan seriamente enderezado, representando el papel digno de su título nobiliario.

-Como sabes, eres mí único hombre de confianza directa. Te considero el hijo que nunca tuve, te aprecio Jasper, de verdad.

-Gracias, señor. Yo también le tengo mucho aprecio, usted y Bella son familia.

Jasper no sabía de qué iba el asunto, pero para decirse que se agradaban. Precisamente no. Charlie sonrió. Su vejez se acentuó y la enfermedad se hacía cada vez más presente.

-Gracias, hijo. Pero lo que te trae aquí, es otra cosa. Quiero pedirte, y encomendarte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Frunció el ceño y revolvió el líquido transparente de su vaso de cristal con cierto nerviosismo.

-Verás… el médico ha dicho que la enfermedad de los pulmones es terminal.

-¿Bella lo sabe?

-Claro que no. Estoy protegiéndola. No quiero que se ocupe por mí cuando tiene todo una vida por vivir. Es joven, y la conozco. Sé que le ha costado pasar esos dos años con migo en Suecia, pero no pensaba permitirlo más. Por eso estamos aquí. Aquí hay gente que va ayudarla a salir adelante, incluso tú.

-¿Salir adelante con qué asunto?

-Cuando yo ya no esté, Jasper. Ya no me queda tiempo de vida útil.

Se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Señor…

-Lo que quiero, hijo. Es que te ocupes de mi hija, de tú hermana del alma. Se que lo harás por que eres un buen hombre, solo hasta que se case. Sé que no falta mucho tiempo para eso, te aseguro, pero para ese entonces, yo ya no estaré.

El caballero frente al anciano tragó en seco y asintió. Era una dura realidad, y la última petición del anciano que consideraba como mentor.

-Se que posees fortuna propia, pero además de la dote de Bella, te he dejado algo.

-Pero…

-Se qué no es nada comparado a lo que ya tienes, considéralo parte de mi afecto. Es mi herencia para ti, hijo. Solo quiero que ambos sean felices.

Volvió a asentir y tomó el Whisky de un solo paso.

-Haré lo que me pide, señor. Estaría encantado y, gracias por eso también.

-No tienes por qué. Puedes irte, ahora. Que tengas buen día.

-Igual usted.

Asintió una vez y se giró sobre sus talones. Jamás le habían encargado algo tan preciado como la protección de una mujer. Pero sobre todo, esa mujer era su hermana del alma. Como lo había dicho el varón, por eso, estaría encantado de aceptar la mano de Edward por ella. Jamás podría saber si aceptaría a otro mejor o, que la hiciera tan feliz.

-Señorita Swan, ha llegado esto para usted.

Un ramo de hermosos tulipanes amarillos. Lo tomó y se las acercó para olerlas. Eran deliciosas.

-Gracias, puedes irte.

El lacayo se retiró. Bella volvió a mirarlas con una sonrisa y quitó la pequeña tarjeta que llevaba.

_"Mi amor, Bella. Apenas los vi, pensé en ti. Por su perfume, huelen delicado y dulce, como tú. Por su color, por que brillan e iluminan como el sol, como tú, cada vez que sonríes. Tuyo, Edward"_

No sabía si reír o llorar de la alegría. Daba pequeños saltos mientras reía como una niña. Amar a Edward, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Así que… ¿Ya ha empezado?

-Creo que sí.

Jasper sonrió y le quitó la carta de las manos para leerla. Corría escaleras arriba seguido por la alborotada dama gritándole que le devolviera lo que le pertenecía. Era como un pequeño juego de niños traviesos.

Charlie estaba sentado en su escritorio terminando de leer ese maldito libro que le había llevado tres semanas en armar. Cuando oyó las risas por el pasillo y seguir de largo. Sabía que estaba dejando el mundo detrás de él en buenas manos. Bella jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Cuando luego del almuerzo, le llegó una carta de invitación. Un paseo por el parque, acompañada de Edward. El mensaje era imperativo, pasaría por ella a las cuatro. No creía que pudiera esperar tanto.


	19. Chapter 18

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

-Miladi, la buscan.

Bella sintió su rostro arder, tanto así como su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, hazlo pasar.

Se enderezó del sillón de la sala y aplacó su vestido preferido. Uno de la colección que Alice le había diseñado. Su amiga lo había catalogado como el atuendo perfecto para salir a pasear con un caballero buen mozo. Estaba más que de acuerdo de que aquello se aplicaba al momento.

El vestido era de un color azul brillante que resaltaba el color de su piel, tenía un escote generoso y remarcaba su figura a la perfección. Era una belleza. Su cabello estaba recogido en un refinado trenzado sobre la cabeza y rebeldes bucles se escapaban, rozando su refinado cuello. Del cual lucía un cristal transparente tan delicado como ella.

Edward entró decidido y a paso firme. Pero se paró en seco cuando la vio. La mujer más hermosa sobre el condado, y era suya. Sonrió, quedándose sin aliento. Bella lo había deslumbrado una vez más.

La dama inclinó su cabeza y sonrió delicadamente. Edward hizo una reverencia.

-Madame.

Sonrió mostrando su espectacular y brillante sonrisa. Esa mañana había estado planeándolo todo para llevar a Bella a su lugar preferido, no pensaba desperdiciarlo con el día tan bello que hacía. El sol estaba a pleno cielo y el clima fresco era preciso. No había necesitado preguntarle o algo parecido, quería que ella saliera con él ese día.

-Conde.

La delicadeza y el llevar de sus palabras, era tan especial que lo hacía creer que estaba alucinando. Perdía la noción del tiempo y el contexto, para encontrarse en lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos solos. Pensándolo bien, estaba más que perdiendo la cabeza. Pero estaba feliz de no recuperarla nunca más. Por esa mujer, todo lo valía.

-¿Le agradaron las flores que le envié?

Tenía que admitir que había tardado más de lo necesario en elegirlas, pero cuando había visto esas amarillas. Había pensado en ella instantáneamente. Supuso que ese era el sentido de enviar flores, inspirarse en la otra persona.

-Son hermosas, le agradezco.

Estaba por responderle cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron al tiempo que Jasper entraba. Recién llegaba de dar un paseo a caballo y sentía curiosidad por la cita de su "prima". Sonreía como un hombre encantador y lleno de vida. Le había parecido tan ridículo el tratar formal que estaba tentado de reírse con ganas. Pero mantuvo la compostura y sonrió. Era como un juego, todo para Jasper siempre era un juego.

-Espero no interrumpir.

-No claro. Conde, le presento a mi primo, vizconde Jasper Withlock. Primo, él es el conde Edward Masen.

Jasper se acercó con una gran sonrisa y la mano extendida.

-Oh, un placer conocerlo finalmente, Conde. He oído mucho de usted.

Bella se ruborizó al completo y Edward sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano. Al fin lo conocía.

-El placer es mío. Es una agradable sorpresa saber que he salido de los labios de la dama.

Si la dama en cuestión pudiera ponerse más roja, lo haría. Jasper estaba disfrutando el ponerla incómoda y Edward, por su parte, estaba encantado con el humor de su pariente.

-Bueno, es una pena que tengamos que irnos.

Bella se abrió paso y se giró frente a su primo. Empequeñeció los ojos.

-¿No tienes que revisar los caballos que te dijo mi padre?

Su primo fingió confusión y ella estuvo a punto de asesinarlo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Que sería de mí sin ti, mi pequeño recordatorio personal!

Ambos hombres rieron y Jasper se despidió en un afectuoso apretón de manos.

-Lo siento.

Susurró cuando se encontraron a solas.

-Descuida, me agrada.

Respiró más aliviada ¿A quién podría caerle mal Jasper? Eso sería uno en un millón.

-Bueno, miladi. Creo que tenemos un paseo pendiente, usted y yo.

-Y Sarah, ya sabes. Tiene que venir.

Rodó los ojos y ella rió.

-Como sea. En cuanto se acerque más de lo necesario, la volveré a casa ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Caballerosamente la ayudó a subir al carro y se acomodó tras ella. Cerró la puerta tras él y Sarah no le quedó otra opción que ir al lado del conductor. Donde usualmente iban los lacayos. Bella le había dicho que no pensara mal del conde, era algo reservado. A la muchacha le daba lo mismo. Era más divertido viajar por fuera en un día como ese.

-Esto es extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es como… raro. ¿Comenzar ahora a fingir para la sociedad? No sé…

Quería dejarle en claro su punto de vista, pero era algo confuso. Quería explicarle que todo aquello le parecía una farsa. No por que ellos no lo sintieran, sino que hacer las cosas que la sociedad le dice que son correctas y hacerlo "como debería de ser". No estaba de acuerdo.

-Te entiendo, y de verdad, no me importa lo que tengan para decir.

Se acercó más a ella y le tomó las manos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Quiero hacerlo por nosotros. Por que me importas, Bella y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Aquellas suaves palabras rozaron su alma. Sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a subir el rostro.

-Apuesto que ese lugar es hermoso.

-Lo es, es mi lugar preferido.

-¿Dónde es?

Edward se asomó por la ventanilla y sonrió.

-Estamos llegando.

-Estoy ansiosa.

-Ya lo verás.

Acarició el dorso de su mano con cuidado y le sonrió. Amaba a esa mujer con locura.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

-¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?

Susurró mientras caminaba despacio, desconfiando del suelo que pisaba. Pero segura de que no caería mientras el conde le sostenía la mano con fuerza y podía sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-Todavía no. Que ansiosa eres.

-Si, puede ser…

Se detuvieron y estuvo tentada de abrir los ojos, pero le había echo prometer que no los abriría hasta que él le indicara que era el momento de hacerlo. De momento, él la soltó y se alejó. Se sintió aterrada, preguntándose si la había dejado sola en medio de qué cosa. No oía nada, solo los pájaros, lo que le hacía pensar que estaban en algún lugar al aire libre, ya que hacía rato caminaban por el césped y algo de piedra que podía definir como un camino. Pero carros, ni hablar. No había un solo ruido a su alrededor. Deseaba abrir los ojos.

-Puedes abrir los ojos.

Le susurró de repente. Se encontraba detrás de ella y la tomaba por la cintura de una manera muy posesiva. La dama parpadeó y miró la casona que se abría paso ante ellos. Era majestuosa y delicada. La pierda gris estaba acompañada por grandes ventanales de cristal que daban al recibidor frente al gran parque central. Estaba asombrada, el lugar era asombroso. Pero no entendía qué era ese lugar.

-¿Te gusta?

Bella asintió sin entender y elevó su rostro para mirarlo. Su sonrisa la dejaba sin palabras, menos de las que no tenía para agregar en ese momento.

-Es tuya, nuestra. Aquí es donde viviremos.

-Edward…

El conde la giró y se agachó frente a ella. Le tomó la mano derecha y la miró a los ojos.

-Se que hemos sido explícitos respecto a nuestra relación. Pero quiero asegurarme, de que serás mi esposa. No quiero arriesgarme a perderte por otro, Bella. Te amo. ¿Te casarías con migo?

La pequeña caja de terciopelo negro contenía dentro un precioso anillo de compromiso. El cintillo era de color plata originaria, llevaba cientos de años en la familia Masen. En medio llevaba un diamante ovalado que estaba lustrado y cuidado como una reliquia. Edward temblaba de expectación.

-Edward… ¡Claro que sí!

Uno a uno, Bella sentía que sus sueños se cumplían. No solo se había enamorado del conde cuando era una niña solo por mera admiración sino que hoy, descubría que era amor. Más del que podía explicar, por que nunca lo había sentido con otra persona y tampoco estaba dispuesta a experimentar. Amaba a esa persona que se inclinaba ante ella y hacía cualquier cosa por demostrarle cuánto significaba para él. Se sentía rodeada de nubes, flotaba.

Edward se levantó ágilmente, la rodeó por la cintura y la giró por el aire. Su risa llenó el aire y su alma. Su vestido los envolvió y estalló en risas. No podía esperar a tenerla a su entera disposición.

-Bella, estás oficialmente comprometida conmigo.

Decía mientras deslizaba la sortija por su delicado dedo anular derecho. Estaban hinchados de felicidad. Sus corazones no podían ser más felices.

-Ven, tienes una casa que conocer.

El recorrido fue extenso, era una gran casa. La doncella de la dama estaba tan fascinada con la casa sin amueblar que se perdió entre las habitaciones paralelas. Quedando a solas en la habitación matrimonial, vacía. Bella estaba segura de que él había vivido en esa casa, y no entendía el por qué del vacío de la casa.

-¿Qué pasó con la mobiliaria, Edward?

El conde le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana. La vista del ocaso estaría pronta por ese ventanal. Era amplia y delicada. Como cada detalle de la casa.

-Cuando Tania murió vacié la casa. Cada cosa me recordaba a ella y no podía soportarlo. El cuarto destinado a los niños estaba tan repleto de cosas que no podríamos usar que me molestaba. No podía tener cosas que me la recordaran. Con cada cosa que se iba yendo, podía sentir que se iba junto con ellas. Ella había tomado muchas decisiones de dónde y qué cosas acomodar, por eso era tan insoportable estar aquí. Mis padres me dieron un lugar en esa casa, la noche siguiente a la que ella murió.

Bella se acercó despacio y acarició los brazos de su hombre. Eran fuertes y tonificados, estaban tensos y ella deseó borrar de su mente el duro pasado que le había tocado vivir.

-¿Ha sido difícil, verdad?

-¿El qué?

El conde se giró para acercarla a su cuerpo y envolverla en sus brazos.

-Olvidarla…

Sonrió de costado, ese gesto que lo hacía tan atractivo.

-No, Bella. Yo la olvidé cuando descubrí quién era, pero todo ha quedado atrás. Solo quiero un presente contigo.

-Lo sé, ha quedado claro. También quiero lo mismo.

-¿Ahora vas a contarme qué sucedió en Suecia?

Ella rió y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, se que no solo fuiste la enfermera de tu padre.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque dediqué la mayor parte del tiempo a eso. En la primera presentación en sociedad conocí a Jasper. Había echo el ridículo, no sabía bailar o siquiera relacionarme. No tenía amigas y él me ayudó. Fingió conocerme y pasamos como primos una buena velada. Él estaba detrás de una muchacha la cual no quería favorecerlo con su atención.

-Así que no es tu primo.

La dama rió y sonrió delicadamente. Acarició su brazo y él lo supo, no había de qué preocuparse.

-Nos convertimos en grandes amigos, nuestras familias se unieron y entonces, me llevó a verlo montar. Lo hacía sorprendentemente. Tenía una participación activa en las carreras de caballo y usualmente ganaba demasiado dinero en ello.

-¿Así aprendiste a montar como posesa?

Él sonrió, pero para ella era un asunto serio. Ignoró el comentario y siguió el relato.

-Viendo. Un día Jasper no llegó a una carrera y tenía que ser suplantado o perdía. Mucho estaba en juego. Entonces, me disfracé y lo suplanté.

Edward tragó en seco. Esas carreras solían ser letales y asesinas, las conocía por cuenta propia. Los jockeys solían ser brutales a toda fuerza de ganar. Y su flamante prometida había estado expuesta a ese peligro.

-Nadie nunca supo que fui yo. Pero así, lo suplanté en las próximas carreras. Hacíamos un buen conjunto, yo llegaba vestida, participaba, ganaba todo el dinero, me pertenecía una parte y el resto a Jasper. Nos fue bien, hasta que la temporada terminó.

-¿En frente a quién estoy realmente?

Empequeñeció los ojos y ella rió. Parpadeó cómicamente y sonrió.

-Sir Mathers, a su disposición.

Hizo una reverencia y Edward no podía salir de su estupor. Había oído hablar del audaz muchacho que era una racha de dinero. Lo había mandado a conseguir para él, necesitaba ganar un par de carreras y era justo lo que el conde necesitaba. Un excelente jinete, codiciado y petulante. Pero se había negado a ser patrocinado por otro y se había limitado a Suecia. Ahora sabía que jamás volvería a pedir por Sir Mathers y tampoco dejaría que alguien lo solicitara.

-Eres grandiosa.

-Gracias, milord.

Sonrió mientras se giraba. En ese momento Sarah entró para indicarle a su jefa que estaban sobre la hora.

-Espero febrilmente que mañana me acompañe a dar un paseo por la ciudad, madame.

Le dijo mientras las escoltaba hasta el carro.

-Estaré esperando a su llegada.

Sonrió y se volteó para subir. Edward la siguió y esta vez, no pudo quejarse de que la pequeña mujer viajara dentro con ellos. Estaba frío y tampoco era tan insensible como para permitirle hacer eso.

Viajaron en silencio, el atardecer estaba cayendo y era algo digno de observar.

-Entonces, la veré mañana.

Le besó el dorso de la mano y se aseguró de que llegara sana y salva a la puerta de la casa. Subió y se alejó hacia la casa de sus padres. A darles la noticia.


	21. Chapter 20

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

-Bella, despierta. Tu padre quiere verte.

La cara de Sue era sombría y tenía los ojos hinchados, como quien lleva horas llorando. Se levantó apresuradamente y se colocó la bata. Camino a la habitación de su padre se armó una trenza desprolija y se ajustó el abrigo. Esa noche era más que helada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora sin razón y tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Padre?

Susurró al entrar al aposento. Su padre yacía sobre la cama iluminado por la pobre luz de una vela a medio consumir. Ella dejó al suya a un lado y se arrodilló frente al anciano. Su aspecto era deplorable, su piel estaba terriblemente amarilla y parecía estar consumiéndose.

-hija querida…

Su voz era ronca y áspera, tosió y luego sonrió. Pero esa alegría no llegaba a su rostro.

-Dime que te sucede.

-Lo que sucede, es que, quiero despedirme.

-¿Qué dices?

Bella se levantó y posó sus labios sobre la frente del anciano. Estaba demasiado caliente y posiblemente estuviera alucinando. Se giró y encontró a una llorosa ama de llaves.

-Llama al doctor Fleming, Sue.

-Ya lo he llamado.

Charlie la detuvo del brazo y ella volvió a acercarse a él.

-No, no más médicos. Esto es todo lo que puedo soportar, Bella. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Se fuerte…

-Ya lo he sido. Es tú turno.

-Está en la puerta.

Anunció Sue y Bella acarició la mejilla del anciano. Sonrió tristemente.

-Lo siento.

Se levantó y fue en busca del doctor a la sala.

-Señorita, Swan.

Hizo una reverencia y ella sonrió de manera pétrea.

-Mi padre no se encuentra bien…

-Lo sé y no va a mejorar. Disculpe mi insensibilidad.

-¿Cómo dice?

Alguien corría escaleras abajo, se encontró a Jasper en pantalones de dormir y sin camiseta. El muchacho frunció el ceño y se unió a su lado.

-Buenas noches, señor Withlock.

El doctor asintió en su dirección y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Bella?

Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió al doctor.

-Dígamelo.

-Su padre, no está bien. No hay vuelta atrás, señorita. Las enfermedades en los pulmones se agravan con el tiempo, rayan la agonía hasta la muerte. Lo siento.

-Oh por Dios…

Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Jasper se acercó a su amiga y abrazó a la pequeña figura que era. Su contextura diminuta la hacía vulnerable, justo como se sentía en ese momento. Bella lo apartó suavemente para mirar al doctor.

-Gracias por estar aquí ¿Podría quedarse?

El hombre asintió, entendía ese pedido indirecto. En caso de que falleciera, necesitaban a un médico cerca para denotar la hora de defunción. Se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras. Pasaría los últimos minutos con su padre.

Jasper se acercó al lacayo quién recién aparecía en escena. Su cara de ensueño y estaba agitado por tener que despertar a una criada para que sirviera a los dueños e invitados.

-Ve en busca del conde y su hermana al terreno vecino. Serán un apoyo para Bella cuando suceda.

El hombre asintió con firmeza y se retiró. Jasper acompañó al doctor hacia el cuarto de arriba y se sintió terriblemente mal. Era detestable tener que despedirse de una persona con tantos valores y virtudes como lo era Charlie. Eso lo hizo valorar aún más a su viejo padre que se encontraba en Europa en ese momento.

Félix no podía dormir y decidió hacer un patrulle nocturno. Habían tenido problemas con bandoleros y nunca venía mal un chequeo del lugar.

Un muchacho venía a caballo a toda velocidad y se preparó en la oscuridad para atajarlo. El caballo pasó a centímetros de él y saltó para tomar de los pies al menudo crío.

-Así que eres tú…

-¿Qué? ¡Suélteme loco!

Félix se enderezó y lo alzó por el cuello.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy criado de la casa Swan. Me envían con un mensaje.

-¿Cómo dices?

Lo dejó el suelo sin mucho cuidado y el muchacho se molestó.

-El viejo varón está en su lecho de muerte. El señor Withlock mandó a buscar el conde y su hermana para el apoyo de la señorita.

-Avisaré enseguida. Gracias y… lo siento. Pensé que eras el ladrón de ganado.

-Lo que sea.

Se volteó y regresó andando al caballo. Félix corrió a la casa.

Bella bajó al vestíbulo en busca de Jasper. Estaba congelada, tenía los músculos agarrotados y le picaban los ojos. Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Eran las cinco treinta de la madrugada y faltaba media hora para el amanecer. Esa noche había sido fatídica.

-¡Bella!

Alice corrió en dirección a su amiga y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Ali ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tu primo fue por nosotros.

Bella frunció el ceño al tiempo que Edward entraba por la puerta principal, acompañado por Jasper.

-Edward…

Éste se acercó a rápidos pasos y la envolvió en sus brazos. No pudo ser más fuerte. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un fuerte sollozo y el conde la acercó más a su pecho. Acarició su cabello suavemente y su espalda, en busca de poder tranquilizarla.

-Bella, corazón…

-Se ha ido.

-Lo sé, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Está en un lugar mejor.

-Lo extraño.

-Todos lo hacemos.

Alice se cubrió los labios delicadamente con una mano mientras por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. Siempre había admirado al padre de su amiga, una gran persona que tenía un humor espectacular para hacerlas reír cuando eran niñas. Las complacía siempre que la madre de Bella no estaba y lo había adorado. Una mano se ajustó a la suya y se encontró a Jasper sosteniéndola con fuerza. La tiró y le señaló con la cabeza para que los dejaran a solas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Preguntó cálidamente. Ella asintió, aún sin poder hablar.

-¿Segura? Puedo ofrecerle un té…

Alice soltó su penoso sollozo y el caballero se acercó a ella. Le acarició los brazos y le ofreció su pañuelo. La dama sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. Más la perturbaba que no llevara camiseta de abrigo, estaba deseosa de salir de allí antes de que pudieran atacarla como injuriosa.


	22. Chapter 21

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Paseaba por el jardín mientras dejaba que el sol le calentara la piel. A una semana de la muerte de Charlie Swan, había descuidado toda vida social, retrayéndose en los muros de su hogar. No aceptaba visitas y todos estaban preocupados. Edward estaba a punto de volverse loco. Alice estaba afligida y Jasper estaba terriblemente intranquilo.

La realidad era que, había tardado todo ese tiempo en leer las memorias de su padre. Había escrito su propio libro y terminado el de su hija. Bella no deseaba que nadie la interrumpiera hasta poder formar una opinión de lo que quería hacer de ahora en adelante. Su padre había publicado los dos libros bajo un seudónimo que la había convertido, sin literalidades, en millonaria.

-Bella, te busca el señor Clearwater.

La dama se giró y asintió. Caminó por delante de Jasper y se encontró con quién la buscaba.

-¿Al menos podrías decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

Se encerró en el estudio del que solía ser de su padre y enfrentó al funcionario. Un hombre de unos treinta años, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, atractivo. Era el encargado de la edición de libros más prestigiosos de Londres. Y había sido quién había llevado adelante el trabajo de Isabella Swan alias Lady Marie.

-Es un placer conocerla personalmente. Deje alabarla por su manuscrito, es de verdad fantástico. Estoy impresionado.

-Gracias, puede sentarse.

-Lamento su pérdida, era un gran hombre.

-Lo sé, gracias de nuevo.

El hombre declinó el ofrecimiento de una bebida, quería ir al quid de la cuestión.

-Su padre me había asegurado de que su libro sería una reliquia, y lo es ciertamente. Los millones han sido depositados en una cuenta a su nombre. Nadie podrá saber que se trata de usted. Es totalmente seguro. Somos minuciosos. Pero debería de saber, que siempre hay fisgones deseosos de noticias infortunadas como esta lo sería. Que una mujer ha publicado un libro, ya es gran cosa. Imagínese lo que podría pasar si se enteraran de quién se trata.

Bella no quería admitir que éste había sido su terror primordial, lo que la había llevado a encerrarse y a no salir sin una respuesta sólida. Asintió al funcionario.

-Lo sé y le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí, es muy importante.

-No tiene por qué, madame. Le aseguro que su secreto está a salvo. Ha sido todo un revuelo el primer libro escrito por una mujer, su público es puramente femenino. Aunque usted corre el riesgo de que sea tomado como prohibido por la Iglesia.

-Lo sé, no es lascivo como lo tachan algunos, es apasionado… Y lucharé por la causa justa.

-Bien, le deseo suerte.

-Gracias, señor Clearwater.

La dama se acercó y el hombre le besó la mano en son de despedida.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Isabella?

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Un furioso conde estaba esperando ansioso una respuesta, nada podría detenerlo de agredir a ese hombre. Por voz de Jasper se había enterado, demasiado tarde, de que en la última semana era al único que la dama permitía ver. Estaba furioso, así como celoso a más no poder. Llevaba tiempo sin practicar, pero no dudaría ni un segundo de retar a ese hombre de un enfrentamiento mano a mano.

-Sir Anthony ¿Qué descaro es ese?

La voz fría y distante de la mujer lo sorprendió. Más frenético se volvió.

-Señor Clearwater, estaré encantada de que disculpe la indecencia del Lord.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?

Seth Clearwater cuestionó son simpleza. Edward ignorando las anteriores palabras hirientes de la mujer miró al hombre, mucho más bajo que él. Había olvidado que el presente, era pueblerino reciente y aún no tenía mucho contacto londinense.

-Soy su prometido ¿Usted quién es?

-Oh, felicitaciones, no había escuchado que fuera a casarse, madame.

-No ha sido público…

-Aun.

Rectificó con fiereza. Seth notó que estaba fuera de conversación. Se despidió y se marchó. Edward cerró la puerta tras ambos.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Una marca territorial, como los animales?

Enarcó una ceja, estaba realmente molesta ante la inesperada furia de Edward.

-Tal vez ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que pensé cuando los vi solos? Eres mía y vas a casarte conmigo ¡Y no he podido verte en una semana!

Bella suspiró, tal vez se había extralimitado.

-Necesitaba pensar, estaba dolida y han pasado cosas últimamente…

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Quién era ese hombre, Bella?

-Era amigo de mi padre, y mi representante. ¿Has oído del escándalo que está causando el libro publicado por esa mujer?

Edward frunció el ceño, sin establecer conexiones todavía.

-Claro, está por todos lados ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

-Esa mujer, soy yo. No tenia idea de que mi padre había echo eso. Lo bueno, es que eso me ha hecho tremendamente millonaria. Las mujeres están enloquecidas y la Iglesia va echarse en mi contra en cualquier momento.

Ella se giró y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Estoy aterrada, Edward. Si descubren quién es Lady Marie, nuestro matrimonio va a ir en picada. No podía hacerte eso…ni menos... me dejarán acercarme al altar sin recordarme que faltado a la palabra.

-¿Has elegido no casarte conmigo, por eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Tampoco era que había desistido a casarse con él, pero si lo había considerado. Edward se acercó a ella y besó su cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura suavemente.

-Entonces lucharemos juntos contra quién sea, cariño. Por que no pienso dejarte ir.


	23. ¡IMPORTANTE!

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia **terminó**. Pero, me falta agregarle el epílogo.

Desde ya les agradezco por cada visita y cada comentario. De verdad, me han llegado al corazón y son muy importantes para mí. GRACIAS a cada seguidora, me hacen muy orgullosa de lo que escribo y podría llorar de la felicidad de que les agrade. Es mí primera publicación, pero tampoco será la última y luego de esta he preparado algunas muy buenas (según mí opinión, claro) Pero qué más decir...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí sin decirme que les aburro.

Sin ustedes no sería nada.

_Saludos, Gabi._

_**PD:** _Nos vemos la semana que viene con el **EPILOGO**. Las quiero

* * *

Gracias por leer esto, te adoro!


	24. Epílogo

******Disclamer: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Las conversaciones de las damas solían ser acaloradas sin la presencia de un hombre. Los temas eran variados pero siempre giraban en torno a los chismorreos de la sociedad. Eran la comidilla de las malas lenguas. No era opción decidir saltarse alguno, y tampoco era una buena decisión estar desinformado. Por esa misma razón, las damas, siempre sabía todo.

Lauren llevaba dos cuadras al trote. La reunión femenina del concejo de la sociedad no podía perderse aquello. La última noticia jugosa que, según la joven, exaltaría todo Londres.

Entró como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Su respiración era agitada y el anciano recepcionista de la biblioteca se alarmó terriblemente.

-Guarde silencio, solo he venido a ver a las damas. Necesito hablar con ellas urgentemente.

El anciano asintió y la guió por el pasillo hasta la sala privada. Abrió la puerta tras dos golpes en seco, lo que significaba que una nueva dama venía. Las mujeres guardaron silencio y la vieron entrar. Espantadas por el aspecto desaliñado de la mujer solo se dedicaron a observarla.

-Necesitan ver esto.

Caminó aprisa hacia la jefa del grupo. Jessica Stanley tomó el periódico y continuó a leer lo que la dama le extendía. Su boca se abrió de una gran sorpresa y luego, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Señoras, creo que tenemos un veredicto que tomar.

La más anciana del grumo, lady Rebeca Black tomó el periódico y lo leyó detenidamente. Guardó silencio y se retrajo, no permitió que ninguna de las damas viera el anuncio. Jessica volvió a tomar la palabra.

Antes de comenzar a soltar el discurso que se formaba en su mente, miró a las nueve participantes del grupo. De las cuales, ocho, estaban presentes. Solo faltaba la aludida en el anuncio.

-Tengo una terrible noticia, amigas mías. Ese periódico nos trae las últimas noticias de este pueblo. La sociedad va en decadencia, tenemos que impedirlo. Somos señoras de grandes hombres que tienen la obligación de mantener el orden y las normas de esta sociedad. Por lo tanto, en cuanto éstas no se cumplen. Es ley, repudiar a quién las infrinja. Por que no son dignos de reputación justa. Como nosotras, señoras.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Jessie?

La dulce voz de Ángela irrumpió el discurso. En realidad, estaba meramente cansada de su chacharearía, solo quería saber la noticia. Estaba tan expectante como las demás.

-Queridas…

Tomó el periódico bruscamente y se lo acercó para leerlo.

-_Es oficial. El conde de Cullen's House ha confirmado el compromiso con la hija del difunto varón, Isabella Swan. Sin alegatos, han declarado que la boda se dará lugar el viernes de la semana entrante. Estaremos observadores de la inesperada unión…_

Las damas guardaron silencio. Incluso, la mismísima Alice Cullen contuvo el aliento. Jessica rió maquiavélicamente y miró sagazmente a la joven morena de ojos azules que tenía en frente. La pariente directa del conde. Lady Alice se mantuvo en su lugar, neutralmente sorprendida. Nadie podía imaginarse que ella estuviera al tanto de todo. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor quiénes se casaban dentro de una semana…

-¡Una semana! ¿Saben el tiempo que lleva una boda? Es imposible que pudieran organizarla en una semana. Es más que claro que llevan organizándola a escondidas de la sociedad por más de un año.

Las mujeres guardaron silencio.

-Farsantes, han roto leyes de conocimiento social básico, mis amigas. Han estado organizándose felizmente y cómodamente en tiempos de luto. Por que no olvidemos que el conde está de luto por su difunta esposa y lady Swan por la muerte de su padre. Cosa de la cual han pasado apenas cuatro meses. No es nada, no es el tiempo que se merecen los muertos. Esto está mal amigas. Ninguna de nosotras lo ha hecho y no debe hacerse jamás….

Tomó aire y ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué más cosas se imaginan que podrían haber hecho? ¡Esto es una injuria! ¿Qué dicen, señoras? Isabella Swan es una cualquiera, una mujerzuela incapaz de mantener el respeto. Si no lo tiene por su familia ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo para con nosotras? ¡Esto es un ultraje! No necesitamos gente como esa en nuestra población.

-¡Detente, Jessica! No saque conclusiones adelantadas. No induzcas a estas mujeres a tener tu mente retorcida.

Alice estaba de pie, roja de la ira. Solo deseaba poder mantener la compostura suficiente para poder defender a su amiga. Estaba deseando ser un hombre y golpear a esa víbora.

-Claro, era de esperar que la misma calaña saliera en su defensa. Vamos, Alice, todas aquí sabemos lo que ocurre entre tú y el vizconde Withlock.

-Eres una descarada, debería darte vergüenza.

Jessica rió y se acomodó la larga cabellera hacia atrás.

-¿A mí? ¡A todas debería de darnos vergüenza dejar que sus malas influencias estén entre nosotras!

-¿Y qué planeas? ¿Un destierro como en las épocas de oro?

La delicada voz femenina le congeló los huesos. Tragó en seco y se irguió para darse la vuelta. La referida, Isabella Swan estaba de pie frente a ella luciendo su mejor vestido color malva. Cualquier simple mujer quedaba opacada a su lado.

-¿Osas presentarte aquí después de los agravios que cometiste?

-¿Tú eres quién va a juzgarme?

Se adelantó unos pasos lentos, que hicieron temblar las piernas de las jóvenes sentadas. Jessica tomó una nueva postura de defensiva y contraatacó.

-Soy la Jefa del Consejo Femenino. Es mí deber despedirte de nuestras juntas y negarte la entrada a este lugar. Eres un mal ejemplo, eres sucia y nadie quiere tenerte cerca. Cualquiera que se relacionara contigo sería tomada como pecadora, como tú.

Isabella sonrió y la miró desde su altura. Notablemente le llevaba una gran ventaja.

-Ser Jefa de esta organización, no te hace nadie. Somos una unidad, no tomas las decisiones tú sola. Si las damas me quieren fuera, entonces me iré. Y con respecto a las desagradables descripciones de mi reputación, te recuerdo que no he quebrantado ninguna ley del Parlamento. Solo un conocimiento público invalorizado. Te los tomas demasiado en serio.

Miró a todas las damas, la posó en Alice quién le sonrió y retomó la palabra.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién prestigió la obra prohibida de última noticia? Recuerda esta parte…

Levantó la vista al cielo raso para recordar y luego la bajó. Prosiguió a recitar la cita con soltura, no llevaba su libro encima en ese momento. Jessica estaba quedándose sin argumentos y Bella sabía que apenas la hubiera derrotado, las demás damas estarían de su lado. Solo ella, era un obstáculo. La sociedad en sí, le importaba un pepino.

_-"…Por que de eso se trata, de descubrir que es lo que hay allí afuera. Qué es lo que no espera cuando abrimos la puerta. Y así fe como lo hice. Encontrando el amor. Dejé grandes cosas detrás, como el dolor del pasado y el sufrimiento de una gran pérdida. Tomando el presente, para mirar al futuro. Mirar a quién amo, sonreírle día a día y recordar "Lo que hay en tu interior, es lo que importa…"_

Recitó en voz alta.

-¿Te parece subversivo? Por que recuerdo que ésa, era tú frase preferida. ¿Acaso no crees que eso se aplique en mí? ¿Qué no vale que haya encontrado ese amor del cual habla la escritora? ¿De verdad debería importarme la sociedad hiriente y ser infeliz por que tú decides excluirme de esta junta? Ciento parecer inadecuada, señoras. Pero mi futuro matrimonio, mi felicidad y el amor que hay detrás de esto, es quién me indica a actuar y depende de mí, no de ustedes. Solo quiero ser feliz, como todas lo deseamos.

Se giró hacia todas las mujeres presentes.

-¿Acaso no miran a su marido y piensan en devoción, en amor y en la protección que él les ofrece? ¿Acaso no merezco esto como cualquiera de ustedes?

La anciana se enderezó y Bella la miró. La mujer tenía una mirada críptica y pensó que lo que dijera ahora en adelante, dependería su futuro en esa ciudad.

-Mi marido es juez y lo ha sido durante muchos años. Durante todo este tiempo, jamás he oído hablar de ninguna ley que te prohíba casarte dignamente con tu prometido. Yo, querida niña, te conozco. Sé quién eres y lo he sabido desde que naciste. Tu madre era una gran amiga mía. Por esa misma razón, estoy de tu lado.

-Y yo.

Alice se abrió paso y se posó a un lado de la anciana sonriente. El corazón de Bella latía con tal fuerza que no podía controlar.

-Y yo.

Ángela se unió al grupo y como lo hicieron el resto de las damas. Jessica estaba quedándose sin aire ante tal flagelo de sus decisiones. Los celos siempre la habían catalogado y esta, no sería una excepción. Detestaba a Bella por que era más bella y más carismática que ella. Desde niñas, siempre había sido así y seguía siéndolo. Después de todo, no había cambiado.

-De acuerdo. Esto es un complot detestable, estoy fuera. Pensé que eran gente racional, no completas desquiciadas.

-Jessica, esto no es un complot. Tampoco te queremos fuera, solo…

-Solo no queremos que tomes las decisiones por nosotras. Podemos tomarlas por nosotras mismas, Jessie. Se tolerante.

Jessica se sintió insultada por Ángela y antes de darse media vuelta las miró con recelo. Se marchó con la dignidad que le quedaba mientras las demás centraban su atención en Bella.

-Bella, creo que después de defenderte, estas mujeres se merecen la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas, Alice?

-Del libro, tú libro.

-¿De ese que parecía saberse esa cita de memoria?

Intervino Lauren. Bella palideció y miró fijamente a su amiga.

-Alice…

-No solo la sabe de memoria, ella lo escribió.

Un coro de gritos ahogados la sobresaltó. Parpadeó y trató de mantener la compostura.

-¿De verdad?

La anciana estaba estupefacta. Asintió lentamente, se sentía la borde del desmayo.

-¡Es una historia tan romántica!

Se giró hacia Lauren y rió.

-¿Eres tú y el conde, verdad?

-Eres increíble, esas palabras han inspirado a muchas de nosotras…

-Claro que lo han hecho, eres una liberación para nosotras…

La anciana se colocó a su lado y levantó las manos en son de detener los comentarios que estaban mareando a la joven. Bella tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Lady Swan, es usted una gran escritora.

Sonrió y liberó todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

-Guardaremos su secreto y se irá ala tumba con nosotras.

-Gracias…

Susurró débilmente.

-No, gracias a ti, que eres una gran iluminación.

Bella procedió a unirse para el té y contestar preguntas de la boda. Nunca se había sentido tan unida a las mujeres de la sociedad como en ese momento. El cual, mantener un secreto era tarea difícil, pero era la llama de la vida.

-¡Vamos Bella, tienes que salir para que podamos verte!

Bella estaba temblando, estaba pálida y se sentía mareada. Hacía dos meses que estaba a la espera de la regla que todavía no había llegado. Ese día más que otro, las indisposiciones la afectaban más que nunca. Tal vez se debiera a los nervios.

-¡Bella, te lo advierto! ¡Voy a sacarte de allí como sea!

La dama estaba que temblaba de pies a cabezas detrás de un escaparate oscuro utilizado como vestidor. Frente a ella había un gran espejo en el que podía verse el cuerpo entero. Cualquiera se hubiera quedado sin palabras, pero ella apenas había prestado atención a lo que usaba, hasta ese momento. Finalmente se decidió y salió despacio. Alice ahogó un grito y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Estás bellísima…

Susurró y se acercó a paso lento. Había estado produciendo su cabello desde hacía horas, luego el retoque del rostro. Mascarillas refrescantes y coloretes suaves, casi imperceptibles. Bella parecía un ángel.

-Muchachas tienen que estar…

Esme se quedó de pie en el umbral, totalmente impactada. Jasper venía por detrás y por poco se la llevaba por delante. La mujer caminó hacia ella y se cubrió la boca con asombro. Jasper tragó en seco y sonrió. Se acercó a su prometida y le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Alice. Quedó hermosa.

Le susurró al oído, su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

-Lo sé, gracias. Peor ella es hermosa.

Esme le tomó ambas manos a Bella y la admiró detalladamente.

El vestido blanco era de estilo antiguo. Había sido de su madre y su amiga se había encargado de perfeccionarlo en detalle. El vestido base era de un blanco pulcro, la tela de seda brillaba por naturaleza pero ella, parecía hacerlo aún más. El corte en triángulo dejaba lucir el esbelto cuello de la dama, totalmente conservador. Por encima lo cubría un encaje con un trabado de rosales que se desplazaba por sus brazos y espalda hasta la parte baja de la cintura y terminaba dándole inicio a la amplia falda en forma de campana, la cual rozaba el suelo y escondía sus tobillos.

-Eres una fiel copia de tu madre, ella estaría muy orgullosa Bella y tu padre también.

-Gracias, Esme.

-Estoy feliz de que vayas a unirte a nuestra familia oficialmente. Siempre te consideré mi hija pero nunca pensé que fuera de esta forma. De todas formas, estoy más feliz por que hayas encontrado en mi hijo a quién solía ser y me lo has devuelto. Estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Esme…

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero bueno, estamos a segundos de mandarte hacia el altar ¿Qué estás esperando?

Alice se apresuró a colocarle el velo y Jasper la guió por el pasillo hasta el frente de la Iglesia. La puerta doble de madera, se abrió y la dulce música nupcial resonó en la Iglesia.

-Solo… no me dejes caer.

Se aferró al brazo de su primo. Jasper le sonrió.

-Somos familia ¿Lo olvidas? Tendemos a tener los mismos defectos.

-Demonios…

-Te oí decir una palabra peor camino hacia aquí.

-Mi corbata no quedaba bien.

-Claro, gran excusa.

-No, lo cierto es que Alice iba a matarme.

Bella rió y se olvidó de todo nerviosismo existente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el altar y cuando lo vio, se creó esa burbuja particular que solo existe entre ambos cuando se miran. Edward solo tenía ojos para aquella hermosa mujer que se deslizaba hacia él, la delicadeza y el aura de paz lo atrapaban y si antes había estado nervioso, ya no más. Nada importaba. El tiempo se había detenido en ese momento. Ese en el que se daba real cuenta de que la amaba con todo su ser, que jamás podría haberla dejado ir y se enorgullecía de poder no haber sido tan estúpido como para alejarla. La sociedad quedaba minimizada a cero, es más, estaban más pendientes de los detalles de la gran boda que de los berrinches de Jessica Stanley. La nueva viuda que no había podido asistir a la gran boda.

-No sé que decirte, cualquier cosa quedaría como insuficiente comparado a ti.

Bella se ruborizó y sonrió. Edward le tomó la mano y la guió unos pasos frente al sacerdote. Se arrodillaron frente a él y sonrieron. El discurso fue largo y profundo. Bella apenas podía prestarle atención, Edward estaba tan exaltado que se desconectaba de todo el mundo con solo mirar a su futura esposa.

-¿Aceptas, Anthony Edward Masen a lady Isabella Swann por esposa? Para amarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe.

Edward se volteó y admiró a aquella mujer que le había arrebatado el corazón. Ni la muerte podría separarlos.

-Si, acepto.

-¿Isabella Swan, acepta por esposo a Anthony Edward Masen por el resto de la eternidad? Para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

Bella mantuvo la mirada en Edward. Descubría que Edward había sido nada más que un sueño hasta que se atrevió a convertirlo en realidad. En el presente, en sus días y en su rutina. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafío.

-Si, acepto.

-¡Entonces, pueden besarse!

Se pusieron de pie y Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo en milésimas de segundo. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Había esperado ese momento desde hacía tiempo. La besó con delicadeza y pasión.

-Te amo, Bella.

Ella sonrió y se apartó para mirarlo.

-Te amo, Edward.

Su voz sonó tan segura que él pudo afirmar que aquellas palabras sellaban el pacto de eternidad que había establecido hacía tiempo.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR HABER LEÍDO MI PRIMERA PUBLICACIÓN. LES ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO, ANIMADO A SEGUIR Y VALORADO ESTO QUE ME ENCANTA HACER. **

**GRACIAS POR TODO, POR QUE SIN USTEDES NO SERÍA NADA. **


End file.
